Fugere Illusion: Dust of Illusion
by Vaati Star
Summary: Anankos' spell messed up. Instead of being sent back to Gensokyo, the team is sent to Remnant instead. Now scattering once again to try and find a way home, they are drawn into a new plot to both end the world... and to save it. The heroes may now be scattered, but they will return back together. Please read and review. Book four of Fugere Illusion
1. Prolouge-Trailers

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or RWBY, they belong to ZUN and Rooster Teeth respectively._

 _Well… given how almost every review except one has been towards RWBY rather than Pokémon, it looks like RWBY is going to be the focus of the revamped book 4. I actually wanted to do both, but it was your vote which came first. So RWBY comes first._

 _So for this first prologue, we find out who gets put on a bus, who's going out on their own, and who is getting sent to Beacon._

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let the Dust settle._

Prologue And Trailers

 _BGM: This Will Be the Day – RWBY Volume 1_

"This just perfect!" Marisa shouted as she kicked a stone into a tree with expert precision. "And before any of you say anything!" Marisa shouted at everyone as they all looked at her like she was crazy. "We weren't saying anything Marisa." Alice said quietly as Marisa groaned and slammed her head against the tree. "This." Marisa complained as she slammed her head against the tree. "Is." She said, making a dent in the wood as everyone watched quietly, wondering if she was going to break down the tree with just her head. "NOT!" Marisa shouted as she pulled her head away, pulling back her fist. "GENSOKYO!" Marisa shouted, slamming her fist into the tree and getting it stuck as Marisa suddenly shut up and cringed before clamping her other hand over her mouth, trying not to scream in pain.

"She broke her hand." Mokou pointed out as Marisa shot a glare at her, Minerva slowly getting up as she sighed, pulling her heal staff off her back and letting it light up as Marisa's arm glowed softly. "You need to be more careful Marisa. We can't fault Anankos for this. We just have to make do with what we have for now." Minerva pointed out. "Shut up Vaati." Marisa said quietly as Minerva glared at her. "She's spent the past twenty years as Minerva Marisa, that's more than her entire life before all this. It's clear who she sees herself as now." Patchouli pointed out as Minerva turned around. "Thank you for the observation Patchouli." Minerva said as she nodded.

"Well that's just great! What is Cirno 'Celsius' now too?" Marisa snarked angrily as Cirno glared at her. "Still Cirno, now shut it Marisa." Cirno said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Or what? You going to freeze my ass?" Marisa asked as Cirno looked at her strangely for a moment before Mokou spoke up. "You forgot about your powers, didn't you Cirno." Mokou said as Cirno took a moment to think before chuckling softly. "Twenty years of being unable to use them will do that to you." Meiling pointed out as Marisa groaned as sat on the ground, holding her head in her hands. "Where the hell are we?" Marisa complained as Alice looked up at the trees before climbing up one suddenly, everyone watching her as she looked around from the top of the trees. "Forest, forest, and more forest… wait." Alice said as she looked around, scanning the horizon as she saw something moving. "What is it Alice?" Nitori asked as she sat atop her tank, which had come with them during the transit. "Something big is coming! Get ready!" Alice shouted as she ducked back into the trees.

"What?" Mokou asked as a loud stomp shook the forest, leaves falling off the trees as whatever it was drew closer. "Nitori..." Marisa started as Nitori climbed into her tank, trying to start it as Marisa got on top of the tank, pulling her bow, the Fuijin Yumi, off her back as the green bowstring of wind formed, Marisa pulling the string back as an arrow of wind formed between her fingers as she watched the trees.

Mokou fingered her katana, which was still sheathed as Minerva pulled Byrnhildr out of her bag, holding it in her hands as Cirno pulled her personal sword out of its sheath. Patchouli had her own tome ready as Meiling held up her fists. Alice was holding a small barbed kunai in preparation as for what was to come.

Suddenly a large trunk swung into the clearing, everyone scattering as the monster that had arrived made itself known. The large black beast trying to stop on the girls as Nitori's tank drove out of the way, Marisa still on it as she caught a look at the creature's eye, taking aim at it before letting her arrow fire.

The large elephantine beast let at a trumpet of annoyance as the arrow bounced off its eyeball, no blood coming from the shot as the arrow dissipated into wind. "That's not right!" Marisa shouted as Nitori drove into the trees. Alice dropping down from the trees onto the tank as it stopped, Nitori spinning it around as she took aim with the barrel of the tank at the creature's head.

Mokou ran at the beast, flames igniting around her as she ran under it, leaving a trail of fire on the ground as she suddenly stopped and spun around, pulling out her katana, which she had taken from the dead body of Ryoma only a few weeks ago, the Rajinto. The stabbing the sacred weapon into the beast's foot as the trail of flames she had left rose up into pillars of fire, burning the beast's underside as it tried to kick Mokou away with its back foot. Mokou pulled the Rajinto out of its foot before jumping away, resheathing the katana as thick branches started to wrap around the beast's legs, Brynhildr glowing in Minerva's hand as she directed the thick wooden branches to trap the creature and hold it steady as Nitori lined up her shot. "FIRE!" Nitori shouted as she let the cannon roar.

The large metal spike that had been loaded into the cannon's barrel was launched straight at the beast's head, the monster only having a moment to see its own demise as the spike rammed itself straight through its skull, impaling the beast's head as it fell slack, it's body starting to dissolve as the metal spike fell into the ground.

"What the name of Yukari was that thing?" Marisa asked as she got off of Nitori's tank. "I don't know." Mokou said quietly as the group watched its body dissolve, leaving nothing behind but the braches that had held it steady, and the metal spike which had killed it. "Already, this world seems to be a hostile one." Patchouli noted as Minerva spoke up. "Then what is the plan?" Minerva asked as everyone shared glances between each other.

"I got nothing." Marisa admitted as Patchouli shook her head. Meiling and Mokou both shrugged as Alice sighed, Nitori still inside her tank as she tapped the wooden walls of it. "How about we split up?" Cirno suggested as everyone looked at her. "What?" Marisa asked, a little bit of concern in her voice as she looked at Cirno like she was joking. "We have to find a way back to our world don't we? If we split up we could not only cover more ground, we could gain access to different resources depending on what we find before coming together and pooling our knowledge." Cirno suggested. "That… is actually rather smart." Alice said almost in disbelief, considering who had set it.

Cirno shrugged as she spoke again. "You don't become the general of an army, let alone win a war without knowing how to make plans. While sis is better at it, I still have good ideas every once in a while." Cirno pointed out as Minerva smiled at her. "That's my little sister." She said with a small smile as Cirno grinned at her. "Fine, come on Alice, Nitori, let's roll." Marisa said, climbing back on Nitori's tank with Alice as Meiling spoke up. "Let me come with you. Mokou and Patchouli can handle themselves." Meiling said as she turned to the two in question, who both nodded. "Alright then, get on Meiling." Marisa said, offering her hand to Meiling and helping her onto the tank as it started again before driving off into the woods.

"I suppose me and Mokou should be off as well." Patchouli said as Minerva and Cirno watched her and Mokou. "We aren't going to stick together?' Cirno asked as Patchouli shook her head. "No. You said it yourself, we'll cover more ground this way." Patchouli pointed out as Minerva and Cirno nodded. "See you two later." Mokou said, holding her hand out to Cirno. "A maybe we'll be able to test who's stronger when we meet again." Mokou said as Cirno took her hand and shook it. "You can count on it." Cirno said with a smile as Mokou smirked.

The four girls all bid farewell to each other, taking off in groups of two as they walked towards their new goals, where ever they were.

(Prologue Clear!)

 _Two weeks later…_

 **Trailer One**

 **Color Coded Criminals**

 _BGM: Roman Torchwick – Excerpts from RWBY Volume One Score_

Roman Torchwick was in a bad mood. He had recently been threatened by some new girl on the block called Cinder Fall into pretty much working for her. Now he had to go get some third rate henchmen from Junior's club to start hitting dust stores. "I liked things better when it was just me and Neo." Roman complained as he walked into Junior's club. He hated working with a crew he didn't know. It often led to screw ups and someone getting caught. So it was better to just stick with Neo and be done with it. There was a mutual trust between him and Neo, honor among thieves and what not. Junior's gang was more suited for information gathering and stealth missions rather than standard break ins. But they had their uses.

Sitting at the bar Roman looked at the man behind the counter. "Patch 903, no ice. And bring me the big guy." Roman said quietly to the man as he nodded, taking the lien that Roman set on the counter and poured his drink before walking off to go get Junior. Taking a sip of the fine wine Roman looked around the bar counter at the several gang members sitting around him. But there were two girls that actually drew his attention slightly. The older of the two had long white hair and had several different staves on her back, and was wearing fine purple and black robes, which were evidently made for combat purposes. The girl next to her, the younger of the two, had short blue hair and had three different swords on her person. She was wearing a fine set of cloth that practically screamed 'I'm ready to fight' and she sported a long scar on her one uncovered arm.

'Intresting…' Roman thought as Junior walked up to him with his two body guards, the twins, ready to begin business. "Alright Roman, what do you want?" Junior asked as he eyed the criminal mastermind. "What, no kind words for your old pal Junior?" Roman snarked as Junior huffed. "Cut the crap Roman, we aren't friends, what's the deal your offering?" Junior asked as Roman huffed. "I need a couple of guys for a job, and you and your little gang were the first people that came to mind." Roman said quietly as Junior stared at Roman, his eyes wandering over the smartly dressed thief as he stared at Junior right back, drinking the rest of his wine.

"This isn't like you Torchwick, but I'll let you take them, how many do you need?" Junior asked as Roman took a moment to think. "Four guys." Roman responded, handing a small bundle of lien to Junior as he accepted the cash. "What's the word one the two girls over there?" Roman asked suddenly as Junior looked behind him, seeing the two girls before frowning. "Those two… I got nothing. They showed up three days ago and have been hanging around the club ever since. They don't have any lien, but they just won't leave, and none of my guys are inclined to try and make them…" Junior said as Roman raised an eyebrow before looking at the girls. "And why is that?" Roman asked as Junior turned around again and eyed the girls.

"They're professionals. We only tried to make them leave once, and the young one kicked all of my men's asses… before the elder actually offered to heal them as compensation. And she did a dam good job too, no one is in the hospital and I don't have any bills… aside from these two freeloaders hanging around." Junior said annoyed as the younger one suddenly looked at him for a moment, glaring at him before going back to talking to the older girl.

"They sound promising…" Roman said with a small smirk before getting up. "Pleasure doing business with you Junior. I'll be back later." Roman said, walking away quietly as a teenage girl with fiery yellow hair walked up to Junior. Roman took a moment to look around before hiding near the entrance to the club to watch what was going to happen.

 _BGM: RWBY Volume 1 soundtrack – 5. I Burn (Trailer version)_

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice. Oh! And one of those little umbrellas." The girl said as the man behind the counter nodded, Junior turning towards the girl. "Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?" Junior asked as the girl chuckled as she put one of her hands on her hips. "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" She shot back at him Junior huffing as he leaned against the counter. "So you know who I am. You got a name sweetheart?" Junior asked as the girl crossed her arms under her breasts. "Heh. Yes, Junior, I've got several." The girl said as she slowly faced Junior as a smirk came over her face. "But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir." She said roughly as she punched Junior in the crotch, Junior groaning in pain from the nut shot as the girl smirked, nearby the two other girls taking notice of the conversation.

"People say you know everything." The girl started as she pulled a picture out of her back pocket and showed it to Junior. "Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go." The girl said as Junior squeaked out an answer. "I've never seen her before. I swear!" Junior said in a high pitched voice as the girl frowned. "Excuse me?" The girl asked angrily as she crushed Junior's nuts, Junior groaning in pain as Roman took a moment to cringe in some form of sympathy for Junior from his hiding spot. "I swear, Sir!" Junior squeaked out as the two girls who were sitting at the counter slowly got up and walked away, still watching the conversation as Roman watched them. As they walked away a large group of Junior's men ran up towards the counter holding red hatchets as the blond girl smirked. "hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must be kinda embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward…" The girl said in a taunting tone.

"Listen! Blondie, sir! If you wanta make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" Junior said as the girl let go of his nuts, letting Junior recuperate as he started to walk away. "You'll pay for that." Junior said as he whipped out a pair of red sunglasses and put them on, the girl walking behind him and speaking. "Oh, Junior, I was just playing with you, don't be so sensitive!" She said as she got in front of him and stopped him. "Come on, let's kiss and make up, okay?" The girl asked as Junior eyed her with a strange look. "Okay…" Junior said quietly as he and the girl got closer, Roman peeking out from his hiding spot to watch as he saw the two girls from the counter wandering around, watching the proceedings.

Junior slowly leaned in for the kiss with the girl, Roman watching in slight disgust as the two girls quickly lost interest and started to walk away, before a loud crack resounded as Junior was sent flying into one of the glass pillars, shattering it as Roman looked back at the blond girl, who had her arm outstretched. Junior slowly looking up from where he landed before a large steel bottle fell on his head and knocked him out, his men all turning towards the blond girl as she smiled, the bracelets on her arms extending into gauntlets that clicked as she the shells into them. "Ok…" Roman muttered as the henchmen started running at the girl ready to swing their hatchets as the girl jumped into the air, illuminated by the spotlight with a smile on her face as she slammed down into the dancefloor, bending the glass floor and shattering glass the henchmen were sent flying into the air the music kicking up as the club was shrouded in right light as the girl stood up illuminated by flames as she ran at a henchmen and jumped in the air, slamming her foot into the back of his head before attacking another, upper cutting him and letting a blast off with her gauntlets as she kicked another in the face at the same time.

The henchmen started trying to rush her all at once, only for the girl to soundly beat them back. Kicking one in the stomach as she punched one in the chest as another jumped at her, the girl jumping up to meet him, slamming her fist into his jaw before slamming him down to the floor. As she kicked off another man and kicked another guy into another guy before upper cutting another henchmen in to the air as she looked behind her, seeing two more running at her as she blasted both her gauntlets at once, using the force of the blasts to propel herself backwards and slamming her elbow into one of the men's stomached before blasting one in the face with her gauntlets knocking him out and into another glass pillar as one more guy tried to run at her with a sword, only for the girl to furiously jab at him and send him flying as the DJ pulled a gun out from under the turntable and started shooting at the girl.

The girl easily ran around the bullets before using her gauntlets to launch herself at the DJ and kicked him in the face before elbowing him in the jaw, grabbing the back of his head and slamming him into the turntable before throwing him off the DJ booth as the music changed.

Junior's bodyguards were standing in the middle of the ruined dancefloor, the one in white standing in her sharp heeled boots as the one in red had a pair of claws on her hands. "Melanie, who is this girl?" The one in red asked the one in white, Melanie as Melanie spoke. "I don't know Miltia, but we should teach her a lesson." Melanie said as the blonde girl huffed, ejecting all her spent cartridges and throwing a pair of cartridge belts into the air, whipping them into her gauntlets with a practiced motion to reload her gauntlets. The girl smiled before jumping off the DJ booth, firing at the two girls as blasts flew at them, the two girls flipping out of the way as the blond girl landed and continued firing at the two girls as they split up, Melanie kicking in the air and cutting one of the blasts in half with her sharp heeled boots as Miltia dashed at the girl, trying to cut her with her claws as the girl tried to blast her in the back, only for Melanie to get behind her and tried to kick her head, only for the girl to bring up her gauntlets to block as she skidded back before firing again, Melanie kicking the blast into a glass pillar and shattering it as the two girls from the bar slowly walked onto the dance floor during the fight.

Miltia tried to slash at the blonde girl as she blocked her claws, Melanie coming up behind Miltia and kicking at the girl, who was knocked off balance as Miltia came up from behind, attacking from above as Melanie kicked at her legs, the blonde girl moving her leg out of the way to avoid Melanie's kick before blocking Miltia's claws before both girls kicked at the blonde girl together, sending her flying back as she rolled on the floor before getting back up, firing behind herself and launching at Melanie, punching the girl in white in the face and knocking her back as Miltia was forced on the defensive only for the girl to break her defense, punching her several times in the gut and sending her skyward before the girl punched at her as she came back down, being sent into one of the few remaining glass pillars and shattering it as Melanie got back up, just as the blond girl tried to attack her, forcing Melanie to flip out of the way as she tried to kick at the blonde girl, only for her kick to be caught by a punch as the blonde girl tried to kick Melanie, the two girls getting locked in a small duel of kicks before the blonde girl tried to punch Melanie in the face, wasting a shot as Melanie ducked out the way and tried to kick the blond girl in the face, her kick getting blocked but sending the girl skidding backwards as Melanie tried to follow up as the girl stood back up.

Suddenly the blue haired girl stepped in front of Melanie, stopping her as the white haired girl walked up next to her. "Help your sister." The white haired girl said, focusing on the blond girl as the blue haired girl drew her sword, which was a simple metal blade as Roman watched from his hiding spot, ready to be impressed or disappointed. Melanie simply nodded before getting off the dance floor to go help Miltia.

The girl with the sword ran and the blond girl, swinging her sword as the blonde haired girl tried to punched the girl's hand, only for the girl to grab her fist with her free hand and forcing the blond girl to block with her other gauntlet as the white haired girl circled around the blond haired girl, pulling a staff off her back that started to glow as Roman watched, staring at the glowing crystal. 'Is that a dust crystal? What is she doing?' Roman wondered as he got his answer the blue crystal glowing as the blond haired girl froze up suddenly by a thin sheet of ice covering her, allowing the blue haired girl a clean hit on her and sending her flying into a wall as the blond girl got up quickly and blasted off the wall behind her, launching herself at the white haired girl.

The white haired girl stepped out of the way, allowing the blue haired girl to catch the blond girl's arm as she flew by, turning the girl's momentum against her as she flung her into one of the remaining glass pillars, shattering it as the girl landed behind the bar, shattering the glass and spilling all the different wines and alcoholic beverages all over her as she slowly stood up. At this point the girl's hair was practically glowing yellow as small flames flickered off it as she jumped over the bar and back onto the dance floor as the blue haired girl and the white haired girl stood back to back, the blue haired girl holding her sword in front of her as the white haired girl held a staff in her hands, the gem on it glowing as all the men on the dance floor started groaning, slowly getting up thanks to the waves of healing energy that had passed over them, even Junior was affected by this energy, slowly getting back up as he went to go get something to deal with this girl.

"Neat trick." The blond girl said as she pulled out two more batches of bullets, reloading her gauntlets again as she got ready to fight. "All of you back off. We'll handle this." The blue haired girl said, the henchmen all staring at the girls before picking up their weapons and slowly backing off, not wanting to fight the crazy blond again. "Let's do this." The blue haired girl said as she ran at the blond, her swung her fist at her in tandem with her swing.

Roman started paying less attention to the fight, and more attention to the two girls. "Well, well, well aren't you two something special…" Roman whispered as he looked at the white haired girl and her crystal topped staves. Apparently she could manipulate dust, or what he thought was dust, to cause a variety of effects with her staves. The girl with the sword was none the less impressive, easily holding her own, and slowly winning against the blond girl with nothing more than just one of her three swords, though she seemed to be holding back.

"Thanks for the help ladies." Junior suddenly said as the blue haired girl and the white haired girl backed off and turned to him, as he held a rocket launcher over his shoulder, a spotlight shining down on him as he spoke. "But I'm going to make her pay for this." Junior said as the two girls backed off, getting off the dance floor as Roman smiled from his hiding spot, watching the rest of the fight play out as the two girls stood off to the side.

Junior was quick with the trigger, aiming at the blond girl and pulling it quickly, letting out a barrage of six rockets that flew all over the place before trying to home in on the blond girl as she flipped out of the way. Junior let off another barrage as the girl returned fire, Junior switching the rocket launcher into the form of a giant bat as he jumped at the girl, swinging the heavy weapon at her and knocking her back slightly as she stumbled, only getting a moment to look up before Junior sent her flying with an upward swing. The girl crashed into some glass, shattering it as Junior smirked, putting the bat on his shoulder as the girl got up, her hair starting to burn brightly as she chuckled. Taking a moment to stand up straight before slamming her fists together, letting off a blast of energy as her hair stood straight up and she was illuminated by flames before she dashed as Junior, who quickly switched his bat back into a rocket launcher and fired again.

The girl easily dodged out of the way of the rockets just as Junior switched the rocket launcher back into a bat, trying to swing it at the girl as she easily dodged his lumbering swings. The girl then slammed her fist into Junior's face, then his chest, and just as she pulled back Junior grabbed at her hair, pulling out a few strands with the girl's notice as she pulled off a vicious barrage of jabs at Junior's stomach before punching at him with devastating force, Junior trying to block to punch with his weapon, only for it to shatter completely as he was sent skidding back, Junior taking a moment to look at his broken weapon before looking at the strands of hair he clutched in his other hand.

The girl then noticed the hair, her eyes turning red as she flung her arms to her sides, practically exploding with force as all the glass in the club shattered as a blindly white light overtook almost everyone in the club as the girl dashed at Junior, letting out a yell as she punched him with enough force to send him flying out of a window and out onto the street out cold as the girl followed him out.

Back inside the club Roman was left staring in shock as he slowly stepped out of his hiding spot and looked at the destroyed club. "Someone has anger issues…" The white haired girl said quietly as the blue haired girl nodded. Roman smirked as she started walking up towards the girls.

 _BGM: Roman Torchwick – Excerpts from RWBY Volume One Score_

"That was quite the display girls." Roman said with a smile as the girls turned to him. "It was wasn't it?" The blue haired girl asked the older girl who nodded. "At least poor Junior won't have to pay for hospital bills. Except for his own of course." The white haired girl said as Roman coughed to get their attention. "As fascinating as this conversation is, I would like to offer you girls a deal." Roman said as the two girls shared a look between each other as Roman smirked. "You want to know what it is? Right?" Roman asked as the girls nodded. "Well I want you two to come and work with me and a partner of mine. Fired help and what not… though you two could become a little more than just hired hands." Roman said, sugar coating his words as the girls both smirked before chuckling. "You can't try and manipulate us sir, I know better, and so does my sister. And besides, we don't even know your name." The white haired girl said as Roman smirked.

"Roman Torchwick… a businessman of sorts." Roman said, tipping his hat to the girls. "A thief… classy. Very well. My name is Minerva, and my sister here is Cirno." Minerva said as Roman chuckled. "Your names aren't colors." Roman said as The two girls shared as shrugged. "Neither is yours." Cirno said as Roman chuckled. "Touché. But about that offer. What do you say? Partner for now?" Roman asked as the two girls took a moment to share a glance with each other. "Very well then." Minerva said as she and Cirno held out their hands. "Let's get to work." Minerva said as Cirno smirked, Roman smiled, genuinely smiled. These girls were good, and if they survived this first mission, they could become a second pair to join him a Neo in crime… and maybe they could help get him away from that devil Cinder. "Then let's go ladies. We have a job to do." Roman said as Roman spun his cane, leading the two girls as four henchmen started following them. They had a job to do.

 **Trailer 2**

 **Atlas Initiative**

 _BGM: Atlas Theme Revised (RWBY)_

Mokou and Patchouli watched from the deck of the airship they had gotten on to head to Atlas. It had been easy enough to stow away on the ship, or so they thought. They had been caught by security cameras, but no one had done anything about it yet for some reason. Patchouli and Mokou both looking out over the icy landscape of Atlas as the airship started pulling in for a landing. "It's cold here." Patchouli noted as Mokou huffed, leaning against the railing. "You think?" Mokou said back to her as she looked at the loading dock. Lines of soldiers were there along with crew men ready unload the ship as Mokou stood up. "Let's go Patchy." Mokou said as she started walking towards the stairs that led into the ship and towards the ground floor.

Getting on the ship had been the easy part, but now that they were in Atlas, getting off the ship was going to be much harder. The two had been found and sent with the other passengers towards the gangway to get off the ship. Patchouli had been a bit concerned, thinking they would need tickets to get off, but Mokou had waved her off without concern. After spending all of fifteen minutes waiting in line it was finally their turn to get off by presenting their tickets.

Patchouli took this time to glare at Mokou as she shrugged. "Come on, we don't have all day." The guard said as he waited for Mokou to present her ticket. "Yeah… about that." Mokou started as she suddenly punched at the guard, knocking him out as all the guars turned their guns on her as she looked at them Patchouli ducking behind cover as the guards all prepared to shoot. "Sorry about that, money's kinda in short supply." Mokou said as she fingered her katana, ready to pull it out. "But beatings aren't." Mokou said as the men all started shooting.

 _BGM: I Burn (RWBY || RoosterTeeth) ~ Orchestral Battle Arrange_

Mokou was quickly to pull out the Raijinto, a small wall of lightning springing up in front of her and evaporating the bullets as they touched it. All the guards stopped firing as Mokou smirked. All the guards were staring at her sword, which was glowing with lightning as it crackled dangerously. "What's wrong?" Mokou said as she slowly lifted the sword, pointing it at the guards as they slowly backed away. "You feeling lucky punks?" Mokou asked as Patchouli walked out of her own hiding spot. "Calm down Mokou, it was just tickets." Patchouli said as Mokou huffed. "Sorry but I don't want to be arrested." Mokou snarked as Patchouli face palmed. "You did not think this through at all…" She whispered.

"Whatever. Let's dance." Mokou said as she practically disappeared from view from sheer speed, the guards all gasping as Mokou appeared behind one, slamming the hilt of the Raijinto into the back of his head as she sheathed to katana, using the legendary blade while it was sheathed to avoid killing anyone.

Spinning around she used the sheathed sword to slam a soldier into a wall as the others started firing at her, Mokou pulling the Raijinto out of its sheath again and creating a new wall of lightning to catch the bullets, only for the wall to evaporate as Mokou shot past it, grabbing one of the soldiers by the arm before tossing him into another guard.

The rest of the soldiers all started backing off wearily as footsteps started clinking against the tile of the hallway. Mokou turned towards the sound as the soldiers started running, the sound of the heels becoming more apparent as a girl in white walked up through the hallway. "Commander Schnee!" One of the soldiers called as the girl held her hand out. "Stand back soldier, I'll handle this." She said, pulling her cutlass out of its sheath as Mokou smirked, holding her sheath with a smile as she placed it back on her side. "Commander Schnee? Really?" Mokou asked tauntingly as Patchouli groaned in annoyance. "Winter Schnee criminal. I'm a commander of a special forces unit." Winter said as Mokou chuckled. "I'm honored to have attracted such attention. Name's Mokou. My buddy here is Patchouli." Mokou said as Winter eyed Patchouli, who was busy sighed as she shook her head. "We could have avoided this Mokou…" Patchouli said as Mokou smirked. "Where's the fun in that?" Mokou asked as she looked at Winter.

 _BGM: 11 Qrow vs Winter – By Jeff Williams_

Winter was quickly fed up with Mokou as she tried to stab at her head, Mokou casually dodging out of the way before making a small bowing gesture with her hands at her sides. Winter gaining a scowl on her face as she tried to slice Mokou in the back, only for Mokou to shoot back up and pull the Raijinto out of its sheath, the blade of lightning making sparks against Winter's cutlass as the two girls took a moment to step back before engaging again.

Winter tried to slash at Mokou's side, only for Mokou to parry the slice and go for her own, Winter parrying that as the two started to fall into a rhythm of countering each other's blows. Mokou was clearly enjoying herself, while Winter was getting angry she was being toyed with.

Nearby general Ironwood had seen the footage of the ensuing fight, and was going himself with a small legion of soldiers. 'Just hold on Winter, we're coming' Ironwood thought as he and the soldiers ran towards the building where Winter and Mokou were fighting. Mokou had ended up breaking down a wall of the building and jumping out into the courtyard, where people and soldiers had scattered as Winter followed her out to continue fighting. Patchouli had been left in the building as she sighed. "This is one of those days again…" patchouli muttered as she started to recited a few spells, a staircase of stone shooting out of the ground and up towards the hole in the building to allow Patchouli to walk down to the courtyard to follow the fight.

Mokou and Winter were pretty much two blurs on the battlefield that only appeared when they clashed, Mokou still smirking as Winter grunted. "What's the matter girl? All talk and no skill?" Mokou taunted as Winter grunted. "Don't you dare say that." Winter shot back at her as she pulled away, her and Mokou both stopping for a moment as Winter flicked a small switch on her cutlass, a small knife coming out of the handle that she gripped in her off hand.

Mokou smirked as she held the Rajinto in one hand, the blade of lightning crackling as fire started to kick up around Mokou, a large flame of warmth in the freezing cold that was Atlas. "This should be fun." Mokou said as she and Winter went at it again. At this point Patchouli had climbed down the staircase, which had slowly disappeared behind her back into the ground as Ironwood and the soldiers appeared on the scene.

Patchouli eyed the man and the soldiers, knowing they would interfere with Winter and Mokou's fight if she allowed it. "We've come this far, too late to back out now." Patchouli said quietly as she walked between the soldiers and the fight between Mokou and Winter. "You! You're under arrest!" Ironwood shouted as he tried to stop the fighting, his soldiers all raising their guns as Patchouli spoke. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid that's not happening." Patchouli said as she pulled her tome out from behind her, whipping it open as she quickly started reciting spells rapidly, fireballs formed around Patchouli as the soldiers open fired, only for the metal of the ground to shoot up and cover Patchouli in a protective dome as the fireballs shot at the soldiers who scattered as the fireballs exploded, the dome of metal going back into the ground as Ironwood eyed the girl, who's purple eyes stared at him with a tried. "All of you, stand back. I'll take care of this." Ironwood said as he pulled his hand cannon out of its holster, ready to fight as he walked towards Patchouli, stopped when he was only a few feet away.

"What was your purpose for coming to Atlas?" Ironwood asked as the girl shrugged. "Less of a purpose and more of a chance happening, we had no idea where the ship would take us." Patchouli said as Ironwood frowned. "I doubt that a maiden wouldn't know where she is going." Ironwood whispered quietly to avoid letting anyone else hear. "Maiden? I do not understand, unless you are referring to the fact I am indeed a girl." Patchouli said as Ironwood stared at her, looking for any sign of lying in her eyes, to which he could find none. "Then who are you?" Ironwood asked as Patchouli spoke quietly. "I am Patchouli Knowledge, the Seven Days Magician." Patchouli said as Ironwood spoke again. "Do you or your friend have any reason for being in Atlas." Ironwood asked as Patchouli shook her head. "Other than just traveling and searching for something to do now, not much." Patchouli admitted as he watched Winter and Mokou's fight, which had stopped as the two locked blades. "Winter! That's enough!" Ironwood called as Winter looked behind her. "General Ironwood, sir!" Winter said as she pulled away from Mokou jumping away until she landed next to Ironwood, putting her knife back in the compartment of her cutlass as she sheathed it.

"We are going to escort these girls to my office, understand." Ironwood said as Winter stared at him before saluting. "On your orders General." Winter said as Mokou walked up next to Patchouli, sheathing her sword. "What's this about?" Mokou asked as Patchouli glared at her before slapping the back of Mokou's head, causing Mokou to rub the back of her head and flinch as Ironwood spoke. "Come with me." Ironwood said as his guards started lining up and Winter stood beside him.

 _BGM: Commander – Ironwood's Theme_

It had taken a while to walk to Ironwood's office, but soon he was sitting at his desk with Winter beside him, Mokou and Patchouli sitting across from him. "Computer, seal all doors and windows, nothing gets out of this room." Ironwood said as the windows started to dim, the door sealing shut as shutters closed over the windows of Ironwood's office. "So then, where to begin." Ironwood said as he set his hands on the desk.

"Sir, these two were stowaways on a transport ship, the white haired one attacked several guards before I arrived." Winter said as Mokou spoke up. "I didn't kill anyone alright; I understand people get prissy about that." Mokou said nonchalantly as Winter glared at her and patchouli sighed. "Allow me to introduce Mokou Fujiwara, a friend of mine… and the owner of the Raijinto." Patchouli said as Ironwood stared at her. "That sword she carries?" Ironwood asked as Patchouli nodded. "The very same. The sword of lightning and fire. Something Mokou knows all too well." Patchouli said as Mokou rose her hand and made a small flame appear in her palm, Ironwood staring as Winter blinked at the flame before going back into an expressionless face.

"And you claim you are not a maiden?" Ironwood asked as patchouli sighed. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I told you before, I am the Seven Days Magician. I studied long and hard to learn the seven schools of magic I have, all of them from old books and practice." Patchouli said as Ironwood stared at her, trying to find any deceit once again. "Very well… then I'll tell you exactly what a maiden is." Iron said as he stood up and started his story.

"The seasonal maidens are four girls with great power. As you can probably guess each of them are based on the four seasons in magic. While all can control the other elements to some degree, each has their focus. The winter maiden has water, the fall maiden has fire, the summer maiden was wind, and the spring maiden has earth. Simple." Ironwood said as Patchouli stood up. "I control all four, and more Ironwood." Patchouli said as Ironwood looked at her, Patchouli making small rocks come up from the floor as the metal of the floor twisted into a small sculpture, a small flame formed around her alongside a bubble of water floated above her hand. A gust of wind picked up as a small tree formed atop the metal sculpture, only for two small orbs, one a copy of the sun and the other a copy of the moon to float beside her for a moment before it all disappeared, except for the metal sculpture and the tiny tree.

"Impressive…" Ironwood muttered, knowing the cameras connected to his private server had captured the spectacle. "I am no maiden; I am a magician." Patchouli said as Ironwood nodded. "I can see that… Winter." Ironwood said as Winter stood up straight. "Sir?" She asked as Ironwood spoke. "I want these two on probation for the Atlas Initiative squad. They are under your care now Winter." Ironwood said as Winter looked at him. "It's not my place to say sir, but is that really a smart choice?" Winter asked as Ironwood looked at the two girls, patchouli who was staring at him and Mokou who was ignoring him. "No one but you and I are to know what these girls are capable of, but I want them helping the people of Remnant. Under your command." Ironwood said as Winter sighed. "Yes sir." Winter said as Ironwood turned to the girls. "Are you ok with this?" Ironwood asked as Patchouli nodded. "I'm not wearing a uniform." Mokou said annoyed as Patchouli glared at her.

 **Trailer 3**

 **From the Mountain to the Beacon**

 _BGM: [3L Pro] Original VGM – "Scourge of Conflict"_

Meiling grunted as she punched one of the monsters, a wolf-like one in the face, shattering its bone plate mask and killing the creature as it dissolved into particles of darkness. "There is not end to these things!" Meiling shouted to Marisa as Marisa shot several arrows at a trio of rhino like creatures, hitting them in the legs and causing them topple as Alice sliced through their soft stomachs, killing them as Marisa spoke. "We can see that Meiling, just keep fighting!" Marisa shouted at her as Meiling punched straight through another monster's face, killing it instantly as Nitori took aim at a large monster with her tank, firing a large steel spike that plowed through the monster with ease.

"We need to keep moving! It's obvious this city isn't going to be of any use to us!" Nitori shouted from inside her tank, referring to the large abandoned and crumbling city they were in under the mountain. "Well then what are we waiting for!" Marisa shouted at Nitori as she took aim at another monster, firing an arrow that hit it dead in the eye, killing it easily as Alice reappeared from the shadows next to Marisa.

"There is a group of five people north of us fighting a large contingent of these beasts. If we join up with them, we can combine our firepower and maybe get a way out of here." Alice suggested as Marisa nodded. "You heard her, Move out!" Marisa shouted as the three girls took positions around Nitori's tank.

 _BGM: Caffeine – RWBY Volume 2_

Nearby a group of four huntsmen and a teacher were fighting the Grimm. "Coco, status report." A rotund man said as he looked at the teenage girl next to him who had been firing into the crowd of Grimm with her minigun. "Everything's going well as usual professor Port." Coco said as she looked at her team mates. Yatsuhashi and Fox were fighting the Grimm with ease, however Velvet had stopped fighting, looking off towards the south for some reason. "Velvet? What is it?" Coco asked as Velvet looked to her leader.

"I heard something Coco, it sounds like shouting." Velvet said as she pointed to the south. "And I think a cannon?" Velvet said, not sure herself what she had heard. "Professor?" Coco asked, looking towards Port for an answer on what to do. "You're the team leader Coco, it's your choice what to do." Professor Port said as Coco nodded. "Alright team, we make towards the south, let's find out what's going on there." Coco said as Fox and Yatsuhashi looked at her before nodding silently. "Let's move." Coco said, taking off in a run with her team mates as Port followed behind them.

Both groups continued fighting the Grimm, unintentionally funneling the monsters between them and blasting them into nothing with impunity. When the two groups caught sight of each other Marisa smiled as she ran towards them, casually shooting a few Grimm in the head with her bow as she ran towards them. "Hey there! Uh… do you have any idea where we are?" She asked as Coco stared at her for a moment, letting her Minigun turn back into a handbag as she lowered her sunglasses to look in the girl's eyes. "Mountain Glenn… how can you not know that?" Coco asked as Marisa shrugged. "We've been wandering around for about week fighting them dam things, whatever they are, and we kinda need to not be lost anymore." Marisa said as Coco just continued staring at the girl as Velvet looked at all their weapons, quickly pulling out her camera and snapping pictures of Marisa's bow, Alice's kunai and Nitori's tank.

"Are… you from around here?" Coco asked as Professor Port caught up. "Nope. We got stuck here after some IDIOT!" Marisa shouted, thinking Anankos would hear her if she did for some reason. "Screwed up the teleport." Marisa said, angry as Nitori poked her head out of her tank. "To be fair Marisa, it was basically a test run with those things." Nitori said as she sat atop her tank.

"Coco? What's going on here?" Professor Port asked as Coco gestured to the four girls. "I… honestly have no idea professor." Coco said, shaking her head in confusion at what the hell was happening. "Wait you're a professor?" Marisa asked as Alice jumped behind her to back her up. "She called him professor, you think he wouldn't be?" Alice snarked as Marisa glared at her.

"Are you girls alright?" Port asked as Meiling spoke up. "We've been fighting these things for a fricken week straight, you think we are?" Meiling asked as Port coughed. "Ah… I understand. Who are you girls?" Port asked as Marisa spoke up. "Well I'm Marisa, this is Alice, the girl on the tank is Nitori, and that's Meiling." Marisa said, pointing at everyone as Meiling sighed and leaned against the tank for a moment.

"You girls wouldn't mind coming with us back to Beacon would you? It's dangerous out here." Port suggested as Marisa shrugged. "If we don't have to fight any more of these things for a while, sure." Marisa said as Port nodded. "Well then, Coco, I believe it's time we returned to the bullhead. Come along." Port said walking back with his weapon on his back as Meiling stared at it. "That… should not be an actual weapon." Meiling said, referred to the fact it was a axe attached to a gun. "There's weirder." Coco said as she walked towards Port, her team joining her as the girls followed them.

 _BGM: Out of Time – Ozpin Theme (Fan made)_

Ozpin sat in his office looking over the report Peter Port had made just an hour earlier about the mission to Mountain Glenn. The and team CFVY had found a group of four girls claiming them had been fighting Grimm for a week. But the strange thing was they claimed something about a test run, and they didn't know about the Grimm or anything about remnant. None of their weapons used dust, and one of them didn't even have a weapon, but was still a combatant.

But now they were about to step into his office, having been led by Peter back to Beacon for some well-deserved rest it seemed. As the elevator door opened the four girls stepped out. Alice, Marisa, Nitori and Meiling, as they had called themselves. It was obvious at least three of them worked well together as a team, standing close to each other and watching each other's back, but Meiling seemed to be the odd one out of the group.

"Hello girls… please, have a seat." Ozpin said, gesturing to the four chairs he had situated in front of his desk. Marisa however seemed to take on look at his chair and was struggling to hold his laughter in as Alice held her hand to her face. Nitori and Meiling seemingly confused as to the reaction of the two girls. "Is something the matter girls?" Ozpin asked as Marisa chuckled. "You do realize your chair looks like a dick right?" Marisa said with a smirk before she burst out laughing Ozpin frowning as he sighed. He had missed that it had looked like that when he had first ordered the chair… but it was a comfy chair. "My chair is not important miss Marisa. Please have a seat." Ozpin said politely as Marisa sat down, kicking her legs up and putting them on his desk as the other three girls sat politely.

"So girls? You really don't know about the creatures of Grimm… or this world?" Ozpin asked as Marisa took her feet of his desk. "Wherever this world is, I got no clue. We ended up here because a stupid dragon messed up his experiment and his teleportation didn't work." Marisa complained as Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Dragon?" He asked as Marisa waved him off. "It's a motif of Anankos, that's the man who made the teleportation that sent us here on accident." Alice said as Ozpin nodded. He suspected there was more to that, but he would let it slide. "Where were you girls trying to go?" Ozpin asked as Meiling sighed. "Home… Anankos pulled us away from home to help save his world, and when he tried to send us back… we ended up here." Meiling said quietly as Ozpin closed his eyes. This Anankos… he sounded quite a bit like himself. Pulling people away from their homes to go save the world… "Did you save his world?" Ozpin asked quietly.

"We did. Well we helped save it. It took the help of over a hundred good people, several massive wars, and enough bloodshed to last several lifetimes to save the world… but we did it. We did save the world." Alice said sadly as she closed her eyes, remembering her fallen friends. Saizo, Astore, among others. "Doesn't help the old dragon up and disappeared just before we did, with Garon, Jaffar, Zelgius and Cid for some dam reason." Marisa complained as Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Who are those people?" Ozpin asked. "Zelgius was a general and a friend of king Garon, Jaffar was Alice's teacher, and Cid… we don't really know Cid, but he was a good man with a bad mouth and a lot a skill." Nitori said as Ozpin nodded. "Do you have any idea where they disappeared to?" Ozpin asked as all four girls shrugged. "No clue. They all up a left, claimed it was time for the next generation to take its place in the world." Meiling said as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"How long did this saving the world take you girls?" Ozpin asked as he closed his eyes. "Anankos managed to call us all over the timestream… two friends of ours were sent nearly twenty years into the past and changed to course of history extremely, were we sent about five years before the final war with Anankos… and Meiling and two others ended up appearing only a few months before the final war started." Alice admitted as Ozpin sighed. "It seems this Anankos had a problem with his teleportation, even back then." Ozpin noted. "You think?" Marisa asked angrily as she gripped the Fuijin Yumi tightly. "Now we're stuck here, in this dam world filled with monsters and what not! After five years of constant fighting! All we get is more conflict!" Marisa shouted as she quickly got and held the Fuijin up, Ozpin getting a quick look at her bow as it lit up, the bowstring forming as an arrow formed in her fingers. "CAN WE JUST GET SOME DAM PEACE FOR AT LEAST A LITTLE WHILE!" Marisa shouted in anger as she fired her arrow, that flew past Ozpin's head and shattered the window behind him, causing wind to rush into the room as Ozpin sat still in his chair as Marisa slowly calmed down, Alice, Nitori and Meiling all waiting for her to sit back down. "Years ago I would have asked for the fighting to keep on coming, now look at me… I just want it to end, at least for a little while, just so we can finally rest." Marisa said quietly as Ozpin frowned at the girl.

'This… this is something I've seen before.' Ozpin thought as he looked among the four girls. All of them were jaded, each of them had blood on their hands from war and trying to save a world that hadn't been theirs. They didn't show it as readily as Marisa did, but it was clear that at least Nitori had the same PTSD that Marisa seemed to have, if her expression was anything to go by.

"I can offer you girls a place here at Beacon." Ozpin said suddenly as Marisa and the others all looked at him, the broken window letting wind stream in behind him, blowing his short hair and his closes in a manner that seems almost surreal. "You girls obviously have plenty of experience fighting… so why don't you teach some classes here at Beacon, or at least be teachers assistants. I can offer you all sanctuary here at Beacon. No more fighting for now unless you really need to. How does that sound?" Ozpin asked as Marisa looked at him with a sad and relieved smile on her face before looking at the other girls, who all nodded to her. "We'll take it Ozpin." Marisa said as Ozpin smiled at them for a moment.

"What can you all do?" Ozpin asked as Marisa stood up. "I'm an archer… and I know my ways around infiltration. You know, getting certain things and getting out quietly." Marisa said as Alice spoke up. "I know infiltration as well, as well as knowing how to make poisons and silent kills." Alice said, not speaking up about her magic. "I'm an inventor, I make things. Like my tank. Took down one of those giant elephants with it with one shot." Nitori said with a smile as Ozpin leaned in a bit. "You took down a Goliath with that tank?" Ozpin asked. "We've faced worse than a giant black elephant Ozpin… try fighting the reanimated corpses of friends and allies, or just fighting the undead at all. Or these grotesque muscled monsters called faceless that were made from the corpses of innocent people. Or the stone born, giant monsters made of stone that were almost impossibly strong." Meiling said as she closed her eyes, trying to get the images out of her head as Ozpin frowned. "You girls have faced horrors not unlike our own here on Remnant. But what can you do Meiling?" Ozpin asked, expressing his sympathy as Meiling sighed. "I'm a martial artist, and I'm strong enough to punch straight through one of those wolf monsters' bony faces." Meiling said as Ozpin nodded.

"I'll let you all get situated here on campus. Meet the other staff and what not. I'll have your jobs ready by the time the next semester starts here at Beacon Academy." Ozpin said as the girls all nodded, all of them getting up and going to the elevator. "Marisa… could I speak to you alone for a moment?" Ozpin asked as Marisa stopped just before the elevator. "I'll be down in a bit girls." Marisa said as the others got in the elevator. "We'll wait for you Marisa." Alice said as the elevator closed, taking the girls down as Ozpin got up from his chair.

"Tell me Marias… how bad was this world you were sent to save?" Ozpin asked as Marisa walked up next to him. "It was pretty crappy when we got there, but it had been made a better place by some friends of ours who managed to help King Garon bring his nation back from the brink to fight what was coming." Marisa said as Ozpin closed his eyes. "What did this evil that was threatening the world want Marisa?" Ozpin asked as Marisa closed her eyes. "It wanted nothing more than domination and destruction… There was actually a timeline where we had failed our duty to save the world and three kids ended up coming back from the bad future to try and prevent it… and they sure did help do that." Marisa said quietly as Ozpin sighed.

"You learned that you had failed once and yet you continued to strive onwards?" Ozpin asked as Marisa nodded. "If anything, learning that revelation just pushed us to go further. We didn't take any chances. In most stories it's just a small group of heroes that save the world… that couldn't be far enough from the truth." Marisa said as she slowly took her hat off her head, Ozpin watching her as she pulled a large book out of her hat somehow, but Ozpin didn't question it. "This… this was the army roster… it contains the names of every man, women and child… yes child, that helped end the war against this great evil." Marisa said softly as she opened the massive book to its last page, where one giant picture took up the whole page. Ozpin was left staring at almost a hundred people who all stood together for this one picture, all of them with smiles and weapons covered in blood, there were young men and women, a few children and even some older people. They looked like they had been through hell and lived to tell the tale…

"This picture was taken just after we had saved the world… it was taken so that we would never forget everyone…" Marisa said quietly as she lowered her head, trying to keep in the tears as her fingers drifted towards the right side of the page, Ozpin looking towards the group who was more focused on the right. "I could tell you everyone who I had traveled with, everyone I had fought with, by name. I know all of them… they were great friends… and now… I might never see them again…" Marisa said quietly as tears started to fall, Marisa falling into Ozpin's chair as she tried to hold in what tears she could as Ozpin slowly looked over the picture.

Here was someone sitting before him who had been through what he was pretty much trying to do. Stop the end of the world. And what had become of her but a girl who put on a mask to hide her pain. "I'm sorry about what you had to go through Marisa." Ozpin said quietly as Marisa wiped her tears. "It's alright… if it didn't go through it I wouldn't have made all those friends… At least if we had gone home we would have been able to visit them again… now we're trapped here on this world…" Marisa said as she slammed her fist into Ozpin's table.

"Go and get some rest Marisa… it's clear that you've more than earned it with all you've been through." Ozpin said as he closed her book and helped her up, helping her walk towards the elevator and handing the book to her as she held it tightly. "Good night Marisa." Ozpin said as Marisa looked up at him. "Kirisame." Marisa said as Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "My last name… it's Kirisame." Marisa said as Ozpin smiled. "Good night miss Kirisame." Ozpin said as the elevator closed slowly. "Night Oz." Marisa said just as the elevator closed, leaving Ozpin to stare at the door for a moment before closing his eyes and waling over to his destroyed window.

"Is how I'm going about trying to save the world wrong?" Ozpin asked quietly as he thought about the encounter that had just happened. Here was a group of people that had basically been put through what he was trying to put students through. They had saved the world… but had become broken and jaded in the process. They had lost any innocence they may have had. He knew it well, that no matter how hard they tried, even if they had ended up going home, they may never have readjusted to their home again. They had fought long and hard, and paid for it in blood, tears and now, not being able to go home.

"I'll get it right… I'll make sure this world is saved." Ozpin said as he closed his eyes. "But I'm going to do it so that no one ends up like her… so broken… so jaded…" Ozpin whispered as he sat down at his desk, letting the wind from the broken window flow over him. "But how?" Ozpin muttered.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Well… here it is. The first chapter of the new book four. An overwhelming majority of you wanted RWBY instead of Pokémon, so I went ahead and wrote it. Already it should be easy to figure out who is where. Patchouli and Mokou are out of the picture until Atlas shows up for the Vytal Festival, Cirno and Minerva, yes Minerva, not Vaati, are with Roman and Neo… and then we have Marisa… poor, poor Marisa. War… war is hell and the only ones who came out of Fates of illusion almost unscathed by the world of Fates were Patchouli, Meiling and Mokou, and only because they were only there for pretty much less than a year. Nitori, Alice and Marisa are not only broken slightly, but jaded. Marisa likes having friends, and things happened during Fates of illusion that broke part of Marisa. She wasn't really all there to begin with, but now it's slightly less… and the fact she might not be going home to Gensokyo to everyone she knows has hit her extremely hard. Out of the entire team, Marisa was the most social, she had to most friends. Not only has she lost her friends from the Fates world, but now from Gensokyo as well. She's been hit hard, maybe she'll be back up? Who knows. But for now, just leave your reviews below for the first chapter of Book Four of Fugere Illusion: Dust of Illusion._


	2. Chapter 1 Ruby Rose

_AN: I do not own RWBY or Touhou Project._

 _Well here it is, the first chapter of Dust of Illusion. Otherwise known as Episode one of RWBY Ruby Rose. Not much else to say other then read and review please._

 _But without further ado._

 _Let the dust settle._

Chapter 1

Ruby Rose

 _BGM: RWBY Theme: Sacrifice_

Roman frowned as he looked over the plan for the heist. For such a simple robbery this Cinder girl did not want to be subtle. Seriously a BULLHEAD extraction? "What the hell is she thinking…" Roman muttered as he looked over the planning board again, behind him in the warehouse where they had made the plan was his new cohorts, the four henchmen he had gotten on loan from Junior, and the two girls, Minerva and Cirno.

"I don't like this." Minerva said as Roman turned his head towards her, Minerva walking up behind him before standing next to him as they both turned to the planning board. "It's a simple robbery… why go through the trouble of an insane escape plan when simply getting in and out should be easy." Minerva said as Roman shook his head. "At least someone agrees this is insane. Regardless we have a job to do. Minerva, you're going to be in the bullhead with Cinder for extraction, Cirno and other four are with me on the ground during the robbery." Roman said as Minerva nodded. "I would prefer to be in the same place as my sister, but I'll be better in the air won't I?" Minerva asked as Roman shook his head.

"I don't know, will you? All I've see you pull off so far is using those staffs with dust crystal on top to make quite the effects." Roman said as Minerva shook her head. "Dust… yeah let's go with that." Minerva whispered as Roman stared at her as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. "So they aren't dust?" Roman asked quietly as he put the cigar in his mouth, the door to the warehouse suddenly being thrown open as everyone in the warehouse turned towards the door. "I'd prefer if Ms. Fall doesn't find out about this… I might tell you later if you earn my trust Roman." Minerva whispered as Roman huffed. "Very well then, everyone has secrets." Roman said as the woman herself, Cinder walked into the warehouse, looking over the assembled team.

"I thought I told you to only get four men Roman, who are these girls?" Cinder asked as she stared at Roman with her golden glowing eyes. Roman huffed as he spun his cane in his hand. "They… are my personal hired hands, unlike these four." Roman said, gesturing to the four henchmen before holding his cane by the stick and pointing the handle at Cinder. "You have your two cronies; I can have my own allies." Roman said as Cirno chuckled. "Allies? Is that what were are Roman?" Cirno asked with a smirk as Minerva spoke up. "We shall see." Minerva said as Cinder turned to her, staring at the white haired girl with her golden eyes, Minerva meeting her gaze with her own purple eyes.

"There has been a slight change to the plan Cinder. Minerva here will be in the Bullhead with you for the extraction, while Cirno here." Roman said, walking other to Cirno and throwing an arm around the young girl. "Will be with me on the ground." Roman said as Cirno moved his hand off his shoulder. "Fine, but we'll begin shortly." Cinder said, breaking away from Minerva as she lit up her hand and threw a small fireball at Minerva, who quickly pulled one of her staffs off her back and slammed the end in the ground in front of her, a barrier being thrown up in from of her as the red gem in the staff glowed brightly. "I don't like those who are defiant Roman… remember that." Cinder said as she watched the barrier go down before walking out to go and start the bullhead.

"Well Minerva, you are just full of surprises." Roman said sarcastically as he walked over to her, planting his cane on the ground as Minerva huffed. "I have a lot more then that… She wanted to assert her dominance over me… and she's failed." Minerva said as Roman held a tiny smirk. These two could help him with his Cinder problem. "You better watch yourself Minerva, she's a feisty one. I'm not exactly working for her of my own will." Roman warned her as he started to walk towards the door, motioning Cirno and the men to follow him. "If she tries anything, she'll learn the full extent of our power… right sister?" Minerva said as she looked at Cirno who walked past her. "Yep... I've already got plans." Cirno said with a smirk as Minerva nodded.

Roman and his team started making their way towards the dust shop they were going to rob as Minerva climbed into the bullhead with Cinder, getting in the back as Cinder started the bullhead. Both were keeping their distance from one another as the bullhead took off. Into the night sky.

 _BGM: None_

It was only about fifteen minutes later that Roman and his team were walking down the street towards the Dust Till Dawn shop. Roman stepping out of the alleyway with his cigar in his mouth, Cirno at his left hand side as Roman smirked, smiling slightly as he said one simple sentence. "Let's go." Roman said as the team started walking down the street.

People took notice of them. Cirno with all her swords holstered, and himself with nothing more than his cane… though he was annoyed that all his hired henchmen had their swords out. While they walked towards the shop. "Put your swords away idiots, not until we're inside." Cirno whispered to them angrily as Roman smirked out of her view. The men obeyed as they sheathed their weapons, following Roman and Cirno into the dust shop as the old man at the counter looked up at the group of six. Out of the sight of anyone, a young girl in a red hood was in the shop, listening to music as she read a weapons magazine.

The henchmen all stood in front of the counter as Roman got between them, standing tall in front of the old man as Cirno stood beside him. Intimidation was the first step to ensuring that the cops weren't called, and it was clear he had made an impression judging by the look on the old man's face. Roman quickly removed his cigar from his mouth, tapping it slightly to get a little bit of the butt to shake off as he crossed his arms, the cigar between two fingers and his cane hanging off his other arm as he spoke.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" Roman asked as the henchmen to his right pulled out his gun and pointed it right in the old man's face, the shopkeeper putting his hands up in fear as Cirno shot a look at the henchmen, one that Roman wished he could do the same without seeming week. "P-please! Just take my lien and leave!" The old man said in fear as he shook slightly. Roman took a moment to look the old man in the eye before speaking. "Shh…" He said, trying to keep the man quiet as not to raise any alarms. "Calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman said giving the man at least some reassurance before Roman turned to the henchmen and spoke. "Grab the dust." Roman said as one of the other henchmen put a case on the counter before opening it, each of his henchmen taking a tube out of the case to go fill with dust.

Cirno frowned but didn't do anything. Roman could easily see she wasn't exactly happy about what he was doing, but she understood that he had to. "I don't like this…" Cirno whispered to Roman as one of his henchmen got the shopkeeper to put out a burn crystal and out it in the case. "Take some crystals girl, for your sister." Roman said, they only had to steal what Cinder wanted, but he was willing to take a bit more, both for profit and to keep himself armed as Cirno sighed before pulling out a few lien that Roman knew was stolen. "Just because we're robbing the guy doesn't mean I can't uphold at least a few of my morals." Cirno said as she put the lien on the counter, the man slowly taking it as Cirno reached under the counter and pulled out several dust crystals before pocketing them as Roman took another burn crystal for himself.

 _BGM: RWBY Theme: This Will Be The Day_

As the henchmen were going about collecting the dust, one of them spotted the girl who had been standing in the back of the shop, her headphones over her head as the henchmen frowned before putting the dust container he had on his belt before pulling his sword out to threaten the girl.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." The henchmen said as Cirno looked over at the guy as he walked behind a shelf, Roman paying no attention as the shop keeper gulped. "Get in the back room old man." Cirno said, climbing over the counter and leading the old man to the back room of his shop as Roman shook his head before he looked at all the other dust crystals under the counter and smirked as he started pocketing as many as he could for himself.

"Hey, I said hands in the air!" The henchmen said, trying to argue with the girl who was completely ignoring him. "You got a death wish for something!?" The henchmen asked, annoyed as he put his hand on the girl's shoulder and turn her around, her hood falling off her head and revealing her headphones as she turned around confused. The henchmen growled as he pointed at his own ear, referring to her headphones as the girl caught his drift before pulling them off and put them around her neck, still blaring music. "Yes?" The girl asked as the henchman spoke, extremely annoyed. "I said put your hands in the air, now!" He said, one of his eyes twitching under his red sunglasses as the girl looked him over.

"Are you… robbing me?" The girl asked, slightly confused as the henchmen verbally groaned, back at the counter Cirno had come back to Roman as he examined a burn crystal, the one from the case as he and Cirno heard the henchman groaning in annoyance. "Idiot…" Cirno muttered as Roman sympathized with her silently. This was the reason he never liked hired help. "Yes!" The henchmen shouted at the girl, now completely annoyed as he held his red sword in front of him and put it in the girl's face. "Oh." The girl said, getting it now as the henchmen thought she was finally going to listen to him.

"Hey!" The henchmen started, only to groan as he was kicked across the store, flying towards the front door and past Roman as he kept examining the burn crystal, only his eyes drifting towards the downed henchmen and Cirno looked up at the guy, his other hired help coming over due to the commotion. Roman gesturing his head towards the aisle the man had been sent flying from.

The henchman ran into the aisle, pulling out his gun and pointing at the young girl as he held his finger on the trigger. "Freeze!" He shouted as the girl seemed to smirk at him. About two seconds later the man was sent flying out the window with the girl still kicking him as Roman finally turned around and looked at the shattered window. "I think we should leave." Cirno said as she grabbed the case full of crystals and dust, Roman getting off the counter himself, his cane in one hand as he stuffed the burn crystal in his pocket.

Looking out the window with the henchmen he watched as the girl in red slowly stood up, her weapon unfolding with several clicks into a giant red scythe as her music kept blaring out of her headphones for all to hear, Roman staring at the girl and observing her as Cirno walked out of the store with the dust case in one hand as she pulled out her own sword in the other.

The girl then looked up at the window and smirked, flashing her silver eyes at the group of thieves as she started spinning her scythe around herself, grabbing her headphones in the process as she slammed the scythe tip first into the pavement, as she held her headphones in her hands now before shutting them off.

Roman took a moment to stare at the girl as he looked at Cirno and nodded, the blue haired girl nodding herself as she ran for the ladder that would lead to their extraction. "Okayy…" Roman said, his cigar still in his mouth as he eyed his three remaining idiot henchmen. "Get her!" He said, annoyed at their idiocy as they ran out the dust shop door, Roman face palming for a moment since the window was open before he followed them out himself, not wanting to get his suit cut by the glass.

 _BGM: Episode 1 Ruby Rose – RWBY Volume 1 Score (2:11 – 4:55)_

One of the henchmen ran at the girl and swung his sword at her as she jumped up, avoiding the slice by hanging onto her scythe before spinning around on the implanted handle. Kicking the henchman in the face and sending his glasses flying as he flew back into the dust shop through the window as the girl pulled her weapon out of the pavement and landed with ease, the blade of the weapon behind her as she held a trigger near the bottom of the handle.

Pulling the trigger as one of his henchmen ran behind her she used the momentum from the recoil of the shot to spin around before slamming the flat of her scythe into the chin of one of the henchmen, sending him flying onto the roof of the dust shop before she spun the scythe around and slammed the back of the blade into the head of the other henchman, knocking him into the pavement with a flurry of rose petals as the man was left indented into the pavement.

His last henchman had gotten up against and had started firing his gun at the girl, only for her to zip away, using the recoil of her scythe's shots to dash around the street to avoid the bullets before she rammed straight into the man, sending him flying as the girl stopped herself by planting the tip of her scythe's blade into the pavement and sticking it there as she swung around, still hanging onto the handle of the scythe as she jumped up into the air, taking the scythe with her before she knocked the henchman back down to the ground in front of Roman as he looked up at the ladder on the rooftop, where Cirno was standing there waiting for him. The girl then landed in front of him as Roman looked down at the henchman at his feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were" Roman said sarcastically as he pulled his cigar out of his mouth. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." Roman said as he started to hear the sirens of the police, no doubt drawn to the shooting as Roman dropped his cigar and crushed it with the bottom of his cane. "And as much as I'd love to stick around…" Roman said as he quickly pulled his cane up and pointed it at the girl. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman said as the bottom of his cane popped open into crosshairs as he pulled the trigger on the head of his cane, firing a firework from his cane as the girl quickly pointed down at the pavement with the top of her scythe and fired, being sent flying up as Roman ran towards the ladder and started climbing as the explosion from his shot hitting the pavement blew up behind him.

The girl landed and looked around for a moment for Roman before turning around, spotting him climbing the ladder towards Cirno as the old man from the shop came out the front door, in one hand the bundle of lien the blue haired girl had left him. "You okay if I go after them?" The girl asked as the man nodded, the girl in red running towards the building as the man took a moment to look at the large bundle of lien he had been given… which would cover most of the expenses to his stock and shop so long the cops didn't find he had it. Quickly he went to go hide it for later.

Back at the roof Cirno helped pull Roman up as they broke into a run on the rooftop as the girl recoiled her way up to the rooftop just as Cirno and Roman reached the end of the roof. "Hey!" The girl shouted at them as Roman and Cirno turned around. "Presistent… Cirno?" Roman complained as he took a moment to look at Cirno as the girl nodded, putting the dust case down as she turned to face the red wearing girl. Behind her and in front of Roman the bullhead piloted by Cinder rose up to the rooftop, stabilizing as the girl looked up at it in confusion and awe.

Roman was quick to climb into the bullhead as Minerva got up and stood in the shadows of the bullhead, only her robes visible as Roman nodded to her as Cirno watched the girl. "End of the line Red." Roman called as he pulled the burn crystal out of his pocket, Cirno grabbing a wind crystal out of herself before they both tossed them at the girl, Minerva holding her staff and causing it to flash as Cirno grabbed the dust case and jumped into the bullhead as the dust crystals glowed for a moment before exploding at the girl's feet. Just as a figure dropped down in front of her. "That'll do it!" Roman said with a smile as he looked at Cirno, who frowned at him as she carried the dust case into the front of the bullhead to where Cinder was waiting.

Minerva was still standing next to him as they watched the dust from the explosions settle, a woman with a purple cape holding a riding crop standing in front of the girl with a large purple glyph shield in front of her protecting them both. The woman took a moment to huff as Roman realized just who this woman was. "Be careful." He advised Minerva as he ran into the front of the bullhead, where Cinder was piloting it with Cirno in the passenger's seat.

On the rooftop the woman swung her riding crop, a flurry of purple sparks flying out of it as they started to batter the bullhead, Minerva taking a moment to set up a barrier around the bullhead that stopped the sparks as they splashed against it. "We got a Huntress!" Roman shouted at Cinder as she continued piloting the bullhead, Cirno getting up and walking back towards the open bay where Minerva was.

The woman watched the bullhead as the barrier around it disappeared, the girl with blue hair coming up next to the larger girl who was hidden by shadows, both of them somewhat obscured by the shadows as the huntress started her next attack. Pointing her riding crop above the bullhead she fired off a single purple spark that exploded into a summoning circle above the bullhead, dark clouds forming above the bullhead as Roman looked up at the clouds, Cinder not paying them any heed as she kept flying.

The woman on the roof then pulled her crop down, causing icicles to rain from the clouds in a storm as they started to batter the bullhead, Minerva barely remaining steady as Cirno growled, throwing her hand out as the icicles stopped falling. Inside the bullhead Roman had his mouth gapping as Cinder took a moment to stop and watch herself, the icicles all redirecting themselves to Cirno's command as the huntress gasped herself.

Roman was quick to run back into the open cabin, watching as Cirno moved her hand to direct the icicles. "What is she doing?" Roman asked as Minerva whispered to him. "It's her power… the power to control the cold and ice." Minerva whispered to him as she turned back towards the huntress, her face still hidden by shadows along with Cirno's as all the icicles started flying at the huntress.

She was quick to put up a shield as the icicles rammed against it, the frail ice shattering into shards against her shield as they collected around her, Cirno balled her hand into a fist as the huntress started below herself, jumping out of the way as the shards of ice blasted up into a pillar of ice that shattered part of the roof. The ice soon disappeared as the huntress scowled, the shards of the roof glowing purple as she took command of them, turning them into a makeshift spear that she sent at the open cabin of the bullhead.

Minerva was quick to act, throwing her staff out in front of her as it glowed, a barrier forming around the bullhead again that the spear shattered against before reforming and trying again. "Annoying." Minerva whispered as she put her staff on her back, the barrier falling as the spear flew at her. Quickly she pulled something out from behind her, a book, Brynhildr, quickly opening it she balled her hand into a fist as the spear of shards stopped just inches from her face before shattering into nothing from being crushed by gravity. "And just to make sure they don't try to follow." Minerva whispered as the bullhead started pulling away, Cinder unable to see what she was doing as a runic circle formed under the girl and huntress, the huntress and the girl both jumping out of the way as trees sprung up from the runic circle as the cabin door closed and the bullhead flew away, leaving the girl and the huntress alone on the roof as the trees disappeared slowly.

 _BGM: Dim Moonlight – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Well girls… I'm impressed." Roman said with a smirk as he looked at the two girls in front of him. "What was that you did Minerva, with the…" Roman said, looking quickly back into the front of the bullhead to see Cinder still piloting. "With that book." Roman whispered as he walked fully into the cabin, closing the door behind him as Minerva sighed. "I suppose you could call it my main weapon. Brynhildr. The book of life, earth and gravity. Only I and certain others can use this book." Minerva whispered as she put the book back in it's holster that she had for it.

"So… you going to tell me about those staves of yours?" Roman asked as he pointed at the crystal atop the staff. "These staves are my craft. I make them. Using crystals, I change an ordinary crystal into a staff of great power, but only in the hands of those who know how to use them... namely me." Minerva said as she held the staff in front of Roman. Its design was that of a swirl with a red crystal in the center of the headpiece. "This staff is barrier, made to form protective fields using the power contained in a ruby." Minerva said as Roman stare at it.

"Wait…" Roman muttered as he pulled a small burn crystal out of his pocket. "So it's a gemstone and not a dust crystal?" Roman asked, confused and slightly amazed as Minerva nodded. "I have no idea what would happen if I tried to make a staff using one of these dust crystals… so I stick to normal gems. But I'm going to need more to make different staves." Minerva said as Roman smirked.

"What kind can you make?" Roman asked as Minerva placed a finger over her mouth. "Not with her listening. I don't want her to know anymore then she already does. We'll talk in private Roman." Minerva said as Roman nodded and lit himself another cigar. "Why tell me now?" Roman asked as Minerva looked at Cirno who nodded. "You kept my sister safe enough as it is… We believe you've earned at least a little trust from us." Minerva said as Roman smirked as nodded as the bullhead stopped flying, hovering just over the dock warehouse they were using as a sort of hideout.

"I suppose it's time you meet my real partner girls." Roman said as he smirked, grabbing the dust case from the floor as the door to the bullhead opened to let them all out. A few people were standing in front of the warehouse as Roman got off with Minerva and Cirno following him. Roman stared at Cinder's cronies with a glare. Emerald the thief, and Mercury, Cinder's personal assassin.

But turning towards the final girl Roman smiled a genuine smile as he looked at Neo. The short girl holding her umbrella open over her head as she gave a soft smile to Roman. "Nice to see you again Neo." Roman said as he started to walk inside the warehouse as Emerald and Mercury stared at the back of his head before turning to Cinder as she got off the bullhead. Minerva and Cirno following Roman as Neo walked with him.

"Neo, meet our new partners… and no I don't mean Cinder's two goons, I mean actual partners." Roman said as he set the dust case down on the ground of the warehouse before turning to Minerva and Cirno as Neo frowned as she looked them over. However, she took a quick look at Cirno and smirked, the blue haired girl barely any larger then she was. "Minerva, Cirno, this is Neo… a sort of… happy accident if you will." Roman said, still remaining snarky as Minerva caught his drift and nodded. "What do you mean happy?" Cirno got out before Minerva shoved her hand over her mouth. "When you are older sister. A lot older." Minerva said as Roman chuckled.

"Neo here has quite the tricks up her sleeve. I've seen a few of you girls' tricks, Cirno's ice and your… stuff." Roman said, not knowing what to refer to Minerva's tricks as. "Just call is my craft." Minerva said, waving him off. "Yeah whatever, is that actually your semblance?" Roman asked as Cirno and Minerva took a moment to look at each other. "Actually, my ability is this." Minerva said as she snapped her fingers, the lock on the dust container came undone without anyone touching it as Roman looked back at her. "The ability to lock or unlock. That is my power." Minerva said as she snapped her fingers again, locking the container back up as Roman smirked. 'A thief's power.' He thought as all sorts of plans came to his head about what he could do with just himself, Neo and these girls. "Before you ask, yes, it can do a lot more than just locking and unlocking locks. I've used it before to seal someone else's power, and to cause people to 'lock up' during a fight." Minerva said, thinking Roman had thought she only had one application to her power. 'Even better…" Roman said as he fought to keep a vicious smirk off his face. With this girl he could completely shut Cinder and her own insane powers down. He just had to keep her from knowing about it.

"Well how about we call it a night ladies, I say we've earned it. We've got a busy day tomorrow." Roman said with a smile as he walked off towards the back of the warehouse, twirling his cane as Neo followed him. "Was it a smart idea to tell him all that sis?" Cirno asked Minerva quietly as she followed her, and they followed Roman. "He may be a thief, but I see a lot of Rennac in him. We may not be able to stop his thievery, but we may be able to turn him to our side." Minerva whispered to Cirno as she nodded. Unknown to each other, Cinder, Roman and Minerva, the three already had a deadly game between them, and the prize… Roman's life.

 _BGM: [Piano] Love-coloured Master Spark_

Marisa sighed as she looked over the course she would be going. She was going to be the teacher of an optional course for assisting aim, in other words only people who had ranged weapons would ever come to her. She was fine with that, so long as it gave her a chance to settle down… at least for a while.

The Fuijin Yumi strapped to her back Marisa sighed as she looked over the student roster, or at least the roster before the test that decided who stayed in Beacon, and who left. Suddenly there was a knock on the door to her new office, which was completely bare bones except for a desk that Marisa had left the army roster on, so she could look at it whenever she wanted to. "Miss Kirisame. Do you mind if I come in?" Ozpin called from the other side of the door as Marisa put the student roster down. "Yeah, you can come in Oz." Marisa said loudly as the door opened, revealing Ozpin in all his glory, holding a coffee mug in one hand and his cane in the other.

"How have you been Marisa? Adjusting well?" Ozpin asked as he closed the door behind him, Marisa giving a small huff with a smirk as she spoke up. "About as well as I can Oz. What do you need?" Marisa asked as Ozpin's eyes suddenly grew serious. "I don't know if you've heard, but last night a dust shop was robbed in Vale." Ozpin said as Marisa raised an eyebrow. "And this is important why?" Marisa asked as Ozpin put his coffee cup down on his desk before pulling out his scroll and opening it and bringing up a picture before handing it to Marisa.

Marisa took one look at the picture before her eyes went wide. It was a picture from security footage from the dust shop. Four men in black suits, one smartly dressed criminal identified as criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick. And a blue haired girl with several swords… "No… No that can't be…" Marisa said in disbelief as Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Do you know her?" Ozpin asked as Marisa looked up at him. "This can't be her… she's the last person who would be this, let alone with Minerva…" Marisa muttered as Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Who is she Marisa?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Cirno… but why?" Marisa muttered as she got up and walked over to the army roster and pulled it over to her desk before opening it to one of the first pages. Ozpin got up himself and walked around Marisa's desk so that he was looking over her shoulder. The two pages that were opened had pictures of a blue haired girl with several swords and a smile on her face, and the other had a picture of a white haired girl who had a book in her hands riding a white horse, several staves on her back as she wore fine purple and black robes. "Cirno and Vaati… Minerva now I guess. They were the two who were sent back twenty years to the past… they became the general and the strategist of Nohr… the epitome of the law basically… there is not freaking way this is her." Marisa said as she held the scroll and looked at the pictures, the one in the roster, and the one on the scroll… that matched.

"The pictures match Marisa." Ozpin said as Marisa chuckled and sad and almost broken sound. "You think I don't realize that… but even if this was her, there is no way she would be without her sister… and even then they wouldn't do this without a reason." Marisa said, trying to find a justification, any at all for Cirno and Minerva, the big goody goodies of their group, to go rouge and join a criminal.

"What kind of reason would there be?" Ozpin asked as he sipped his coffee. He decided to hold off on telling Marisa that a second girl who, now that he had seen a picture of her, had matched Minerva's clothing during the heist. "I mean, the only criminals they ever worked with were Rennac, Jaffar, Niles, Shura… lots of criminals actually, but Shura and Rennac were an underworld informant and the Nohrian spymaster, they only met Jaffar later, and Niles was one of the servants of prince Leo." Marisa said, still wondering what this picture even meant.

"Wait…" Marisa muttered as she turned the page of the army roster to Rennac's page, Ozpin just watching as Marisa turned the wheels in her own head. "Rennac… a former criminal who was discovered to be the Nohrian spymaster later… that's a lie, he was a former criminal who became the Nohrian spymaster." Marisa said as she looked at the picture again, this time focusing on Roman Torchwick. "Could they be trying to…" Marisa muttered as Ozpin was left to mull in his own thoughts.

"I suppose I could show you this picture Marisa." Ozpin said, taking the scroll for a moment and changing the picture to one that showed the blue haired girl giving the shopkeeper a bundle of Lien before raiding his counter for dust crystals. "The police didn't find this image because it was scrubbed from the records, a full twenty seconds that was scrubbed from the footage for an… unknown reason." Ozpin said as Marisa looked up at him. "You scrubbed part of this… footage?" Marisa asked, not knowing what footage meant, but she could guess.

"I forgot that technology isn't exactly something you know much about Marisa, but part of the footage was scrubbed for some reason, and this is the only picture from that scrubbed footage." Ozpin said, admitting nothing as Marisa sat down in her chair. "Are they trying to turn Torchwick into an ally? Another Rennac?" Marisa muttered as Ozpin closed his own eyes. "What do you believe they are doing Marisa?" Ozpin asked as Marisa turned to him. "I… don't know. I think they might be trying to gain Torchwick's allegiance… But what could he even offer them, offer us." Marisa asked as Ozpin closed his eyes. "You are thinking that your allies believe Torchwick has connections that they could use to find a way back home?" Ozpin asked as Marisa shook her head. "Maybe… I don't know… All I know is that this." Marisa said as she pointed at Cirno standing next to Torchwick. "Doesn't add up… I've known them both for years and the only way I could see them doing this is to gain the help of a new Rennac… a new… criminal… spy…" Marisa said trailing off before she slapped herself. "OF COURSE! Why the hell wouldn't they! Minerva helped run a kingdom, and to her information is power and ways to keep people alive! She's trying to build resources, starting with information and and…" Marisa said, jumping up from her chair and starting to ramble as Ozpin smirked.

"You can figure out what they are doing later Marisa… but for now, it's almost time for the semester to start." Ozpin said as he took his scroll. "I'll get rid of the footage and make sure they stay off radar… I hope that your theory about what they are doing is not unfounded." Ozpin said as Marisa smiled and looked back at the army roster, still looking over Rennac's page. "Don't worry sir… I know exactly what they are doing." Marisa said with a smile on her face.

(Stage Clear…)

(HOLD IT!)

 _BGM: Obsidian Ruler – Fire Emblem Fates_

 **Somewhere west of Vacuo, Sanas Continent**

It was a dark night west of the kingdom of Vacuo. Near the edge of the great desert that acted as a natural barrier to the kingdom, a small camp was formed at the edge of the desert, six individuals all sitting around a fire as they spoke. "I still don't see why this was a good idea my friend." One of the men said, the man with blue hair and a small red gem in the center of his forehead, wearing a white clock, to the largest man, who was wearing a black cloak, and had a massive double edged battleaxe on his back. "He is right milord; this is terrible idea." A man in red armor said as the man in golden armor chuckled. "I for one find it amusing as fuck, the six of us going on to make a new kingdom? It'll be fun." The man in gold said as the woman with green hair sighed. "I honestly couldn't care either way, so long as me and my husband will be fine." The green haired woman said as her husband remained silent, but leaned into the woman with a smile on his face, his red hair waving slightly in the wind from the desert.

"Surely milord you must see this as." The man in red armor started before the man in black held up his hand to stop him. "Be quiet for a moment, I'm thinking… we need a plan." The man said as the man in white sighed. "Makes you wish Minerva was here doesn't it?" He asked as the man in black sighed. "Her and Celsius… Cirno… That's confusing sometimes." The man in black said with a sigh as the man in gold chuckled. "You're the one with the fucking idea to travel the worlds Garon, you knew Minerva had to go home. You can't always rely on her." The man in gold said, finally giving a name to the man in black. "I know that… I just wish she was here… regardless." Garon said as he stood up, his companions standing up with him. "This is a kingdom on the edge of destruction… We have a long road ahead of us for what I have planned." Garon said as he looked off into the desert, the sight of a billowing smoke stack barely visible in the distance. "Let us rebuild this kingdom… back from the brink like Minerva did for me." Garon said as his companions stood next to him, all of them ready to join their king in his great adventure, to rebuild Vacuo, the weakest of the four kingdoms of Remnant, on nothing more than a whim.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: AND CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, did anyone see this? Ok most people probably saw the first thing, me doing an edited version of episode one, but GARON! HE IS HERE IN REMNAT! With help! It shouldn't be too hard to figure out who most of his help is… thought some might be harder than others, but I think a certain one is obvious so I'll say it right now. Anankos… ANANKOS! I don't know if anyone would figure it out instantly but there was a reason that instead of going back to Gensokyo the team ended up in Remnant. And that reason… is because Anankos and Garon left for a new world to explore together with their team, at the same time that the Touhou team was going home, Anankos' teleporting shenanigans interfering with the teleportation of the girls… and pulling them to Remnant as well. Yes… it was entirely Anankos' fault. AGAIN! Also Garon has made it his mission to rebuild Vacuo, which in the World of Remnant minisodes is descripted as having the hardest time out of all the kingdoms… for no other reason other than HE DOES WHAT HE FRICKEN WANTS! He doesn't even know the kingdom's name. Someone is going to be chewed out by everyone when they figure out he's the reason they're stuck on Remnant. Pray for Anankos' soul to survive the wrath of eight women scorned._


	3. Chapter 2 Shining Beacon and Schnee

_AN: I do now own RWBY or Touhou_

 _So I decided to give you all an extra chapter of Dust of Illusion before going back to Fates again. I don't have much to say other than from now on, I'll be responding to reviews in the bottom AN before going off on my own tangent. But There was one review that I got just today that I wanted to address, so I'll address it here._

 _To Condoriano_ _: You missed a lot by skipping Fates of Illusion like… everything. There was in fact a reason for Vaati changing her name to Minerva, and since it isn't exactly plot important I'll tell you here. When Vaati first became Vaati, she was 1. Male 2. Just choosing the name she used for gaming online, like normal humans do. Vaati was nothing more than a name with no identity behind it. That name lost even more significance with Vaati being turned female by Marisa in the FIRST BOOK mind you, and Vaati spent all of what? Two years or three years? A fourth or fifth of that in coma, as Vaati. Vaati was just a name, nothing more._

 _Minerva is an identify. Vaati originally took the name when she got sent TWENTY YEARS INTO THE PAST in Fates of Illusion. During that time she grew an identity under that name. Her own emotions, her own ideals, her own actual personality, When she was Vaati she didn't identify as a guy or a girl, she didn't care, now as she's spent over twenty years of Minerva who actually does identify as female, and has the vicious streak, motherly side, and enough threats to Garon's manhood and the periods to back it up, Minerva has become more of her real identity then either Vaati or the life she led before, she been Minerva longer than either, at least ten times longer than she was Vaati, and around twice as long as she was originally. In a sense, she's become the mask. It's her development as a character, could you go over twenty years as someone different, when you haven't even been yourself for nearly that long, and then say you are still yourself?_

 _Sorry about the rant but I just wanted to get that out of the way. So please, read and review, and ask your questions if you want to. I'll answer them next chapter._

 _But without further ado._

 _Let the Dust settle._

Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon

 _BGM: [Piano] Love-coloured Master Spark_

Marisa smiled as she looked out the window at all the airships that were pulling into the Beacon academy, the newest batch of students arriving today. It was also going to be the day where she was to be introduced, alongside Nitori, Alice and Meiling, to the student as specialized combat instructors. Alice was stealth and swordplay, Nitori was weapon maintenance and upgrades, Meiling was close combat and hand to hand, and she herself was long range combat skills, as well as demolitions.

As the airships pulled in Marisa turned eyes eyes to scan everything, watching every student from her vantage point to see if anyone seemed interesting… or if anything interesting happened. And already she had spotted something. Just in inside the bullhead, almost out of her range of vision was a body in white armor throwing up into a trashcan, clearly from the flight of the airship.

Marisa had to suppress the urge to laugh at that as all the other students filtered off the airships, and she had already caught sight of a few more… interesting individuals. On the second airship that had pulled up a girl with bright orange hair wearing pink was hopping around a black haired boy in green like she was on a caffeine frenzy. She couldn't hear what they were saying given how far away and how high up she was, but it wasn't hard to guess that the boy was probably annoyed and girl wasn't paying attention.

Then there was the white haired girl in white, clearly someone has a favorite color, with a bunch of luggage on a trolley. Even her suitcases were white. 'I swear if her name is white, or some other variation, I will not stop laughing.' Marisa thought with a smirk as she looked around again. There was a girl with an explosion of blond hair wearing brown standing next to a girl who looked like that little red riding hood girl she had read about in one of those fairy tales before, the girl was hopping around and acting crazy while pointing at something, which following her finger was the various weapons of other students. Then something happened… which Marisa was pretty sure was a trick of the light. The girl practically started floating and was failing her arm fast enough it didn't look like it was attached to her body as she started following students around before the yellow haired girl seemingly pulled her back to reality. 'That was… weird…' Marisa thought for a moment before shrugging, she'd seen weirder.

Looking around again she saw a girl wearing bronze armor with a shield on her arm, her fiery red hair done up in a nice ponytail. Unlike almost every other student she could see, she actually knew who this girl was, she had stood out amongst the student roster Ozpin had given her, and Marisa had paid extra attention.

"Pyrrha Nikos, honors graduate from sanctum, winner of several tournaments in Mistral… and had her face put on cereal boxes." Marisa said with a chuckle as she watched the young champion move around Beacon with stride and grace, students avoiding her and even looking at her in complete awe. 'Someone's a celebrity…' Marisa thought bitterly. Pyrrha was a prodigy according to several people, even Ozpin himself… but that didn't mean Marisa was going to go easy on her, if anything she was going to make things harder for her in class.

It was just then a sudden explosion rang out among the school, Marisa snapping to attention and kicking the window open, having pulled the Fuijin off her back and already aiming down at the school dock as she spotted the large crater in the middle of the dock that had the red riding hood girl and the white girl in it. Marisa looked at the crater for a moment before slowly lowering the Fuijin as a girl in black picked something up off the ground as the white girl and the red riding hood girl got out of the crater.

The black haired girl then proceeded to say something to the white girl that got her all flustered as she took whatever the girl in black had picked up off the ground from her and stormed off as the black haired girl and the red riding hood girl proceeded to start up a small conversation as the blond in armor proceed to walk up the red riding hood girl as the black haired girl left.

Marisa sighed as she closed the window and put the Fuijin back on her back before walking over to the door. "Might as well get down stairs for Oz's introduction." Marisa quipped to herself as she left her room to go downstairs.

 _BGM: Episode 3 The Shining Beacon Part 2 – RWBY Volume 1 Score_

Ruby was walked alongside her new friend Jaune as they walked into the main auditorium hall for Beacon, many students looking up at the stage and around the room as Ruby heard someone call her. "Ruby!" Yang called, waving her sister over as Ruby and Jaune turned towards her. "I saved you a spot!" Yang called again as Ruby turned back to Jaune. "Hey I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby called as she ran off towards Yang leaving Jaune alone. "Hey, wait!" Jaune tried to call after her, but Ruby wasn't paying attention. Groaning Jaune looked down at the floor. "Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune asked himself quietly, but not quietly enough as he started to walk away to find a spot. Pyrrha had been standing behind him and watched as he walked away into the crowd.

Back with Ruby and Yang, Yang had decided to try and start a conversation with her little sister. "How's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked with a smile as Ruby stared at her slightly angry. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" Ruby yelled at her as she crossed her arms. Yang rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Yikes. Meltdown already?" Yang asked as Ruby stared at her. "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! There was some fire and I think some ice?" Ruby started, at first angry before going off on a tangent as Yang rolled her eyes. "Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked Ruby with a smile, thinking that Ruby was just joked with her as Ruby snorted. "Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed, and then I exploded!" Ruby said all flustered as the girl from earlier, Weiss came up behind her. "And then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby yelled, finishing her small rant as Yang rolled her eyes at her sister's rant.

"You!" Weiss yelled at Ruby, scaring her into Yang's arms as she yelped. "Oh Dust, it's happening again!" Ruby yelled as Weiss glared at her angrily. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss shouted as Yang finally realized Ruby wasn't joking, her pupils going white for a moment as she spoke. "Oh by Oum, you really exploded…" Yang said as she stared at Ruby before Ruby spoke again. "It was an accident!" She tried to justify as Yang put her down. "It was an accident, really!" She said, trying to apologize to Weiss as she flashed a pamphlet in front of her titled _Dust for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals_. "What's this?" Ruby asked as she tilted her head to look at it straight.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product." Weiss recited as Ruby and Yang just stared at her, confused as Weiss kept talking, in Ruby's head her voice getting higher as Ruby started to zone out and Yang shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Uhh…" Ruby started, confused about the pamphlet as Weiss spoke again. "You really want to start making thing up to me?" Weiss asked rudely as Ruby looked up and down at her. "Absolutely?" Ruby said, unsure as Weiss shoved the pamphlet into her hands. "Then read this and don't ever speak to me again." She said as she frowned at her and Yang.

"Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang suggested as she smiled at Weiss and Ruby as Ruby started trying to talk to Weiss again, and failing.

Back with Jaune he was standing alone in the crowd, watching the argument as Weiss pointed at him and spoke sarcastically. "And talk about cute boy, like tall, blonde and scraggly over there." Weiss said as she pointed at Jaune. "Really?" Jaune asked, smiling as he had at least been noticed. "No." Weiss said clearly annoyed about something Ruby had said as Jaune looked down again, just as mic static was heard over the intercom. "Ahem… I'll keep this brief." Ozpin said as he spoke into the mic stand on the stage, everyone looking up at him and Glynda as Ozpin started his speech.

Up in the rafters of the auditorium, Marisa was laying on one of the rafters and watching the proceedings as Ozpin spoke, Alice standing on one of the beams herself as she watched as well. Meiling and Nitori were down in the stands watching as well as Ozpin spoke. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted potential, in need of purpose, direction." Ozpin said as Marisa smirked. "He's right… all these students may be great in their own way… but they are all without purpose." Alice said as Marisa looked down at little red riding hood again. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Marisa said with a smirk as Alice followed her gaze and looked at the girl in question. "I suppose not. She's the only one currently truly dedicated." Alice noted as Marisa smirked at her and kicked her legs up, swinging them in the air as Ozpin spoke again. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Ozpin said as he took a quick look up at the rafters, spotting Marisa and Alice watching from above and following their gaze, to young Ruby, the girl he had personally ensured would have a place at Beacon.

"It is up to you, to take the first step" Ozpin said as he started to walk off stage, shooting a glance up at the rafters as Marisa and Alice both nodded as Ozpin turned his gaze to Meiling and Nitori, who got the hint to see him later as Glynda spoke. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda said as she walked off stage herself, leaving the students to their own devices.

"He seemed kinda… off. Almost like he wasn't even there." Yang noted as Jaune walked up behind the girls. "I'm a… natural blond you know." Jaune said as Ruby, Yang and Weiss turned to him, Ruby smiling as Yang smirked, Weiss just face palming as she realized Ruby wasn't the only one who didn't understand sarcasm.

 _BGM: Out of Time – Ozpin's theme (Fanmade)_

Ozpin sat in his chair as he looked at the assembled girls in front of him. Marisa had once again put her feet on his desk, as she did, while the others sat rather politely. "So, what is your opinion of the current batch of students… Ms. Kirisame?" Ozpin asked as Marisa huffed. "White on white is a snob, yellow hair reminds me of myself a bit, couple of the guys are rude as hell, I think I saw a pair of ears under black's bow for some reason, green and pink seem familiar with each other, either that or pink is driving green insane, the kid in white armor has potential, and Nikos… I don't like her." Marisa said as Ozpin opened his mouth to speak. "I'm not done yet, I went over that entire roster you gave me, and there is someone that stands out, not because she's in the roster… but because she isn't. Little red… who is she?" Marisa asked as everyone else stared at her. "You actually went over the entire roster?" Nitori asked as Meiling put her hands to her head and rubbed her eyes, like she was looking at a different person. "I'm impressed Marisa, I didn't expect you to even look at the thing, much less read it." Alice said with a smirk as Marisa huffed.

"If you will allow me to speak." Ozpin said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "To answer your question, Ms. Rose isn't in the roster because she was invited to Beacon yesterday night, just before I spoke to you last night, remember Marisa?" Ozpin said as Marisa glared at him for a moment before nodding. "I personally invited her to beacon due to her… special circumstances." Ozpin said as Marisa groaned. "Great… a second prodigy besides Nikos… I get the feeling I'll have to deal with both of them?" Marisa asked as Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Rose is nowhere near Ms. Nikos' level of skill, and she isn't exactly a prodigy, given that she, by her own acclaim, was unable to fight before her uncle, Qrow, taught her." Ozpin said as Alice raised an eyebrow. "Crow?" Alice asked as Ozpin shook his head. "No, Qrow, there is a q instead of a c. But she is a sniper of sorts, so you will have to deal with her." Ozpin said as he sighed and pushed his glasses up again as they had slid down his face.

"As for the other students you noticed, the girl in white was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company." Ozpin started as Marisa suddenly started smirking, making Ozpin stop as Meiling looked at her. "You ok Marisa?" Meiling asked as Nitori and Alice realized what she was doing. Just as suddenly Marisa burst out laughing, falling out of her chair as Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "White! Everything about that girl is white! Please tell me she uses white ice! Please!?" Marisa choked out between bouts of laughter as Ozpin shook his head. "She'll be fine." Alice said as Nitori shook her head. Ozpin waited for a moment as Marisa calmed down and climbed back into her seat. "Ah… continue." Marisa said, still snickering as Ozpin sighed. "The girl with the yellow hair was Yang Xiao-Long, Ruby Rose's sister and a promising student, you are correct about Ms. Belladonna, as she is a Faunus, those are people which animal features." Ozpin started as Marisa put her hand up. "Let me guess, discrimination led her to hide her ears?" Marisa said as Ozpin sighed. "Officially I can't say anything about that… unofficially, yes that is the most likely reason. Moving along, Ren Lie and Nora Valkyrie are childhood friends who earned their way into Beacon by proving themselves. And Ms. Nikos… you seem to know much about her." Ozpin said as Marisa sat up, taking her feet off his desk.

"You're avoiding the kid in white. What's his story?" Marisa asked, pressing Ozpin to tell her as he pulled something out of his desk. "Those are Jaune Arc's papers for Beacon." Ozpin said as Nitori grabbed one and looked it over. "These are fake." She said as Ozpin nodded. "Jaune Arc comes from a long line of hunters and huntresses… but he is woefully unskilled, thought like you've said, his potential is staggering." Ozpin said as Marisa smirked. "He's a trainee." Marisa said as Ozpin raised an eyebrow, inciting her to continue. "In Nohr and Hoshido, there were people who were extremely unskilled, yet had extreme potential called trainees. Most trainees either die or end up ignored so their potential gets wasted, but if nurtured, or they survive long enough, they can become some of the strongest fighters around." Marisa said with a smirk as Ozpin eyed her. "You were a trainee?" He assumed as Marisa nodded. "Alice was too. Now look as us." Marisa said wrapping her arm around Alice's shoulder. "Pair of the biggest badasses you're ever gonna see." Marisa said with a false smile as the unspoken _and broken_ seemed to flow through the room.

"That potential was exactly why I allowed young Mr. Arc to come to Beacon, I hope you can help him reach it, alongside your normal teaching duties of course." Ozpin said as Meiling nodded. "I get it, I have plans for Xiao Long when I get her." Meiling said as Alice smirked. "Belladonna seems like an interesting girl to challenge." Alice said as Nitori smiled. "I'll be having a talk with Schnee, see if I can't show her that money doesn't win you everything." Nitori said as Marisa huffed and smirked. "Leaves me with the five wonders… Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Nikos…" Marisa said, trailing off after saying Pyrrha's last name bitterly.

"Jaune… has a sword and shield." Ozpin said as Marisa rolled her eyes. "I can work around that." Marisa said as Nitori huffed. "Why does she get five?" Nitori argued as Meiling spoke up. "Because, Yang is a martial artist of sorts, my area of expertise, Belladonna is stealthy given what her abilities are spoken about in the roster, which is Alice, Schnee is as close to an engineering expert as there is in the group, while Ruby is a sniper, Pyrrha is also a riflewoman, Jaune is a trainee with a sword and shield, Nora has the grenade launching hammer, and Ren… I'm not sure? What can he do?" Meiling said as Alice spoke up. "He is also a martial artist, in addition to being quick and agile, if anything he should go between me and you Meiling." Alice noted as Marisa waved them off. "Take him, I don't really care how many I have. It's time to teach." Marisa said as Ozpin spoke up.

"About that, initiation is tomorrow, and teams will be assigned accordingly. The first person that someone locks eyes with during the test will be their partner for the rest of their years here at Beacon. And from there… I'll leave it a surprise." Ozpin said as the girls nodded. "So what's the test tomorrow?" Nitori asked as Ozpin smiled slightly and took a sip of his coffee. "You'll see." Ozpin said. "Why do I get the feeling this is slightly rigged?" Marisa asked as Ozpin sipped his coffee, hiding his smirk with his mug and not commenting.

(Stage Clear)

Chapter 2: Schnee Situation

 _BGM: Gerudo Desert – The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_

It was a blisteringly hot day in the great desert of Vacuo and six individuals were crossing the desert and heading towards a large factory in the desert with a large snowflake plastered on the side. Garon was leading the team, Bölverk on his shoulder as Anankos walked in his shadow in an attempt to stay at least a little bit cooler. Nino had her cloak's hood over her head in an attempt to hide her face from the sun as Jaffer walked next to her, holding a bottle of water and watching his wife with concern. Zelgius was walking next to Garon, unarmed but still dangerous as Cid walked on Garon's other side, his spear on his back as Cid spoke up.

"I hate the desert; I've got sand in my dam boots." Cid complained as he walked with the team. "We don't need your mouth Cid, just shut up and walk." Zelgius snapped at him as Garon rolled his eyes. "You three holding up back there?" Garon called as Anankos spoke up. "I'm just fine thank you very much. You're so big you have your own climate Garon." Anankos snarked as he walked in Garon's shadow, Garon chuckling as Jaffar spoke up. "I am fine; Nino will need rest soon." Jaffar said as Nino smiled at him. "I'll be fine Jaffar, it's just a bit of heat." Nino said to him with a smile, her cheeks red from the heat as Jaffar frowned and handed the bottle of water to her, Nino opening it and taking a sip as before closing it and handing it back to Jaffar with a smile.

"We'll be at the building soon, we can try and rest there, see if anyone is around." Garon said as Anankos rolled his eyes. "What do you think this place is Garon?" Zelgius asked, not knowing what the building was as Garon shrugged. "No idea, maybe some kind of massive forge if the smoke any indication. You gonna try and make something with your bare hands again?" Garon asked with a chuckle as Zelgius frowned. "As much as I would like to, that's a cause for concern. They either have a lot of forges… or one massive forge in there." Zelgius noted as Cid rolled his eyes.

"So what? They gonna make a pile of swords and spears or something?" Cid asked unconcerned as Garon stopped walking, everyone stopping as well as Garon turned to Cid. "What Zelgius is saying is that they are either making enough weapons for an army in this place… or they are making something massive. Either is bad for a lot of people." Garon said as Cid rubbed the back of his head, which was still covered by his helmet. "Sorry Boss man, let's get go'in shall we?" Cid suggested as the group resumed walking towards the building, leaving a large amount of tracks in the sand as they neared the building.

It took a while, but eventually they reached the building and stood in front of a large door that led into the building. "That's the kinda door you put on a castle, not a dam forge." Cid noted as Jaffar stood up straight. "Size does not matter." Jaffar said, referring to his skill in infiltration as Nino put her hand on his shoulder. "You going to knock?" Zelgius asked as Garon chuckled. "Give me a second." Garon said as he chuckled, walking up to the door as Anankos stood back with Zelgius, waiting for Garon to try and knock the door down.

"Hold it right there!" A voice boomed out from somewhere, everyone stopping in their tracks as Jaffar pushed Nino behind himself, drawing one of his blades as Cid pulled his spear off his back and looked around for the voice. Anankos looked around the building for where the sound had come from as Garon and Zelgius went back to back, Zelgius holding his armored fist up as Garon held Bölverk in his hands.

"You are trespassing on Schnee Dust Company property! Leave now or you will be arrested!" The voice boomed again as Garon spoke up. "We just need somewhere to rest!" Garon called, still looking around for the voice as Cid spoke up. "Come on out you dam coward! Stop with the voice bullshit!" Cid called, swearing up a stop as Anankos slapped his hand over Cid's mouth.

"… I'll speak to my boss about it, please hold." The voice said as there was a bit of static as it hung up. "Where the hell?" Garon muttered as he tried to look for where the voice was coming from. "Up there." Anankos pointed, everyone looking up at two small boxes on the side of the building, one that had some sort of circle in it, and one that had a blinking red light in it. "What… are those?" Nino asked, confused as Jaffar pushed Nino further out of sight, while hiding both his own face, and Nino's out of habit. Whatever they were, they could see them, and he didn't like that.

"The foreman said you could stay, but only for one night, come on in before the Grimm get you." The voice said, crackling over the box again as the large doors of the building began to open. "I'll go in first. Follow me." Garon said, still holding his axe in front of himself as he walked into the building, followed by Zelgius and Cid as Anankos entered just after them, Jaffar and Nino bringing up the rear.

 _BGM: The Kalos Power Plant – Pokemon X & Y Music_

The hallway they had entered was well lit by large lights hanging from the ceiling. From further down the hallway footsteps could be heard as someone started walked down the hallway, a lot of people actually it seemed. Everyone tensed as Anankos hid himself behind Garon for protection and Jaffar kept Nino behind himself to protect her.

The group that approached them was headed by one man in a nice suit with black hair. Behind him was what appeared to be a group of soldiers all armed with strange metal machines that they had pointed at Garon's group. "Put the weapons down, all of you." The man in the suit said as Garon slowly lowered his axe, Cid putting his spear on his back as he grunted in annoyance. Zelgius was still tense as Jaffar slowly put his knife away, or rather put it up his sleeve for a quick grab.

"Welcome to the Schnee Dust Company mining and processing facility, I understand you all are travelers who seek shelter for the night?" The foreman asked in a nice tone, but there was a bit of snide that slipped into it as Garon frowned. "Yes. We've been walking for hours and require rest. We have our own supplies; we just need a place to stay for the night before we head out again." Anankos said, stepping in front of Garon in order to try and have negotiations.

"What's with the gem in your forehead pal?" The foreman asked with a frown as Anankos rubbed the red gem in the center of his forehead. "Just the result of an accident from earlier in life, I've lived with it." Anankos said, masterfully hiding the reason behind the gem as the foreman frowned. "Fine, thought you were a Faunus there for a moment… none you are Faunus right?" The foreman asked as Garon looked around at everyone and shrugged. "I guess not." Garon said as Zelgius slapped his forehead in annoyance. "You see this is why we need Minerva." Cid noted as he went for his pouch and pulled a cigar out of it as he looked for something to light it with. "Any of you got a flame I could use to light this?" Cid asked as the foreman pulled out a small lighter and threw it to Cid, who caught it and flicked the lid open, staring at it for a moment before actually managing to turn the lighter on. With a small smile he lit his cigar before turning the lighter off and throwing it back to the foreman. "Mighty kind of ya." Cid said as he put his cigar in his mouth and let some smoke billow off of it, Jaffar slowly backing away from the smoke as did Nino to avoid the fumes.

"While you're here, perhaps you would like a tour, we don't get visitors often but inspection is soon and we need to be ready to impress." The foreman said with a false smile as Garon frowned. "We'll… take you up on that offer sir." Anankos said, trying to keep Garon from doing anything as the foreman nodded. "Follow me then." He said, motioning the group to follow him along with the soldiers.

"This factory is one of the many the Schnee Corporation has for mining and processing operations. This here." The foreman said as he led the group up onto a catwalk that went around huge and strange machines that had Dust crystals on them. "Is where the Dust is packaged to be sent out to Atlas, and from there the less refined crystals are sent to Vale and Mistral." The foreman said as Anankos nodded, everyone else except Jaffar marveling at the machines several centuries ahead of their time. The foreman led them around the facility, showing them huge machines for processing the Dust for shipment before they finally stopped at one final place in the factory. "And this here is the mining portion of the facility, where all the… workers are." The foreman said, clearly not trying to slip up as Anankos noticed. "Are you going to show us sir?" Anankos asked, even though everyone else was still marveling at the machines… except Jaffar, who was as stoic as ever.

"Might as well. I'll be showing the inspector when he arrives anyway." The foreman said as he opened the door to the mining portion of the facility and led the group inside. "This here is where all the miners stay and work… we get the most out of them and the most out of our production." The foreman said as he led the group towards a large pit that was under the facility, inside the put hundreds of miners were digging away, and for some reason supervised by armed soldiers.

Everyone scanned the mines for a moment, several miners looking up at them before quickly going back to work as to not draw any ire from the guards as Jaffar noticed one detail among all the miners. "All Faunus." Jaffar inferred, seeing as every single miner had some form of animal feature on them as the foreman chuckled. "What did you expect. We have the animals work like the animals they are." The foreman said as he smiled viciously at all the Faunus, Garon was staring horror at the sight. "Women… children, old and young…" Garon muttered as the Foreman scoffed. "Does it matter, they're animals all the same, don't you agree?" The foreman asked as Garon slowly looked down at the short man with an imposing stare.

 _BGM: Dusk Falls (Fire) – Fire Emblem Fates_

It was extremely fast as Garon grabbed the foreman by his neck, the foreman choking as the soldiers all turned their guns towards Garon, only for Jaffar to quickly pull his blade out and shiv one of the soldiers before throwing his knife at the other, killing the soldier as Jaffar pulled his knife out of the man's face.

"You call them animals!" Garon shouted at the foreman as all the Faunus and soldiers in the mines looked up at Garon, who was holding the foreman by the neck over the mine. "They are people! They are NOT animals! You dare to call them as such when they are clearly not. What makes them any different from you!" Garon shouted at the foreman as he loosened his grip just enough to let the foreman speak.

"They… are… stupid… animals… dogs! All of them! KILL THEM! KILL THEM NOW YOU IDIOTS!" The foreman shouted, only for Garon to tighten his grip on the foreman and pull Bölverk off his back. "They are not the animal here." Garon said dangerously as he held Bölverk to the foreman's neck. "You are!" Garon shouted as he threw the foreman into the mines, the man landing in the dirt as the soldiers all opened fire on Garon.

Garon was quick to hit the floor as Cid grabbed his spear off his back and held his shield in front of him. "I'll get it done Garon!" Cid shouted as he started running, jumping down into the pit and stabbing a poor soldier in the head as he blocked bullet fire with his shield. Jaffar was quick to follow Cid's example, jumping down into the pit silently and killing soldiers with quick and clean efficiency.

Zelgius grabbed one of the soldier's gun and pointed the barrel down into the pit, trying to line up a shot with a weapon he had no idea how to use. "Here's to hoping." Zelgius muttered as he pulled the trigger, a spray of bullets flying at the soldiers as they bounced of the soldier's armor, Zelgius growling as he threw the gun at a soldier, nailing him in the head and sending him tumbling further down the mine. "Nino!" Garon called, the sage in question nodding as she spoke. "Right!" Nino shouted, running towards the edge of the pit as she pulled a tome out of her robes, an Elfire tome.

A ball of fire formed in Nino's hand as she slowly put the tome away before throwing out her other hand, a ball of fire forming in that one as she started tossing the deadly fire spells down at the soldiers, hitting them with great accuracy as they started to burn. Garon was quick to get up and jump down into the mine himself as he looked at all the Faunus that were forced to work. "All of you! Retreat to the building above! Grab any weapons you can to defend yourselves!" Garon shouted as several of the Faunus rallied, grabbing the guns of fallen soldiers and shooting down at them as Garon made a break for the Faunus lower in the pit, freeing them as he made his way down. Anankos helped lead the Faunus to the facility above as they ran for their lives, avoiding the gunfire from the soldiers as Garon's group fought.

Zelgius had decided to just start chucking the fallen pickaxes the Faunus had dropped at soldiers, nailing several in the head, which killed several soldiers and injured several others as the group fought their way further and further down the mine. The foreman had retreated to the bottom of the mine and was currently cursing out the large man who was freeing the Faunus. "Who the hell does he think he is, protecting those animals." The foreman growled as he looked at a small Faunus child with wolf ears who was cowering away from him. "You are coming with me you animal." The foreman growled as he grabbed the kid, who screamed as Garon looked down at the bottom of the mine, seeing the foreman dragging the Faunus child into a small cave at the bottom of the mine as Garon looked at Jaffar. "Jaffar!" Garon shouted, the assassin nodding as Garon took a running sprint before jumping down and plummeting straight to the bottom of the mine.

Garon landed with a loud crash, Dust kicking up around him as he ran into the small cave, where the foreman had a gun to the child's head. "Move and I shoot the animal!" The foreman threatened as Garon stopped in his tracks, holding Bölverk out in front of him as the foreman growled. "Just who the hell do you think you are. Why would you protect these stupid!" The foreman growled the child in his arms flinching in fear as the gun was pressed against his ears. "Animals!" The foreman finished as Garon growled at him.

"They are not animals! They are people! Some great friends of mine were Faunus!" Garon shouted at the foreman, his thoughts wandering to Keaton, Shiro, Shigure and of course Anankos, who while he looked almost completely human, was still part dragon now. "What was that guy with the gem in his forehead a Faunus?" The foreman growled at him as Garon actually shrugged at that one. "He's part dragon." Garon said as he grinned at the foreman, Jaffar slowly creeping out of the shadows behind him. "Does that count?" Garon asked as the foreman growled. "Dragon? Dragon! You think I'm going to fall for that? He's not a dragon! He's a stupid! FUCKING! ANIMAL!" The foreman shouted as Jaffar spoke from behind him in a whisper. "Anankos is no animal… he is a friend." Jaffar said as the foreman whipped around in fear, pulling the gun away from the child's head as Jaffer pushed the child away, who ran to Garon as he shielded the child with his cloak. "You're the animal here, if anything you are lower than an animal. Jaffar." Garon said, his voice calm but filled with tranquil fury as Jaffar frowned at the Foreman. "The king has spoken." Jaffar said as he quickly whipped out his knives, two copies of him appearing beside him for a moment as he spun the knives and they disappeared just before Jaffar did, startling the foreman as Garon shielded the faunus child's eyes.

Jaffar appear in two places above the foreman before slashing down into one figure and jumping upwards, the foreman not even having time to scream as his blood covered the floor and his body fell to the ground. "Let's get out of here." Garon said, putting Bölverk on his back as he walked out of the cave carrying the child as Jaffar followed him out, his red knives still covered in blood.

 _BGM: Dim Moonlight – Fire Emblem Fates_

By the time Garon and Jaffar got out of the mine and into the normal facility that place had already been taken over by the Faunus, who were looting the place for food and water they had been depraved of for a long time. Cid was enjoying some cigars he had stolen from the foreman's office, as well as the foreman's fancy lighter which he was flicking with on and off with a smirk on his face.

"How are the people?" Garon asked as he put the child he was carrying down, the child clinging to his leg in fear as Zelgius spoke. "They've been treated like slaves, most look like they haven't had a decent meal in months, and this place isn't exactly brimming with food. We found the storeroom where they keep all the packaged stuff from this place thought, but we can't stay here for long." Zelgius said as Garon frowned. "We can't just leave them… There are more facilities like this one… we'll need to deal with those as well." Garon noted as Anankos spoke up. "Going to save all the Faunus Garon?" He asked as Garon nodded, looking down at the child clinging to his leg as rubbing his hair with a small smile. "Yes, A king must always be there for his people… tell the people that we are going to take all we can and move towards the next facility to take that, we'll hop from facility to facility to pick up supplies and save more people." Garon said as Cid spoke up.

"You know… I heard a saying from one of the Faunus, about this desert. It used to be a country called Vacuo. Now it's pretty much a wasteland because of other kingdoms, who plundered it for resources. But there is one thing that all people in Vacuo who don't 'work' for the Schnee company say. If you can survive here… you're welcome here." Cid said as he puffed his cigar.

"We'll help them survive, and while we're at it raise a new kingdom for the people… I wish I had Minerva right now." Garon said as Zelgius huffed. "We all do, she's a genius in country management, she'd be great to have right now." Zelgius said as Garon looked up at the ceiling of the facility. "I wonder where she and Cirno are right now?" Garon wondered, but it wasn't important, they had to move.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: There you have it. Yes, Dust of Illusion chapters are split into parts based on who is being followed at the moment. Chapters are normally split between three groups, with a fourth group on occasion. These groups are Minerva, Cirno, Roman and Neo. The team at Vale, as well as Ozpin, team RWBY and team JNPR. And the third group being Garon and his posse in Vacuo. The fourth group, as you can guess, is Ironwood, Winter, Mokou and Patchouli in Atlas, but they aren't important right now._

 _But enough of that, please leave your reviews and your questions below, I'll endeavor to answer as many as I can, when I can. And if you have questions concerning Fates of Illusion, I'll answer those in Fates of Illusion chapters._

 _I thank all of you for reading, have a pleasant evening._


	4. Chapter 3 The First Step, The Dust Heist

_AN: I do not own RWBY or Touhou Project_

 _Alright, time for the third chapter of Dust of Illusion. Like I said, from now on I'll answer questions asked in reviews and PMs. But like last time, someone left a review that I can't just ignore till the end of the chapter, so I'll address it right here._

 _ShippingJR: I'm glad you like the story, and if you don't give a dam about past characters or OCs that's fine with me. But about that part where everyone was yelling at each other, I'll leave you with the simple answer. GIANT MINE UNDER THE FACTORY, shouting is kind of a requirement with something that deep. Yes I understand the foreman's last stand was overdramtic, but he was the starter villain, someone who leaves the wrong impression on Garon's group, think about it, if they think he was the standard, what does that mean for other factories they try to take? I don't leave details that don't get used later but at this point you have to figure out what they are used for._

 _So with that out of the way._

 _Let the Dust settle_

Chapter 3

The First Step

 _BGM: Are You Listening? – Fire Emblem Fates_

It was the morning after all the hopefuls for Beacon had arrived, and everyone was just starting to wake up… well almost everyone. One Nora Valkyrie, the ever energetic was standing above her best friend Ren as he slept. Ren slowly opening his eyes as Nora gave him a manic grin. "Wake up lazy butt!" She shouted at Ren before practically dashing out of his vision. Ren groaned as he slowly sat up, Nora jumping around him singing. "It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's mooooring!" This, leaving Ren to do little more than sit up where he had slept while Nora continued to act erratic… nothing he wasn't used to.

Nora, of course, had woken him up earlier then almost every other student in Beacon. Leaving the washroom all to themselves as Ren brushed his teeth, which Nora had done before he had woken up. "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm, well, I'm me!" Nora jabbered behind him as Ren brushed his teeth. He decided not to tell Nora that they had only been at Beacon for about thirteen hours, not twenty-four since they had arrived during the afternoon yesterday and it was only seven in the morning.

As Nora kept talking, having gotten a hold of… he wasn't sure if it was his toothpaste or hers since they had the same brand. "But it's just crazy, you know? We've been friends for sooo long." She yammered as Ren tied up his sleeping bag and she brushed her hair. "What are the odds that we'd still be together?" Nora asked him, Ren remaining silent and refusing to answer that question… since they had been stuck together since childhood. "Well, not 'together' together. Not that I'm not saying you're not handsome!" Nora said, quickly changing the meaning of her saying to clarify it wasn't boyfriend-girlfriend she was talking about… despite the fact that she and Ren were the only ones currently awake and Ren already knew all of this. "You are handsome, but that'd just be weird…" Nora said, finally stopping for just a moment as she stopped brushing her hair and looked at the back of Ren's head. "Right?" She questioned, almost uncertain as to the answer of her own question.

When she and Ren had entered the mess hall to get breakfast she had already started jabbering again, this time with an entire pancake hanging out of her mouth as Ren cut into his own stack of pancakes. "Right. What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together." Nora said before literally slurping the entire pancake that was hanging out of her mouth into her mouth and eating it… somehow, Ren still didn't know how she did that. "Ohh! We should come up with some sort of plan! To make sure we're on the same team together!" Nora said with a smile as she put her hand on Ren's shoulder. "What if we bribe the headmaster?" Nora asked, putting her hand on her chin as Ren took a second to eye her, that wouldn't work, even if they had any money to bribe him with. "No, that won't work, he has the school…" Nora said, as Ren ate his pancakes.

Nora continued to come up with all sorts of crazy plans until she and Ren had gone to get their weapons. As Ren opened his locker where his weapons were stored Nora finally gasped before speaking behind him. "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" Nora said as Ren grabbed his guns, the Stormflower pistols. Ren slowly looked away from Nora as she hoped to his other side. "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" Nora asked, pointing a finger at his face… from the other side where she had just been. "Nora…" Ren said, finally speaking up after having listened to Nora for about an hour straight, at this point that other students would just be waking up. "Yes Ren?" Nora asked, slightly calmer then she had been for the past hour.

Ren raised his pistols before folding them into his sleeves with a quick and practiced motion. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren pointed out to Nora as her eyes quickly looked around as she tried to find an answer to that… and found one quickly. 'That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together." Nora said… completely unaware to the cameras in the locker room that Ozpin was currently watching with a smile, taking a sip of his coffee. "Come on Nora, let's go." Ren said in deadpan as he closed his locker. "But no 'together' together." She giggled as she followed Ren out of the locker room. Only to walk past Ruby and Yang, who had come to get their weapons before breakfast. "Wonder what those two were so worked up about?" Ruby wondered aloud to Yang. "Oh, who knows… So! You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang said sarcastically, having noticed Ruby's less than enthusiastic tone of voice.

The sarcasm almost immediately went over Ruby's head before she started talking to Yang, with an actual enthusiastic tone. "Yep. No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff." Ruby said with a smile as she pulled the folded up Crescent Rose out of her locker. "Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said as she leaned her head against her self-made scythe with a smile. "Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through this initiation." Yang said as she put her hands on her hips, her Ember Celica bracelets on her arms as she gestured to Ruby. "If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work with them." Yang said as Ruby stared at her slightly blankly. "Ugh, you sound like dad!" Ruby complained before quickly putting Crescent Rose back in her locker for the moment before turning to Yang. "Okay, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up." Ruby said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I drink milk!" She proclaimed as someone walked into the locker room with a toolbox in hand, Nitori having come to check on the lockers for Ozpin at his suggestion.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang questioned Ruby only for Ruby to turn away. "Uh… I don't know, I'll just be on your team or something…" Ruby guessed in an unsure tone as Nitori set her toolbox down and pulled a wrench out before bending down to check on the locker's rockets. Just as Yang was about to speak up Nitori choose to speak up. "It's not that simple." Nitori said as Ruby and Yang turned to her. "What?" Ruby asked as Yang smirked at Ruby. "The teams… well let's just say they are assigned in a rather special way. You'll find out soon. Now don't you two have somewhere to be?" Nitori asked as Yang shrugged. It was just then several other students started to filter into the locker rooms. Yang however then went back to Ruby before speaking to her. "Regardless, maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang suggested as she brushed her long yellow hair. "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby retorted, sticking her finger in her sister's face as Yang let go of her hair, Ruby sticking her hands on her hips with a frown as Yang held her hands up innocently. "That's not what she's implying, she just wants you to meet new people." Nitori said bluntly as she tightened the bolts on one of the rockets on the bottom of the locker. "Stay out of this will you?" Yang asked Nitori somewhat rudely as she went back to Ruby. "She's right though. Being on a different team would help you break out of your shell." Yang said with a smile at Ruby who lifted her arms in exasperation. "What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely- "Ruby started shouting, only for Jaune to walk between her and Yang suddenly. "That's Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker six three six yesterday." Jaune said aloud as Yang and Ruby watched him slightly confused. Nitori took a moment to look at the locker she was currently working on… Six hundred and thirty six.

'That's that Jaune kid…' Nitori thought as she quickly pulled the locker key Ozpin had given her to work with to check what was inside the locker. "Hey kid." Nitori called, Jaune looking over at Nitori as he pasted Weiss and Pyrrha. "This yours?" Nitori asked as she pulled the sheathed sword out of the locker. Jaune smiled as he nodded, walking over to Nitori to get his shield and sword.

"So Pyrrha," Weiss started as Pyrrha turned to her. "Have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked as Pyrrha frowned. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself." Weiss said, showering Pyrrha with praise to try and gain favor. "Hmm… I'm not quite sure." Pyrrha said as Nitori spoke up. "I just told the sisters over there that you aren't going to get to pick your teams, it's actually rather special how teams are assigned." Nitori said as Jaune put his sheathed sword on his belt. That one sentence instantly shattered Weiss' illusion of an easy way to cruise through school.

"I'd go get something to eat if I were you, you all have quite the day ahead of you." Nitori suggested as she put the wrench back in the toolbox and shut the locker. "I'll see you all in class." Nitori said before walking off as Jaune decided to start talking to Pyrrha and Weiss. "So uh… Hi I'm Jaune, how are you doing?" Jaune asked awkwardly as Weiss huffed. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked as Jaune simply shrugged and smiled. "No idea snow angel." Jaune said with a smile as Weiss huffed. "This." Weiss started, referring to Pyrrha first "is Pyrrha." Weiss said haughtily as Pyrrha waved at Jaune. "Hello." Pyrrha said with a smile as Jaune smiled bac, only for Weiss to continue in her haughty tone. "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss said, referring to a prestigious school in Mistral. "Never heard of it." Jaune admitted awkwardly as Weiss huffed. "She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row, it's a new record!" Weiss said, thinking Jaune would know about that. "The what?" Jaune asked, confused. He knew what a tournament was, be he didn't know there were regionals… or that Pyrrha had fought in them.

At this point Weiss was getting frustrated and decided to go with something that ANYONE would know. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" She shouted at Jaune, failing her arms. At that Point Jaune finally got it. "That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune said simply amazed as Pyrrha gave him an awkward smile. "Yeah it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha admitted as Weiss huffed, finally thinking she had gotten through to Jaune.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in any position to talk to her, or me?" Weiss asked him rudely as Jaune groaned and looked down at the floor. "No… I guess not." He muttered, know that he wasn't even supposed to BE at Beacon. "It's ok Jaune. If you want to talk, we can talk." Pyrrha said with a smile as she put her hand on his shoulder. Jaune slowly looked up with a smile. "Thanks." Jaune said as Weiss huffed.

It was at this point that the loud speaker came on, the students in the locker room looking up at it as Glynda's voice came through it. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." She said though the loudspeaker before it cut off. "Already! We didn't even have breakfast!" Weiss complained, having followed Pyrrha in to get her weapon before breakfast. Storming out of the locker room as Pyrrha started walking away as well. "It was nice meeting you Jaune." Pyrrha said as Jaune waved to her. "Likewise…" He muttered, slightly unsure of himself as Yang and Ruby walked over to him.

"Havin' some trouble there Ladykiller?" Yang asked with a smirk, referring to how awkward Jaune's conversation with Pyrrha and Weiss had been. "Where did I go wrong?" Jaune started, thinking he had driven both Weiss and Pyrrha away from him as yang started walking away. "Snow angel probably wasn't the best start." Yang said as Ruby smiled at Jaune and motioned him to follow her. "Come on Jaune, let's go." Ruby said with a smile, Jaune following her with his own smile, at least he had one friend.

 _BGM: RWBY volume 1 soundtrack – 16. EP 4 Score (:59 – 1:37)_

At Beacon cliff Ozpin was addressing the students, who were all standing on white squares. Glynda was standing next to him holding a large scroll for monitoring purposes. In the trees behind the hopefully first years Marisa and Alice were watching the proceedings to see how they would go. Meiling and Nitori, however, we back at Beacon academy in full to get everything ready for the semester.

"For years you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin started as he looked down the line of students, all sixteen of this year's hopefuls. It wasn't a large group, but it was still an even one, good for his plans. And thankfully they fit his 'relics' in numbers, the eight chess pieces, four black and four gold. "And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin continued, not missing a beat as he examined the students.

Jaune's stance was awkward and he didn't have his weapon ready, Ruby Rose was only slightly less awkward, but more ready for her weapon, one of the other boys, Cardin Winchester had his arms crossed and was ready for this, several other students either had their weapons out, like Pyrrha or Ren, or were ready to grab them at a moment's notice, like Weiss or Nora. All in all… decent enough for first years. At this point Glynda spoke up. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." Glynda explained as Marisa looked at Alice from her place in the trees and rolled her eyes at her, Alice glaring for a moment before sighing and shaking her head.

"Each of you will be given teammates… Today." Glynda finished as Ruby gulped. "What… ohh…" She muttered, trying to keep quiet as Ozpin spoke up. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin started… knowing about his own… slightly rigged teams at the very least, his eight hopefuls would be together and split between two teams since they were all being launched to a different part of the emerald forest then the other students. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said, shattering any hopes of the students picking their own partners, as Ruby finally spoke louder than a whisper. "What!?" She yelled at him, confused.

"See, I told you." Nora said with a smirk to Ren, who slowly rolled his eyes at Nora's expense. So she had been right about a signal at the very least… now he would have to find her before someone else did. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die." Ozpin said bluntly, Jaune gulping nervously as Ruby hung her arms and frowned at him. Nora was smiling at something, whether it was destroying everything or just partnering up with Ren was a mystery. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation." Ozpin said… it was a slight lie, the grading wasn't actually going to happen, it was just a bit of extra incentive. "But our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin said. 'Hopefully…' he thought, having noticed Alice and Marisa not exactly hiding in the trees.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the forest containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff." Ozpin said… once again lying, it wasn't an abandoned temple it was the dais he had Glynda rig up that held the relics… though there was a temple at the other end of the forest. "We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin said, again another lie, the item pairs were just what made sure which pair ended up with the other pair. "Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked, not actually letting anyone of the students get a question as Jaune raised his hand. "Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said, as the catapults started launching students in pairs of two. "Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question." Jaune asked awkwardly as Weiss and another student were launched in different directions, followed by other students down the lines. "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it?" Jaune asked, slightly scared as he continued. "You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune finished, not noticing the students being launched.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said bluntly as Glynda stared at Jaune, not knowing about his faked transcripts as another student, Russel Thrush was launched. "Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked, his fears not elated as Nora was launched. "No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said, a small smirk threatening to come to his face at this, Jaune was way out of his depth and Ozpin could not find it not slightly funny, but he kept his blank expression. At this point only three students were left to launch, Yang, Ruby and Jaune himself.

"Uhhuh… Yeah." Jaune said nervously as yang winked at Ruby and put on a pair of aviators that matched her outfit before she was launched, followed by Ruby. "So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYY!" Jaune yelled as he was launched, Ozpin turning around to watch the falling students, his eight hopefuls falling in a different direction then the other students as he took a sip of his coffee, Marisa and Alice jumping down from the trees and launching right next to him as Ozpin smirked. "Nice." Marisa said with a smirk as Alice groaned. "They're gonna die." Alice said as Ozpin looked at the girls. "They will be fine girls." Ozpin reassured then as Glynda looked at Marisa and Alice.

"So these are the new hires." Glynda said as Marisa smirked at her. "Yep. How you doin'?" Marisa said with a smirk as Alice sighed and shook her head. "Let the initiation begin." Ozpin said with a small smile. He always enjoyed this part of the year.

(Stage Clear)

Chapter 3

Payday: Dust Heist

 _BGM: Payday 2 Official Soundtrack – 02. Master Plan_

Roman frowned as he looked at a heist planning board he had set up. Thankfully this time he had been allowed to pick his target. The problem was his resources. After the near disaster that was the Dust to Dawn Heist Cinder had wanted to now keep the operations and heist quiet instead of loud. It took all Roman had, and Neo still holding him back slightly to keep him from shouting at Cinder that should have been the plan in the first place. Now he was working with only the resources he himself could gather up to up his heists off while Cinder was off doing… whatever she did with her cronies.

"So we've got, the four of us… and enough bags to hold one shop's worth of dust." Roman complained as he took a puff of his cigar before pulling it out of his mouth. "Actually Roman, I believe I may have something that will make our lives a little easier." Minerva said as Roman turned to her, Neo looking up from where she was sitting atop a crate of dust enjoying a popsicle as Cirno took a moment to look at the staff Minerva held in her hands. "That's a Rewarp staff." Cirno said bluntly as Minerva nodded. "Actually this." Minerva started, pointing at the purple crystal fitted into the top of the staff. "Is a gravity dust crystal, or it used to be. I already tried making staves out of other dust crystals… but the only one I could get to work was the gravity crystal." Minerva said as Roman rolled his eyes.

"So how does this make our lives easier?" Roman asked as Minerva started explaining it. "Simple. Rewarp normally only teleports the user of the staff to somewhere of their choosing. But by using this dust crystal I'm empowered the staff, so now I can bring multiple people instead of just one, but they have to be standing next to me when I use it." Minerva said as Roman tapped his cigar. "Ok… explain it in a language I can understand and not your magic mumbo jumbo." Roman said rudely as Minerva frowned. "It's a Mass Rewarp staff, I can bring up to four people with me when I use it to teleport away from somewhere. In other words, it's our escape plan." Minerva said as Roman smirked. "Now that, is a decent escape plan, tell me? Is it flashy?" Roman asked, concerned about that part.

"Sister?" Minerva called, Cirno getting up and walking over to Minerva as she lit up the staff, a dim magic circle forming beneath her and Cirno before they disappeared from Roman's view. "What the! Where did they?" Roman started as Neo pointed up at the catwalks of the warehouse, where Cirno and Minerva now where as Cirno waved at Roman. "Ok… that answers that question." Roman said as Minerva used the staff again, bringing herself and Cirno back down to the ground floor of the warehouse.

"So… that's our escape plan. What else you got?" Roman asked as Minerva pointed to the other staves she had on her back. "I've got my fortify staff, which will heal all of us if we need it, and my rescue staff for if someone gets separated from the group, alongside my own… special book, you know the one." Minerva said as Roman nodded. "Cirno?" Roman asked as Cirno stretched her arms. "I've got my swords and my ice, not much else." She admitted as she stretched.

"Alright… here's the plan then." Roman said as he pointed at the planning board with his cigar, Minerva, Cirno and Neo all listening as Roman spoke. "We'll infiltrate the shop from the back and take out the cameras, I don't want any evidence getting out that we hit this place. Neo, you're on the cameras. Minerva, you'll be with me and Cirno as we enter the back of the shop, knock out or kill the guy at the front of the shop, I don't care which, but I'd prefer not to have to pay cleaner costs." Roman complained. "I want everything out of that shop within five minutes, got it?" Roman asked as the group nodded. "Good, then let's actually get to work. And see if we can't pick up a little extra along the way." Roman said with a smirk as he picked up his cane as started walking, leading Minerva, Cirno and Neo out of the warehouse to go hit their target.

 _BGM: Payday 2 Official Soundtrack – 03. Time Window_

It was the middle of the day in the industrial district of Vale, not a lot of people were out in about because they had their jobs to deal with and it left the dust shop that the team was about to hit as easy pickings.

Roman had led the girls around the back of a shop known as 'World of Dust' a rather small place for its name but it was actually part of a larger trade business that came from the Schnee dust company. The World of Dust being one of Schnee's lesser known shop chains. And as typical of a Schnee chain, security was minimal, but the profits that could be raked in where astounding.

"Neo, cameras." Roman said, Neo nodding as she disappeared from view with her semblance, climbing the building and entering through the top and going down the stairs. "She'll signal us once the cameras are down." Roman said, holding his scroll out to watch his chat with Neo, Cirno and Minerva both carrying duffle bags over their shoulders to get ready to loot the place. "I don't like this…" Minerva said as Cirno frowned. "It's what we gotta do sis." Cirno said, trying to reassure her that they were doing what they needed to. 'Like any 'good' criminal it starts with being unable to count on anyone but yourself.' Roman pondered, thinking that the girls must have been orphans forced into crime.

Just then Roman's scroll buzzed, Roman looking down at it and seeing Neo's message. 'Two guards, one civilian, silent alarms ready to go off if glass shattered, need key.' Neo's message read as Roman nodded. "Alright, let's move, we've got two guards, one civilian and we need a key for the cases." Roman said as he motioned at the locked back door of the building. "I'm on it." Minerva said, snapping her finger as the door unlocked itself, Roman pushing it open silently as he snuck in with Minerva and Cirno to hit the place. Roman quickly sent Neo a message to take out one of the guards on his signal.

"Minerva, take the civ, Cirno, that guard." Roman said as the girls nodded as Roman started counting down. "Three… two… one… now." Roman said quietly, pushing the door open as Cirno ran into the main part of the shop, tackling one of the guards and knocking him out as the other guard turned to her pulling out his gun, only for Neo to appear behind him and conk him on the back of the head with her umbrella as the shop keeper cried out and kneeled on the floor as Minerva walked over to him and pulled out a small bit of wire to tie the man's hands behind his back. "Excellent work girls." Roman said as Neo went over to Minerva and quickly knocked out the shop keeper, leading Minerva to glare at her as Roman looked at the guards, seeing one had a scroll beeping with a call.

Walking over to the guard and picking up the scroll Roman listened to the man at the other end of the scroll. "What's going on? I heard something through the connection. Is everything alright?" The man at the other end said as Roman took a moment to formulate an excuse. "Everything's fine, just bumped into one of the aisles." Roman lied as the man at the other end seemed to contemplate what he said. "Alright… give me a call if anything happens." The man said as he hung up, Roman smirking as the shop's security windows came down and blocked anyone from seeing into the shop.

"Alright, Neo, are the cams off and wiped?" Roman asked as Neo nodded, Minerva having huffed and snapped her fingers, all the cases in the shop opening themselves at her gesture as Roman smirked. "And who needs a key anymore." Roman said as he pulled his duffle off his back and started grabbing dust crystals. Minerva, Cirno and Neo doing the same as Roman put his duffle down. "I'm going to check the back room. All of you be alert." Roman said as the girls kept filling their bags with dust, Cirno having started using dust canisters to get dust out of the tubes.

As Roman entered the back room he saw the safe in the back, smirking as pulled out his own lock pick from his pocket. While Minerva was a nice asset, it wouldn't hurt to keep his own skills fresh. Picking the safe open he looked inside at the pile of lien and smirked, pocketing all the cash grabbing what he couldn't pocket to put in his duffle and hand out to Neo and the girls.

Walking back into the main room Roman saw that the shop was practically empty of dust. "Girls." Roman said with a smirk as the girls turned to him, Roman shacking a stack of lien in hand. "It's payday." Roman joked as he tossed some lien to Neo, Minerva and Cirno, Neo pocketing the cash as Minerva frowned before pocketing hers. Cirno had winced and put hers down on the counter, only for Neo to swipe it. "I get it, you have morals. But that isn't going to help you here." Roman said as Cirno frowned. "I know… I just don't like stealing money." Cirno said as she held her scarred arm. Neo then pulled out the stack of lien she had just grabbed and shook it at Cirno, who slowly took it before pocketing it. "Well get used to it, once we've done what Cinder wants we are out of Vale, lay low in Vacuo or Mistral for a while and then back to heisting." Roman said as Minerva huffed. "If we stick around that long." She said as Roman smirked. "I don't like working for Cinder at all. Minerva, let's get out of here." Roman said as Minerva pulled her Mass Rewarp staff off her back as Roman, Cirno and Neo crowded around her, the staff lighting up for a moment before all of them disappeared with the dust they had stolen, leaving two knocked out guards and the shop keeper out cold, and an empty dust shop.

 _BGM: PAYDAY 2 Official Soundtrack – 01. Mayhem Dressed In a Suit_

When Roman, Minerva, Cirno and Neo reappeared in the warehouse Roman laughed as he put his duffel down and pulled out a cigar. "A textbook heist gone perfectly girls. Now if only Cinder wasn't one for such grandeur we could probably rob all of Vale within a year and no one would be the wiser as to who did it." Roman said with a smirk as he took a puff of his cigar.

"Not all plans will survive contact with the enemy." Minerva said wisely as Roman smirked. "True… but even if a plan goes bad, so long as we can keep the cops busy we can still get out easily enough." Roman said as the massive doors to the warehouse opened, Roman turning towards the doors with Minerva next to him on his left, Cirno to Minerva's left and Neo to Roman's right as Cinder walked in with Emerald and Mercury flanking her.

"I see you've already preformed your duty Roman." Cinder said in a calm yet threatening tone as she looked at the four duffels full of dust as Roman started talking. "It's been one day toots, what did you want all of Vale robbed in an afternoon?" Roman asked in a snarking tone as Cinder frowned. "Be careful what you say Roman… I could always have you replaced." Cinder said as Emerald moved her hands to her gun holsters and Mercury got himself ready just in case. In response Neo smirked as she spun her umbrella in her hands, Cirno fingering her own sword as Minerva held her mass Rewarp staff in her hands ready for a quick escape with Roman, Cirno and Neo.

"No you can't, because I'm the only crime lord here in Vale besides Junior, and he's an info broker, not a thief." Roman said as Cinder spoke. "You can't be so sure of yourself Roman… I always have a backup plan." Cinder said as she and Roman started to circle each other. "You're not the only one Cinder, just because you've got your 'magical powers' you think you can step on me, well joke's on you, I'm not going to take it lying down. The only reason I'm working with you is because it gives me a chance to rob Vale blind." Roman said, his bravery fueled by his allies behind him. "Watch yourself Roman, or you'll find yourself getting too close to an open flame." Cinder said as she formed a fireball in her hand. "Whatever, I've got heists to plan. You go do… whatever it is you do." Roman snarked as Cinder huffed, throwing the fireball at Minerva once again, only for it to dissipate in front of her as Minerva glared at Cinder. "You are on the clock Roman, I want everything ready soon." Cinder said as she turned to leave. "By when wicked witch?" Roman snarked as Cinder spoke. "Before the Vytal Tournament." Cinder said as she walked away with Mercury and Emerald. "What are you planning Cinder…" Roman muttered as he turned back to the planning board.

"We need a plan to get rid of her." Minerva said as Roman nodded. "I agree. But not yet, she's a useful resource." Roman said as Cirno huffed. "So are you to her." Cirno pointed out. "Exactly." Roman said, taking another puff on his cigar as he got back to the drawing board.

(Stage Clear)

Chapter 3 – The First Step Part 2

 _BGM: Those Who Fight (Final Fantasy VII) ~Orchestral Battle Arrange~_

Over the Emerald Forest all was seemingly quiet. As a small nevermore flew above the trees quietly for but a brief moment… only for Ruby to small straight into it. "Birdy no!" Ruby shouted as she started firing Cresent Rose in order to slow herself down, quickly switching to scythe mode and grappling to a tree branch before landing on the forest floor.

Behind her Weiss was flying through the air with her rapier, the Myrtenaster. Doing a small flip in the air a glyph formed beneath her, slowing her down so that she could land safely. Nearby Ren and Nora were dropping out of the sky in a small area together, Ren slamming the blades of his guns into a tree and spinning around the tree to land safely. Above him Yang was having the time of her life, using her ember Celica to constantly blast herself farther and farther before going through a tree's leaves and bouncing off tree trunks before rolling across the ground and breaking out into a run. "Nailed it." She said with a massive grin on her face.

Back in the air Pyrrha had her shield out in front of her, slamming through several trees with ease before safely landing on a tree branch and scanning the area with her rifle, Milo. Looking back in the air she saw Jaune falling from the sky. Spinning Milo in her hand she flipped it around, the weapon changing from a rifle to spear as Pyrrha took aim with her thumb for a just a moment. Pressing the trigger she threw her weapon as hard as she could, the blast from the barrel at the back of the spear helping it fly as it flew towards Jaune's falling form. Waiting for several seconds Pyrrha listened until she heard a twack against a tree. "Thank you!" Jaune shouted from afar as Pyrrha cupped her hand to her mouth a waved, unsure if Jaune could see her. "I'm sorry!" She shouted back.

Back with Ruby she was running through the forest chanting to herself in her head. "Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta fiiind' "Yang!" Ruby shouted, dashing through the forest. "Yang!" she shouted as she thought to herself. 'Ugh this is bad, really really bad! What if I can't find her, what if someone finds her first?' Ruby thought before thinking to herself who else she could team up with. 'There's always Jaune… he's nice. He's funny.' Ruby thought quickly getting distracted as she ran through the emerald forest. "Oh! What about Blade? So mysterious, so calm… Who else is there?' Ruby wondered for a moment as she went over the list in her head. 'There's Yang, Jaune, Blake and…' _WHAMM!_

Weiss. Ruby had run straight into Weiss knocking both of them into a tree. "Ouch…" Ruby complained as she got off of Weiss, who got up herself, took one look at Ruby and scowled before turning around and storming off. "Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby called as she looked down. "We're supposed to be teammates…" Ruby muttered quietly as she looked down at the forest floor.

'Great… now I have to deal with her… unless I can find someone else.' Weiss complained in her head as she moved through a bush. "Ow!." She complained vocally as she picked herself on a thorn. Groaning as she pushed her way through the forest she heard something. 'Please don't tell me…' She complained in her head as she looked up at a tree branch.

"Ugh, come on you stupid, urg… come on agh." Jaune mumbled as he tried to pull Pyrrha's spear that had him pinned by the hoodie out of the tree. 'Nope…' Weiss thought immediately as she turned around as Jaune waved at her with a nervous laugh. Ruby was still staring at the ground when Weiss got back to her. Only for Weiss to start talking as she grabbed the back of Ruby's hooded cape. "By no means does this make us friends." Weiss said as she started dragging Ruby away. "You came back!" Ruby cheered, even as she was pulled away from the tree Jaune was pinned to by Weiss.

"Hey wait! Come Back! Who's gonna get me down from here?" Jaune yelled as he groaned. "Jaune?" Pyrrha called as Jaune looked down, seeing Pyrrha standing below him with a small smile. "You okay?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune chuckled nervously. "Yeah… can you please get me down?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha smiled at him.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked as she walked behind Weiss. Who was crabby as usual. "I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow. I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your." Weiss started only for Ruby to sped in front of her. "What the?!" Weiss yelped as Ruby chuckled. "I'm not slow see? You don't have to worry about me!" Ruby said with a smile as Weiss turned around for a moment. "When did…?" Weiss muttered confused as Ruby continued talking. "Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters." Ruby proclaim as Weiss crossed her arms over her chest. "You're about to see a whole different side of me today Weiss!" Ruby said starting to yammer and trail off before disappearing in a flurry of rose petals.

Weiss waved some of the petals away before complaining. "You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss called as she turned around, Ruby was gone and Weiss groaned. "Ruby!" Weiss called, looking around for Ruby as the leaves rustled. "Ruby?" Weiss called, seeing red eyes appear in the bushes as Weiss started to go for her sword. "RUBY!" Weiss shouted, wondering where her partner had gone as a Beowulf came out of the bushes to attack her, roaring at her.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: And that's the end of chapter 3, with a quick look at a Payday style heist by Roman and his team, and then the fun that is the early episodes of RWBY, next up the Emerald Forest Like I said earlier if you have any questions feel free to leave them in a review, however I have one more question to answer this chapter._

 _Gunda342: referring to the team of eight and Garon's crew I'll give you a special treat, the endgame overview of what all the characters in this book had from the previous book. Warning for anyone who does not want to be spoiled for certain characters in book 3 Fates of Illlusion._

 _Minerva_

 _Class: Archsage_

 _Skills: Lock Touch, Staff Savant, Rally Spectrum, Inspiration, Tactical Guide_

 _P.S: Lockout_

 _Inventory: Brynhildr, Fortify, Warp, Rescue, Aura, Barrier_

 _Cirno_

 _Class: Vanguard_

 _Skills: Aether, Veteran Intuition, Eclipse, Razor Wind, Axe Breaker_

 _Inventory: Seigfried, Cirno's Sword, Alondite_

 _Marisa_

 _Class: Marksman Adventurer_

 _Skills: Pass, Bowfaire, Point Blank, Quick Draw, Lock touch_

 _P.S: Master Spark (Does not need explaining)_

 _Inventory: Fuijin Yumi (Can use staves)_

 _Alice_

 _Class: Ninja Assassin_

 _Skills: Poison Strike, Shurikenfaire, Lethality, Pass, Iron Will_

 _P.S Summon Shanghai_

 _Inventory: Saizo's Star, Iron Bow, Steel Katana_

 _Nitori_

 _Class: Ballistician_

 _Skills: Survey, Opportunity Shot, Rifled Barrel, Surefooted, Point Blank_

 _P.S: Upgrade Tank_

 _Tank Equipment: Normal Shot, Fire Shot, Explosive Shot, Steel Spike, Silver Spike, Magic Spike, Magic Shot, Hakkero Cannon_

 _Meiling_

 _Class: Martial Artist_

 _Skills: Lance Breaker, Axe Breaker, Sword Breaker, Life and Death, Counter_

 _P.S: Master of Martial Arts (When fighting other unarmed fighters gain +4 attack)_

 _Inventory: None_

 _Patchouli_

 _Class: Seven Days Sorceress_

 _Skills: Malefic Aura, Bowbreaker, Tomefaire, Counter magic, Miracle_

 _P.S: Seven days magic (Can use Patchouli's Grimoire)_

 _Inventory: Patchouli's Grimoire (Can use seven different elemental spells.)_

 _Mokou_

 _Class: Trueblade_

 _Skills: Astra, Swordfaire, Ultimate Vantage (Always attack first), Supreme Duelist (+ 15 avoid)_

 _P.S: Fiery Fighter (When in fiery terrain, take no damage.)_

 _Inventory: Rajinto_

 _Garon_

 _Class: Nohrian King_

 _Skills: Armored Blow, Warded Blow, Nohrian Trust, Camaraderie, Savage Blow_

 _P.S: Frontline Royal_

 _Inventory: Bölverk_

 _Zelgius_

 _Class: Black Marshall_

 _Skills: Eclipse, Pavise, Rally Strength, Swordfaire, Clarity_

 _P.S: Legacy (+3 dmg when using legacy weapons, Legacy weapons are named weapons.)_

 _Inventory: none_

 _Anankos_

 _Class: Tactician_

 _Skills: Tactical Guide, Solidarity, Dual Guardsman, Charm, Rally Movement_

 _P.S: Former Dragon (New powers as Plot demands… just kidding but this does nothing for combat)_

 _Inventory: None_

 _Cid_

 _Class: Dragoon_

 _Skills: Lancefaire, Rend Heaven, Air Superiority, Jump, Aegis_

 _P.S: Improved Jump (What do you think?)_

 _Inventory: Rex Hasta (REMEMBER THIS!)_

 _Jaffar_

 _Class: Assassin_

 _Skills: Lethality, Pass, Acrobat, Defender,_

 _P.S: True Lethality (Lethality activates off ½ crit rate instead of standard activation. JAFFAR IS TRUE ASSASSIN!)_

 _Inventory: Killer knives_

 _Nino_

 _Class: Sage_

 _Skills: Flare(Basically magic Sol), Tomefaire, Tomebreaker, Rally Heart, Shadowgift_

 _P.S: True Love (When in range of Jaffar, boost his crit rate by +20, works while paired up.)_

 _Inventory: Mend, Thunder, Elfire, Nosferatu, Fimbulvetr Ultima (S rank spell)_

 _There you go, you asked for it Gunda342 and now you have spoilers. Lots and lots of spoilers. If you have any more questions send me a PM or leave a review, but for now, I'm out._


	5. Chapter 4 Golden Desert, Emerald Forest

_AN: I do not own RWBY or Touhou Project_

 _So… it's been a while and I have a good reason for why it has been. School has been kicking me in the balls and beyond. So I haven't had time to write until now. So here it is. Chapter 5 of Dust of Illusion_

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let the Dust settle._

Chapter 4

The Golden Desert, Part 1

 _BGM: Anegawa – Samurai Warriors Music_

Out in the middle of the Golden Desert of Vacuo a large group of people were moving through the sands, armed with whatever weapons they had on hand. These Faunus were led by Garon and his team as they moved through the desert towards the next Schnee factory. Near the front of the group Garon was speaking to one of the Faunus, a cat Faunus known as Hanbei, who's black tail was swishing behind him lazily.

"Not all Faunus had it as bad as we did sir, you can't just invade Schnee factories, you'll bring the kingdom of Atlas down on our heads." Hanbei said to Garon, slightly concerned but still sounding lazy. Garon continued to walk as he spoke back to Hanbei. "I don't doubt that Hanbei… what was your last name?" Garon asked as Hanbei sighed and shook his head. "Hikari." He said before yawning. "Right, Hikari, but besides the people who are being kept beneath these… factories… tell me, what do these factories do?" Garon asked as Hanbei looked up at the large man in confusion. "Dig up Dust, refine it and then ship it off to the Schnee Dust Company proper." Hanbei stated with a yawn as his tail grazed the sand of the desert. "Ok… now let me ask you another question. What was this country like before this Schnee Dust Company came along?" Garon asked as Hanbei shrugged. "People say it used to be a paradise, filled with dust and life… now Vacuo is a wasteland because the other kingdoms exploited it. After all the people of Vacuo grew complacent, and they did not have the technology to match Atlas, Vale or Mistal." Hanbei admitted as Garon closed his eyes. "Then I know what I will do." Garon said as he looked down at Hanbei. "I'll bring back this former paradise, I'll return Vacuo to glory." Garon said as Hanbei yawned. "Good luck with that, unless you can grow trees out of sand and form natural defenses out of the desert you aren't going to do much." Hanbei said with a yawn and a swish of his tail.

"I can't… but I know someone who can… the only problem is finding her." Garon admitted, thinking back to Minerva and her magic, as well as her keeping the old Brynhildr tome. "I'm not gonna question you, but good luck then." Hanbei said with another yawn as Garon suddenly stopped walking, Hanbei going a few feet in front of him before stopping himself and turning towards Garon.

The rest of the large group had stopped when Garon did, the large man looking around at the desert with a glare in his eyes. "Something's coming… Zelgius! Have those with weapons form ranks! Women and children in the center!" Garon shouted as Zelgius started yelling from the back of the group. "You heard him, form up!." Zelgius shouted, directing the Faunus with guns into a crude circle formation with the women and children in the center of the formation.

 _BGM: Killing Floor Soundtrack 03 – Containment Breach_

"Stand back." Garon said to Hanbei as he walked forward, away from the defensive circle as Hanbei was rushed towards the center by Anankos, who had been the closest. "What's he doing?" Hanbei asked Anankos, confused as Anankos looked out to Garon and chuckled. "He's going to make sure we aren't in danger." Anankos said as he took Hanbei to the center of the formation.

Just as Garon had reached not twenty feet away from the circle he had raised Bölverk above his head and grit his teeth, scanning the sand for a moment before his eyes went wide. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" Garon shouted as he slammed Bölverk down on the sand with all his might, causing an explosion of sand to go everywhere as a large shape blasted out of the sand as Garon jumped out of the way.

The Grimm, a giant black and white sandworm stared at Garon before opening it's tooth filled mouth and spraying a green liquid at Garon, who ran out of the way to avoid getting sprayed. "OPEN FIRE!" Zelgius shouted, the Faunus that weren't dumbstruck by the appearance of the large Grimm aiming their guns at the sandworm and firing, spraying it with dust bullets as it screeched at them before diving back beneath the sand as Garon looked around for it. "IT'S GOING FOR THE CENTER OF THE CIRCLE! SCATTER!" Garon realized since the thing could burrow. "Move dammit!" Cid shouted trying to get the people in the circle formation to scatter just as the Grimm burst up from the sand under Cid. "SHIT!" Cid shouted, grabbing his spear off his back and stabbing it into the mouth of the sand worm as it screeched, the Faunus running for their lives as Garon gasped and looked around. "There's more…" Garon muttered and looked at all the panicking Faunus. "They can sense fear!" Garon realized as the sandworm Grimm Cid was riding fell over into the sand and started to dissolve into nothing as Cid slid off it with his spear.

"NINO! WE NEED ICE! NOW!" Garon shouted, trying to get Nino's attention over the screaming and panicking Faunus. "On it!" Nino shouted back as she pulled one of her tomes out of her bag, opening the blue tome as she closed her eyes, Jaffar standing guard over her as a Grimm burst out in front of him, the assassin unimpressed as the black and white monster bared its teeth filled mouth at him. "I do not fear you." Jaffar said in boredom as he disappeared from view, the Grimm not caring as it tried to strike at Nino, only for Jaffar to appear above it and drop a lethal attack on its body, cutting the monster clean in half with his attack before jumping off it as it started to dissolve.

Just as Jaffar landed a thick sheet of ice covered the sand beneath him, the Faunus as slipping as Grimm smashed into the ice from below, being stopped by the thick sheets before tunneling away to find somewhere to pop up again. "Get the people up again Anankos! We'll handle these monster!" Garon ordered as Anankos nodded. "Hanbei. Help me here." Anankos asked as Hanbei simply nodded, the previously tired boy almost awestruck at Garon's plan to keep the Grimm from popping up wherever they pleased with the thick ice.

Suddenly, at the very edges of the ice the rest of the Grimm emerged, four giant sandworms with mouths filled with teeth and acid all staring at the assembled group with evil eyes. The only things between them and their prize was Garon and his allies. Garon huffed as he took off running across the ice, bits of ice flying behind him as he jumped at one of the Grimm, Bölverk high above his head as the Grimm sprayed acid at him.

Garon just ignored the burning liquid as it tore away at his cape, swinging his axe hard he cleaved the massive sandworm clean in half with his axe as before he landed behind it as it fell to the sand and started to dissolve, the other sandworms all turning to him and preparing to spray acid at him or strike.

Only for a bolt of lightning to strike one of the monsters, frying it as it screeched in pain before toppling over and shot full of holes by anyone who had a gun, the one of the other two had Cid drop on its head, spearing it clean through the mouth as the third one burrowed back beneath the sand as Garon started to stand up.

Only seconds later the massive sandworm shoot up from beneath Garon with its mouth open wide, swallowing him whole as the people gasped. "GARON!" Zelgius shouted as he grabbed one of the guns from a Faunus and took aim and tried to fire, only to horribly miss the sandworm as it started to screech in pain. It's insides were bulging as it's throat was cut open from the inside, the Grimm toppling over as Garon rolled out from the hole he had cut in its throat, his cape filled with holes made from the acid.

Everyone started as Garon slowly stood up and brushed some sand off his shoulder. "We keep moving. I don't want anyone to be afraid anymore, because I WILL make sure all of you are safe." Garon said in a voice that commanded you listen. And after the stunt he had just pulled, it would be hard to find someone who wouldn't listen as the ice started to melt into water below them. "Let's move." Garon said calmly, pointing Bölverk towards the next Schnee factory in the distance as he started walking. "You heard the king." Anankos said, trying to get the Faunus to follow as they did, still awestruck at what just happened as Hanbei ran ahead to walk alongside Garon.

 _BGM: Kingdom Hearts 2 – Sanctuary_

"That was…" Hanbei said to Garon, trying to find works to describe what he had just done. "It was nothing. It's hardly the first time I've been at the jaws of death… though it was the first time I've literally been there." Garon said calmly as he continued to walk. "Tell me something Hanbei… if there was every someone who could return Vacuo to glory, who do you think it would be?" Garon asked as Hanbei shook his head. "Why would I know… I'm just barely old enough that if I had training I could go to a huntsman academy." Hanbei admitted as Garon looked down at him.

"You're a smart kid Hanbei, I can tell. You aren't much younger then my strategist when I first met her." Garon said as Hanbei looked at Garon funny. "You had a strategist?" Hanbei asked as Garon nodded. "Yes… and she's the one that I know could help me make Vacuo back into the paradise you spoke of." Garon said as Hanbei stared. "Then why isn't she with you?" Hanbei asked as Garon smiled. "She wanted to go home. And I let her. I realize how much I need her by my side and I let her go. I know it's selfish but I wouldn't have anyone else as my strategist." Garon said with a chuckle. "She was just a young girl when I met her, barely able to walk without her horse at first and all she had to her name was a single healing staff and help from her sister… That was over twenty years ago and now she's one of the strongest individuals I know, not in body but in mind. She has the power to grow plants out of nothing, change the battlefield to suit her needs and even control gravity itself to guarantee victory and yet…" Garon said as he started to trail off. "And yet what?" Hanbei asked as Garon smirked. "And yet in every single one of her plans she wasn't even a part of them, none of her immense powers put to use in battle unless she absolutely had to. She knew she had to let the men get their own experience instead of grow complacent behind her powers and my own strength. She made my old force into an army that conquered a country." Garon said as Hanbei stared. "If that's so why are you here with such a small team." Hanbei said in shock as Garon closed his eyes.

"I advocated my throne to my eldest son and left my kingdom in the hands of the next generation… those you see with me are the remnants of an older generation. We left to travel and now I find this country slowly being choked to death by another… how can I stand idle?" Garon admitted as Hanbei stared at Garon in shock. "Come on, we've got quite a distance to travel Hanbei… who knows, maybe one day you'll get to meet Minerva." Garon said as he continued walking, Hanbei following behind him at a close distance as Anankos watched from the head of the Faunus group. "Always the one to inspire, aren't you Garon…" Anankos said quietly as he smiled and continued walking along with everyone else, watching as Garon led Hanbei and the Faunus towards the next factory… and the next liberation.

Chapter 4

The Emerald Forest, Part 1

 _BGM: Episode 6 The Emerald Forest Part 1 – Rwby Volume 1 Score_

The Emerald Forest, a forest filled to the brim with young Grimm and a few older ones, the perfect place to test the skills of hunters and huntresses coming to Beacon Academy. And currently one such test of skills was going on, with several spectators from afar.

"Really Oz?" Marisa questioned Ozpin as he took a sip of his coffee. In her hands Marisa was holding one of the larger scrolls that she, Alice, Meiling and Nitori were using to watch the students, and a rather specific group in particular. "What are you asking about Marisa." Ozpin said dully as he took his mug away from his face. "Ice Queen and Little Red, The Prodigy and the Trainee, and if this." Marisa said, gesturing to the camera as she pulled it away from Meiling, much to the other girls annoyance. "Is any indication, Black and Yellow are going to meet up and that leaves Little miss hyper and her tired friend. You set this up didn't you?" Marisa asked, annoyed as Ozpin looked at her funny, and seemingly not guilty at all. "Of course I set this up, we do the same test every year." Ozpin said, trying not to smirk as he took another sip of his coffee, Marisa groaning in irritation as she rounded on Glynda with a pleading look.

"Before you ask, yes he's like this all the time." Glynda admitted, knowing how annoying and mysterious Ozpin could be at the best of times. Marisa's response was to just groan and hand the scroll back to Meiling for everyone to continue watching the action.

Meanwhile out in the middle of the Emerald Forest, Yang was just wandering around looking for either a partner or something to fight, both would be preferable. "Heeeloooo!" Yang called as she walked amongst the trees, a dark figure moving through them just out of her sight. "Is anyone out there?" Yang called as she tried looking amongst the tree branches for anything. "Hello!" Yang called again, staring to get annoyed. As she lifted her arms in annoyance. "This is getting boring." She proclaimed before dropping her arms back to her sides as the bushes behind her rustled. "Someone there?" Yang asked as she walked over to the bushes, pushing them aside before speaking. "Ruby that you?" She asked just as she caught sight of the ursa in the bushes growling at her. "Nope." She said, popping the o as she backed up before rolling out of the way of the Ursa as it flew out of the bushes at her. Just as she was standing back up again her gauntlets folded out into their full form as she smirked, rolling out of the way of the Ursa again as a second one decided to show up. The second Ursa then decided to try and attack her, Yang pulling her fist back as a small click came from her gauntlets as she punched the Ursa right in the stomach, the monster seemingly gasping in pain as a full round of shotgun ammo went into its stomach and sent it flying back, the other Ursa charging just as Yang lowered her fist for another strike.

The Ursa jumped at her only for Yang to punch it straight in the chin, knocking it upwards before she kicked it right in the stomach and blasted backwards with her gauntlets, landing nicely on the forest floor as the Ursa landed on the ground in a ball of pain. "You idiots wouldn't happened to have seen a girl in a red hood would you?" Yang asked with a smirk, knowing full well the Grimm were stupid and couldn't even speak. The two Ursa then roared at her like the giant monster bears they were as yang smirked. "You could just say no." Yang said as she flipped out of the way of one of the Ursa's claws. "Geeze you two couldn't hit the broadside of a…" Yang started to taunt just as something yellow floated in front of her. A strand of her hair that had been clipped off by the Ursa's claws floated gently to the ground in front of her.

Yang started to growl as the two Ursa seemingly looked between each other in confusion as fire kicked up around Yang and her eyes turned red before she shot at the Ursa and punched one right in the face before following up with an uppercut and shotgun blast, sending it flying as yang shot after it, continuing to pummel the Ursa as it flew backwards, the other Ursa just seemingly watching as Yang blasted the Ursa she had been punching through several trees before it charged at her. "What you want some too!" Yang yelled at it as the Ursa stood up to roar at her, only for someone to drop out of the trees and stab the Ursa in the back, killing it.

Blake stood behind the dead Ursa with her chain scythe planted right in the back of Ursa and her grip on the ribbon before pulling it out of the Ursa and unfolding it back into her katana and putting it back in the sheath on her back. Blake then took a moment to smirk at Yang, having watched her outburst as Yang spoke up herself. "I could have taken him." She claimed.

Meanwhile, deeper into the forest Weiss was fighting a pack of Beowolves, having just been knocked backwards by one and surrounded on all sides. 'Alright, remember your training Weiss.' Weiss recited in her head, holding her rapier out in front of her. 'Head up, shoulders back.' Weiss recited in her mind as she followed her own instructions, looking up and rolling her shoulders back as she continued. 'Right foot forward, not that forward.' Weiss said in her head as she moved her foot before moving it back, the Beowolves trying to find a good angle of attack. 'Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike… and…' Weiss finished just as she spun the barrel of her rapier to slot in fire dust. "Now." She said, dashing forward at the Beowolf in front of her ready to blast it with fire… just as Ruby materialized out of nowhere in front of her, cutting the Beowolf down with a single stroke of her scythe. "Gottcha!" Ruby shouted in glee as Weiss stumbled and stopped herself, pointing her rapier away from Ruby and aiming it at a tree, fire shooting from her rapier and lighting the tree on fire. "Huh?" Ruby muttered, having just noticed Weiss, only for another Beowolf to take a swing at her, quickly using the hadle of her scythe to block as she was knocked backwards into Weiss. "Hey watch it." Ruby said, annoyed at Weiss standing behind her and causing both of them to be knocked down.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn, I could have killed you." Weiss said as Ruby stared at her for a moment. 'Turn? What does she think this is a video game?' Ruby thought, having played games with her uncle Qrow and Yang that had players taking turns. "You'll have to try and lot harder than that." Ruby said quietly as she held up her scythe and stood next to Weiss, who held up her rapier as the alpha Beowolf howled at them, the rest of the pack moving in to surround them as Ruby pulled her spent cartridge out of her scythe and slotted in a new one as the fire Weiss has accidently lit started to grow out of control, a burning tree falling between them and the alpha Beowolf as Weiss grabbed her arm. "We have to go!" she shouted, dragging Ruby away as the Beowolves howled, scrambling around the fire as Ruby and Weiss escaped.

Back on the cliff Marisa had spotted the fire from where she had been standing with Ozpin, Glynda and the others. "Someone's lit the forest on fire…" Marisa said as Alice looked out at the fire. "Like a fire attack? Or was it an accident?" Alice asked, knowing that the fire was either an accident or someone had initiated a fire attack. "A fire attack?" Ozpin asked, assuming these girls meant a different type of fire attack than what he was used to a as a normal one. "A fire attack in our terms is went someone lights an area on fire to trap their foes using the flames, it usually works but we've managed to escape a few in our time." Alice said as Nitori pulled up the footage from the forest. "It was an accident. That Weiss girl had to divert an attack that would have lit a Beowolf on fire or she would have hit Ruby with it." Nitori said, replaying the footage as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee ignoring the girls as he continued to look out over the forest.

Back in the forest, away from the burning blaze Ruby and Weiss has stopped running, Weiss holding her knees to catch her breath as Ruby looked around to see if they hadn't been followed. "What was that!" Ruby yelled at Weiss as she gestured to the burning forest behind them. "That should have been easy!" She proclaimed, knowing it to be true, back at Patch she hunted entire packs of Beowolves for fun! "Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution and patience with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss yelled at Ruby, pointing at the burning trees as one fell down and set even more of the forest on fire. Ruby scoffed as she shot back at Weiss. "What's that supposed to mean!" She shouted, now wondering is Weiss thought life as a timing game, which in her experience, it wasn't.

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!" Weiss shot at Ruby… who took that sentence as the final straw. 'Yep, she sees life as a video game. Who says encounter when it comes to actual Grimm!' Ruby thought in her head as she crossed her arms. "Well I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight, I'm just fine on my own!" Ruby shouted at Weiss as she scowled. "Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon!" Weiss said, taking a shot at Ruby age as she threw up her hands and walked away. "Bravo!" She finished sarcastically. "GAHH!" Ruby shouted, quickly snatching Crescent Rose off her back and unfolding it before taking a swing at a very thick tree… and chopping it clean in half with that single swing as she walked after Weiss, the tree falling to the ground behind her as a giant black feather landed on the fallen down trunk.

"Those two hate each other." Nitori noted, trying not to laugh at the cat fight that had just taken place. "I'm more impressed she cut that tree in half with a single swing." Meiling said as Marisa sat at the edge of the cliff, swinging her legs over the side as she groaned. "She's got a giant scythe; you think she can't cut a tree?" Marisa said as Meiling shot back. "It was a thick tree." Meiling said as Ozpin smirked. "I wouldn't expect anything less from the girl taught by Qrow." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug. "How good is this Qrow guy?" Marisa asked as Glynda spoke up. "One of the best huntsman to come out of Beacon, and Ruby's uncle on her sister's side." Glynda said, bringing up a picture of Qrow on her scroll and showing it Marisa. "I get the feeling he drinks a lot." Marisa said after taking one look at the picture and handing the scroll back to Glynda. "How can you tell?" Alice asked as Marisa shrugged. "He's got a hip flask, who the heck carries a hip flask for anything other than sake or something." Marisa said as Ozpin spoke up. "Qrow has a very good reason for drinking girls… more reasons than most people do." Ozpin said as Marisa waved him off. "Don't want to hear it unless the man himself is here to tell us." Marisa said, laying on her back as Nitori switched the cameras to watch a different group.

Back in the Emerald Forest Pyrrha and Jaune were making their way through the underbrush, Jaune walking behind Pyrrha as she held her sword in her hand and had her shield in her other. Just then a two loud explosions went off elsewhere, followed by the very faint sound of laughter as Jaune turned towards the sound. "Did you hear that?" Jaune asked Pyrrha as she turned her head towards him. "Explosives, it seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha noted, leading Jaune away from said explosions as they continued walking northward bound as Pyrrha pushed a tree branch out of the way and let go just before Jaune passed it, leading him to get smacked in the face by the tree branch and knocked to the dirt.

Jaune groaned in pain for a moment and held his hand to his face, feeling blood from a small cut on his face as Pyrrha tunred towards him. "Jaune! I'm sorry." She said sheepishly, still holding her weapons as Jaune chuckled. "It's ok, just a scratch." Jaune admitted as he stood up. "Why didn't you activate your aura?" Pyrrha asked, concerned as Jaune looked at her funny. "Your aura." She said again. "Bless you." Jaune said, confused as Pyrrha stared at him. "Jaune? Do you… know what aura is?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune scoffed.

"Of-of course I do… do you know what aura is?" Jaune asked, trying to play it off like he actually knew what aura was… which he didn't, and Pyrrha wasn't falling for it. Didn't stop her from explaining it to him. "Aura is the manifestation of our soul." Pyrrha started as elsewhere, Ren was walking alone in the forest.

" _It bears our burdens and shields our hearts" Pyrrha continued._

Ren stopped and looked around the tall grass he was currently standing in.

" _Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" Pyrrha asked Jaune. "Uh… Yeah." Jaune admitted._

Ren eyes went narrow as he looked down at the grass. Behind him a giant black snake head slowly sprang up from the grass before starting to curl, Ren going into a combat stance as the King Taijitu hisses at him, showing its fangs and teeth as it pounced at him.

"With practice aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals." Pyrrha said as she walked around Jaune. "What about the Grimm?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha gave a blunt response.

" _No, the creatures of Grimm we fight lack a soul."_

Ren flipped out of the way of the King Taijitu as it sprang at him, smashing the rocky ground where he once stood as it roared at him, Ren jumping into the air and putting his arms up to shield his face as the King Taijitu slamed it's head into him, knocking him through the air and hitting his aura, but Ren was able to right himself and land safely on the ground as the King Taijitu coiled around him.

" _The creatures of Grimm are the manifestation of anonymity." Pyrrha continued as she walked around Jaune._

Ren slipped his machine pistols out of his sleeves quickly, jumping out of the King Taijitu's coils before it full encompassed him and barraging it with gunfire.

" _They are the darkness and we are the light." Pyrrha continued as Jaune nodded "Right. That's why we fight them." Jaune said._

Ren kicked the King Taijitu in the head, the black snake groaning as it collapsed from the gunfire and the kick to the face. It quickly tried to get up, only for Ren to launch himself at it and slash at its neck, knocking it away as he looked back the black head of the snake Grimm.

" _It's not about why, it's about knowing why." Pyrrha continued as Jaune shrugged._

Ren jumped out of the way of the King Taijitu again as it slammed it's open mouth into the ground, Ren dropping on the snake and slamming the bayonets on his pistols into the snake's skull, killing the black head.

" _Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura. Everyone has at least some of both." Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded and slapped his fist into the palm of his hand with a smile and a nod._

Ren quickly pulled his pistols out of the head of the King Taijitu and turned around, looking at the white head of the same King Taijitu he had just killed half of. Flipping out of the way as the white head struck at him he slid across the ground as the black head started to move again, it's connection to the living white half allowing it to move despite being technically dead.

" _By baring your soul outward as a force you can use to deflect harm." Pyrrha continued her explanation as Jaune listened closely._

Ren jump up, avoiding the black head of snake as it struck at him again, running across it's body before sliding on it with ease, blasting the white half of the snake with gunfire to weaken it, only for the white head to smack into him, knocking Ren back as he dropped his guns. Holding his hands up as the black head struck at him jaws wide.

" _You project yourself and your soul with fighting" Pyrrha said, almost done with her explanation._

"It's like a forcefield!" Jaune realized. "Yes… if you want to look at it that way." Pyrrha said with a small smile.

Ren grunted as he held his hands up to the fangs of the black head of the King Taijitu, his aura reverberating off his hands to hold back the crushing force of the snake's jaws. Ren then turned his hands, grabbing at the snake's fangs and ripping then out of the snake's jaw with ease, the King Taijitu hissing in pain as parts of its fangs flew past Ren. Ren then stabbed the black head of the Grimm right through the eye with its own fang before unleashing his aura through it, causing the black head to explode, keeping it down this time as Ren ran at the white head, ready to finish this.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate." Pyrrha said to Jaune as she held her hand to his face. "Uh… okay." Jaune said, doing just that as Pyrrha closed her own eyes before opening them wide and closing them again, her body glowing red as Jaune's glowed white. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all." Pyrrha recited as she moved her other hand to Jaune's breastplate. "Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Pyrrha finished reciting before letting go of Jaune and panting, holding her hands to her knees as Jaune opened his eyes. "Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, confused as Pyrrha quickly righted herself. "It's alright, I sued my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now." Pyrrha said before putting her hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Is your own." Pyrrha said as she watched the cut on Jaune's face mend itself, the blood still left on his face that she raised her other hand to wipe off Jaune's face. "You've got a lot of it." Pyrrha noted as she backed up, Jaune looking at his glowing hands as the light slowly died down. "Wow…"

 _BGM: Warriors Orochi 3 OST Ryu Hayabusa Theme_

Ren jumped out of the way of the white head of the King Taijitu as it struck at him again, Ren landing on its neck and slamming his palm down on its neck, the snake hissing as it was knocked to the ground from the force of Ren's strike, but it quickly got back up and tried to strike Ren on its back, but Ren jumped off and landed next to his dropped pistols, quickly picking them back up he open fired, bullets flying in the face of the giant Grimm snake as it struck at him again, Ren flipping out of the way and slamming one of his pistols into the side of the King Taijitu, but the white Grimm didn't care as it tried to coil around Ren, who pulled his pistol out of the snake's head and back flipped off it.

Suddenly, behind Ren there was movement, turning around he gasped as the headless half of the King Taijitu started moving again, once again under the command of the remaining head, both halves of the snake trying to form a knot around Ren as he frowned, looking at the white head before spraying bullets at it, trying to bring down the snake as it coiled itself into a giant knot.

Ren jumped out of the knot and landed on the snake again, this time slamming his foot into the white head to knock it down before stabbing the bayonets of his pistols into the white head, the snake hissing one last time as it died and started to dissolve. "Finally…" Ren muttered quickly as he stood in the center of the coiled mess of snake before sliding his pistols back into his sleeves with ease. Patting his arms rolled them for a moment before he heard what sounded like a bird call from nearby. "Qrrraww! Qrraaww!" The voice said as Ren sighed and turned around, watching as Nora dangled herself from the tree above him with a smile. Ren smiled at Nora as he chuckled. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." He said with a small smile as Nora smiled at him before booping him on the nose. "Boop." She said happily before sticking her tongue out at Ren.

Chapter 4

The Golden Desert, Part 2

 _BGM: Storm Clouds – Fire Emblem Awakening_

In the Schnee Dust Factory Garon and his group were heading towards a small meeting was taking place between the factory's captain of the guard and the executive foreman of the factory. "Do you understand your duty captain Kori?" The foreman asked as he looked at the guard captain. The huntsman drop-out from Shade Academy known as Mitsuhide Kori… he was probably from Mistral originally judging by his name. "I understand Mr. Hisahide." The Mitsuhide said as he got out of his chair, his weapon from his training years on his back, a katana with a pistol hidden in the blade. "It's Kage, address me by my last name Kori." Hisahide said with a small smirk behind Mitsuhide's back. "Yes Mr. Kage." Mitsuhide said as he walked out of Hisahide's office, grabbing his standard rifle on the way out as Hisahide pressed a small button on his phone. "Is everything ready?" Hisahide asked as a voice crackled over the phone line. "The trap is set sir; your bullhead is ready for departure." The voice said. "Good. You had better leave as well unless you want the same grave as the rest of these fools." Hisahide said with a smirk as the phone went dead, signifying the line being cut as Hisahide stood up, his white coat billowing behind him as he walked out of his office to leave.

 _BGM: Samurai Warriors 4 OST – Striking Forth_

"We've arrived." Garon said as he looked out over the desert from the sand dune he was standing on, his allies beside him as he looked over the desert sands. "The guards seemed to have mobilized, they obviously don't want a repeat of last time, this time it's a straight up fight." Zelgius said as Garon nodded. "Then it seems we are going to war without an army." Garon said as he turned around to look at all the Faunus that were behind him. "All of you, wait for us. We will return once we have taken this factory and freed those beneath it!" Garon proclaimed as someone ran through the crowd of Faunus, Hanbei.

"Garon! You can't expect to fight them all alone, these are trained guards with state of the art dust weaponry. The only reason you were able to win at the other factory was through surprise." Hanbei said, stating the facts as Garon turned around and looked at him. "I'm not going to make you all fight for your freedom, it's my duty as king to protect the people. You are no army, you are people, people who have lives ahead of them, and I'm not going to have you throw them away fighting my battles." Garon said as he turned around, a low murmur passing through the large group of Faunus as someone from within the crowd spoke up.

"You've already fought for our freedom when you saved us from the other factory!" A bull Faunus yelled, his horns sticking through his hair as another Faunus started shouting. "We're going to help you, we all owe you and you can't say no!" A wolf Faunus yelled, his tail swishing behind him as the rest of the Faunus joined the commotion. "We'll help you Garon!" A female Faunus yelled, raising her rifle as others continued to join in. Garon turning to face all the Faunus as he closed his eyes. "Did you not hear what I just said! I don't want you fighting for me!" Garon shouted as Anankos spoke up. "They heard you Garon, but they are choosing not to listen. It's their choice to help you." Anankos said as Jaffar spoke up. "Let them help." He said bluntly as Garon sighed. "Alright… but I don't want anyone dying on me, not you, or the enemy. They are people just like you, no matter what. They deserve to live their lives just as much as you do! Soldiers… Soldiers are people too!" Garon shouted as the Faunus behind him roared. "Then let the battle begin." Zelgius said as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm ready, are you?" Cid asked as he raised his spear. "I am." Garon said as he raised Bölverk above his head. "FOR A BETTER FUTURE FOR ALL!" Garon shouted, pointing his axe forward as he charged, his allies following him as the Faunus came behind them to join the fight.

 _BGM: Samurai Warriors 4 – God Of War_

"All guards! Take positions in the desert! Do not let them near the factory!" Mitsuhide ordered, hefting his rifle as he took his position near the door, just as Garon's army made their way onto the new battlefield. Garon and Cid ran out on to battlefield, knocking guards away and out as they started to make their push. "Find the commanders of the guard, take them out and we'll disrupt the chain of command out here." Garon ordered, knowing how messages across the battlefield worked, officers and their units alongside other commanders.

"The commander is posted at the door, he's standing in our way of getting into the factory." Jaffar noted as dust bullets started to fly through the air. "We'll deal with him when we get to him, for now focus on the officers." Zelgius advised holding his stolen rifle and refusing to take aim, for fear he might accidently kill someone.

"Jaffar, do your duty." Garon commanded as Jaffar nodded, disappearing from view to make his attack on the battlefield. "Is everyone still up?" Garon asked as Zelgius nodded. "No casualties and twenty prisoners already." Anankos said as Garon smacked aside a guard, knocking him out. "Twenty one." He said, the man being taken over to the other prisoners as panic started to take hold on the battlefield. "There's Jaffar." Nino said as a group of guards all fell over, all knocked out as Garon's makeshift army advanced.

"We're being overrun!" A guard shouted as he tried to make a run for it, the ground starting to rumble as Mitsuhide gasped. "This battle is drawing the Grimm… we must end it fast." Mitsuhide said, making his own advance away from the door as near the southern most edge of the battlefield a small pack of Beowolves came from the sands. The Alpha's howl signified the arrival of the Grimm as Jaffar reappear next to Garon. "The Grimm have arrived; this makes things much harder." Anankos noted as Garon made his order. "Concentrate fire on the Grimm! Bring them down so no one dies!" Garon commanded as almost instantly, all the gunfire from his army was turned towards the creatures of Grimm, Beowolves starting to fall over dead with ease as Garon and his allies advanced. "Nino! We need ice, freeze them." Garon commanded as Nino nodded.

"On it sir." Nino said, pulling out her Fimbulvetr spell book and opening it, ice forming amongst the heat of the desert before slamming into a guard commander. "What is this magic… it's like that from the stories of the maidens…" Mitsuhide muttered as he set his sights on Garon, who also took notice of Mitsuhide. "In the name of the Schnee dust company! I must ask you surrender!" Mitsuhide shouted in over to be heard over all the gunfire. "Not likely." Garon said as he ran over to Mitsuhide, who raised his rifle before lowering it, throwing it to the side and pulling his Katana out of its sheath. "Very well then." Mitsuhide said as he ran at Garon himself, his finger on the trigger of his katana.

Mitsuhide swung his katana as Garon swung his axe, the large axe striking the katana that Garon expect to shatter on impact. Surprisingly the katana didn't shatter as Mitsuhide pressed the trigger on his katana, a gunshot rigging out as the momentum from the bullet swung Mitsuhide around, allowing him to spin around as Garon quickly moved his axe to block the katana as it struck the handle of Bölverk. "Nice trick, but not good enough." Garon said as Mitsuhide frowned and pressed the trigger again, firing a bullet at the handle of Bölverk and pulling his katana away with the momentum as Garon pulled away himself before swinging his fist right at Mitsuhide's chest.

The punch connected, knocking the wind out of Mitsuhide as Garon grabbed his undershirt and threw him over him into the sand. "Now stand down soldier." Garon said as he ran off towards the factory door. "Cid! Jaffar!" Garon called, Jaffar and Cid disengaging form their own battles to join him. "No one has died sir. I'd call that good luck." Cid said as the three ran up to the large factory door. "It's not luck." Jaffar said as the trio entered the factory and started making their way towards the bottom of the factory.

"Where are all the guards?" Garon asked as Jaffar and Cid looked around with him. "They should all be outside." Cid said, Jaffar shaking his head. "There would be guards inside just in case we managed to break into the factory…" Jaffar said as Garon started running. "I'll free the people, you two look for anything that could help us." Garon said as Cid and Jaffar nodded, Garon going down towards the mine to free the Faunus.

"I don't like this." Cid muttered as he held his spear in his hand, Jaffar fingering his knives as an explosion suddenly went off in the factory, several explosions actually. "What the!" Cid shouted as Jaffar spoke up. "It's a fire attack!" Jaffar realized as fire quickly spread throughout the factory thanks to the fire dust Hisahide had spread throughout the factory. "We need to get Garon and the prisoners out of here." Jaffar said as he and Cid made a break for the lower bowels of the factory.

 _BGM: Yamazaki – Samurai Warriors_

"King Garon! We've gotta get the hell out of here!" Cid shouted as he and Jaffar threw the door open to the mines beneath the factory, where Garon was standing at the edge of the mines unmoving. "Lord Garon?" Jaffar asked as he and Cid ran up next to Garon and looked down into the mines, Jaffar taking a moment to blink as Cid's jaw just dropped, Garon's expression hard as he clenched his fist.

The Faunus in the mines were in an even worse condition then those Garon had found previously, few had beyond simple rags and even then the rags were torn pieces of cloth. "There's so many of them…" Cid started as smoke started to filter into the mines from the burning factory above. "Get the freed, I'll open a path out of the factory." Garon said, his voice filled with anger as he turned around and walked away. "Sir. The building is on fire!" Cid said as Garon stopped for a moment. "I know." Garon said as Cid and Jaffar looked between each other before going to work and freeing the prisoners.

Outside the factory the guards that had been taken prisoner and the Faunus all watched in shock as flames erupted from the factory, nearby in the sky Hisahide was watching the fireworks from his bullhead with a smile on his face. "I enjoy fireworks so much, even more when they are authorized." He said before his bullhead took off for somewhere else.

"What's going on!" Mitsuhide shouted, confused as to why the building was on fire as no one spoke up, confused themselves as a loud bang came from the factory door. Everyone watching as the metal door started to dent. Inside the factory amidst the smoke and flames Garon slammed Bölverk into the door constantly, trying to break it down and slowly succeeding as he felt anger from what he had seen. "I won't let them die! Not here!" Garon shouted as he pulled Bölverk back for one final, mighty swing, and with a roar of rage he swung, slamming his axe right into the metal of the door as it was knocked down and into the sand, smoke billowing out of the door as everyone watched Garon emerge from the factory.

Almost instantly he was giving orders. "Free the guards! We need all able hands for the relief of those coming out! Anyone who can bare the flames help with the evacuation! Nino, I need you to try and douse the flames! Do it fast before the whole factory blows!" Garon shouted. "Yes sir!" Nino responded, everyone else being cut lose as the guards all watched as Faunus in rags started to trickle out of the factory, being led by Cid and Jaffar as Garon turned around and watched the factory. "Is there anyone still inside?" Garon asked as Jaffar spoke. "We got all that we could, but those in the deepest part of the mines are still trapped there." Jaffar said as Garon nodded. "I'm going back in." Garon said in a voice that commanded you listen. Everyone watched as Garon ran back inside the burning factory, the guards all watching as Mitsuhide walked up to Cid and Jaffar. "What happened? Why is the factory on fire?" He asked, severely confused as Cid spoke up. "There was a whole bunch of that red dust spread around everywhere and then some explosions went off, lighting the place up." Cid said, Mitsuhide gapping as he realized what had happened. "Hisahide… he rigged the factory to blow!" Mitsuhide shouted, turning around. "EVERYONE AWAY FROM THE BUILDING! IT'S GOING TO BLOW FROM ALL THE DUST INSIDE!" Mitsuhide shouted, the Faunus all starting to run along with the guards as Mitsuhide ran himself, but Jaffar and Cid stayed put as Zelgius walked up next to them.

"What are you doing? The place is going to blow!" Mitsuhide said as Zelgius spoke up. "Garon's in there, we aren't leaving without him." Zelgius said, as more explosions rang out from the factory, Mitsuhide not trying to argue as he ran to escape the blast zone. "Two minutes." Jaffar said, Cid and Zelgius turning to him as Jaffar finished. "Two minutes until to explodes."

The trio stood at the door of the burning factory for just a moment longer as a figure started to emerge from the smoke, followed by several others as Garon walked out of the smoke, his cape smoldering as he stood before Zelgius, Jaffar and Cid. "Start running." He said, taking off towards the assembled forces he had with those he had rescued following him. "Thirty seconds to spare." Zelgius said with a smile as he, Jaffar and Cid ran after the group to get away from the burning factory. Also as soon as they were away from the factory more explosions rang out, smoke and fire billowing out of the factory as everyone watched it burn into a husk of metal with fire spewing from it.

"Garon!" Nino shouted, coughing as Anankos helped her stand. "What happened?" Garon asked as Anankos spoke up. "Smoke got to her, it wouldn't have mattered though, the place was going to blow either way." Anankos said as Garon nodded, Jaffar taking his wife and moving her away from the group as Garon spoke up again. "Bring me the leader of these guards." He commanded as Mitsuhide stepped forward, almost regarding Garon with slight awe as Garon looked down at the young man. "Did you know?" Garon asked. "Know what?" Mitsuhide asked as Garon gestured to the Faunus that had been rescued from beneath the factory. "About them." He said, glaring at Mitsuhide as he shook under Garon's glare. "I knew there were Faunus under the factory, I did not know their condition." Mitsuhide admitted as Garon stared him in the eye before sighing.

"Regardless. We need to find civilization, our group is too large for us to continue walking without supplies." Garon said as Mitsuhide spoke up. "There is a nomad tribe that set up camp a week ago nearly two miles east." Mitsuhide pointed out, pointing east as Garon nodded. "Thank you. What is your name?" Garon asked as Mitsuhide spoke. "I am Mitsuhide Kori, from Mistral." He said bowing slightly as Garon put his hand on his shoulder. "Help us get the people to safety, then we'll talk later." Garon said before turning around giving his order. "Everyone get ready to move! We make for the east!" Garon shouted as Mitsuhide watched in slight awe as Garon took command of everything… like the king he was.

Chapter 4

The Emerald Forest, Part 2

 _BGM: Episode 7 The Emerald Forest Part 3 – Rwby Volume 1 Score_

"What did I tell you!" Marisa complained as she threw her scroll into the air, Alice catching it on the way down to keep it from breaking as Ozpin took a sip from his coffee. "Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie… Yeah this is rigged." Alice said, convinced that at this point Ozpin had rigged the teams.

"Then there's the new dynamic duo, the prodigy and the trainee… heh, if she could teach him a thing or two she might actually earn some respect." Marisa said as Glynda looked at the pair themselves. "Jaune's transcripts are quite good… but he's clearly not ready for this level of combat." Glynda said as Ozpin looked over at Marisa and the other girls before nodding. "His transcripts were faked Glynda, Ozpin let him in for his staggering potential… which given that he's apparently got a lot of… what is you call, Aura, I can see why." Meiling said, showing Jaune's current level of Aura, which was a lot higher than most of the other students, even Pyrrha.

Glynda took a moment to glare at Ozpin for deceiving her before noticing something. "Wait… you don't know what aura is?" Glynda asked, having caught Meiling's mess up with the word as Marisa spoke up. "Wait until the next meeting or something Glynda, tell you then." Marisa said as Ozpin ignored all of them in favor of his own scroll, which currently showed Ruby and Weiss lost in the middle of the Emerald Forest.

"It's definitely this way." Weiss said, walking past Ruby as she sat on the ground, messing with a leaf and seemingly ignoring Weiss before she turned around. "I mean… this way! It's definitely this way." Weiss said, walking in front of Ruby in the exact opposite direction she had just been going. "Alright it's official… we passed it." Weiss said, stopping and turning to Ruby as she stood up. "Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby asked, actually getting annoyed with Weiss as the older girl spoke up. "Because I know exactly where we're going. We're going to… the Forest Temple." Weiss said… and not specifying any direction or anything else as Ruby groaned. "Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are either!" Weiss shouted at Ruby who rounded on Weiss. "Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything and life is a video game!" Ruby shouted at Weiss as she shouted back at Ruby. "What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss shouted as Ruby frowned at Weiss. "It means that you're a big stupid jerk, that you know nothing about how fighting works and I Hate You!" Ruby shouted right in Weiss' face as Weiss groaned. "Just keep moving." Weiss said, turning around and walking away again as Ruby started to imitate Weiss. "Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up, Wah watch where you're going!" Ruby said, surprisingly not exaggerating Weiss' actions before putting her hands on her hips. "Why are you so bossy?" Ruby asked rudely as Weiss turned around and rounded on her. "I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that." Weiss shouted at Ruby as Ruby growled. "Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby started as Weiss shouted at her. "Well stop acting like a kid!" "Then stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby shouted right in Weiss' face at that as Weiss said something back at her. "I'm not perfect… not yet, but I'm still leagues better then you." Weiss said as she turned around and walked away again, leaving Ruby to follow her as Ruby left one final sentence to their argument. "You don't even know me…" Ruby finished.

Elsewhere in the forest Blake and Yang had reached the Forest temple, which had several chess pieces of different colors on pedestals as Yang spoke up. "Think this is it?" Yang asked as Blake rolled her eyes before walking down to the ruined temple, the two girls looking around the at chess pieces as Blake finally spoke up. "Chess pieces?" Blake asked in confusion as Yang pointed something out. "Some of them are missing. So it looks like we weren't the first ones here." Blake sighed as she shook her head, counting how many pieces remained as Yang looked around at all the pieces. "Well… guess we should pick one." Blake guessed as Yang shrugged.

Elsewhere in the forest Ren and Nora were battering their way through the woods, Nora having jumped on and Ursa and started riding the monster with a maniac grin on her face as Ren tried to keep up with her. "Nora!" Ren called to her, already getting exasperated with her as he fired off a burst of bullets as the Beowolf behind him, the sounds of screaming filtering in through the woods as Ren took a moment to look around while running after Nora and her Ursa.

Back at the temple Yang was staring intently at a golden chess piece, one of the two golden knights as Blake was trying to decide which chess piece to take as she was looking at the black queen. "How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked, holding up one of the golden knights as Blake rolled her eyes and smiled at her. "Sure." Blake said as she walked over the Yang.

"That wasn't too hard." Yang said with a smile, thinking this had been easy. "Well it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake pointed out as a loud scream sounded through the air. "Some girl's in trouble!" Yang said, having heard the very girly scream as she looked at Blake. "Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked as Blake was watching the sky.

Pyrrha meanwhile was staring at the Deathstalker that had just flung Jaune away in fear as it hissed and clicked it's claws at her. Sheepishly rubbing the back of her head Pyrrha took off running after Jaune as Blake stared up at the sky, watching Ruby falling from above as Yang turned around to her. "What should we do?" Yang asked as Ruby called from above. "Heads up!" She screamed as Yang and Blake looked up at Ruby in shock as Jaune flew above the tree line and almost hit the temple. "Ouch…" Jaune complained as he lay face first in the dirt.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Utter insanity the lot of it. Here we have Garon being the implacable man and two new characters, Hanbei Hikari (Hikari means light, fitting the motif of yellow and white when Hanbei) and Mitsuhide Kori (Kori means Ice, fitting with the blue motif of Mitsuhide.) Both these guys are based of Samurai warriors incarnations. As well as Hisahide Kage anyone who's watched Naruto knows Kage means shadow, fitting Hisahide's black and purple motif. But yeah, Garon is still an utter badass, Hisahide is a dick and things happen in the Emerald Forest. Please leave a review telling me what you think… PLEASE!?_


	6. The Scarlet Christmas

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, or any Blizzard Productions._

 _Well, I promised it and here it is. The Fugere Illusion Christmas special, though who it features might not be who you think. The team has been in the limelight for a long time now, I think it's time we see how Christmas is going for the group back at the SDM._

 _So without further ado._

 _Let the Bells Jingle._

Fugere Illusion Christmas Special

The Scarlet Christmas

 _BGM:_ _(Christmas) The Nutcracker_ _東方_ _Touhou Unplugged/Classic 136_

It was snowing in Gensokyo one late December day, the Misty Lake had frozen over and the fairies of the winter were out to play. But nearby was the Scarlet Devil Mansion, covered in white with lights all about, a bright light even amongst the white snow. Inside the mansion all was quiet. For not a creature was stirring… not even the fairies. Yet underneath the mansion in a secluded lab, an old man was a work, creating gifts for those above. Akihiko Kayaba, the former creator of Aincrad was hard at work. It was his first Christmas in Gensokyo, and he wanted to make it special.

"Almost done…" Kayaba muttered as he finished typing in the last bit of code. The computer he was working with was nowhere near as good as those he had used previously, but it was still something to work with. And with free reign over the remains of Earth's internet he could do whatever he wished. Nearby on a table was ten helmets, salvaged NerveGears he had managed to fix, as well as remove any… unnecessary side effects from. "A fun game for all involved." Kayaba said with a soft smile as he saved his work and hooked up the helmets to the computer, by tomorrow morning his gift would be ready, and this time, it would just be a fun game for all.

As Kayaba left his lab he locked the door behind him, slowly walking through the mansion towards his room, his footsteps echoing across the halls as snow fell outside, the white snow casting shadows through the windows with the light of the moon as Kayaba stopped walking and looked up slightly. "Pleasant evening, isn't it Sakuya?" Kayaba asked as he turned his head around so that he could see Sakuya just in eyeshot. The maid was standing a few feet behind Kayaba, her arms at her sides as she spoke. "It is indeed. Though I have to ask. What were you doing in your lab so late at night?" Sakuya asked casually as Kayaba huffed and smirked. "It's a surprise. Tomorrow is Christmas is it not?" Kayaba asked as Sakuya nodded. "Then consider it my Christmas gift to everyone involved. I'm sure everyone will enjoy it." Kayaba said as he started walking again towards his room, leaving Sakuya to try and make sense of his words before she disappeared herself to continue her nightly duties. She would deal with it when the time came.

 _BGM: Sword Art Online II - "Courage" | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee_

It was early next morning when Shino awoke, groaning as the light hit her eyes and her eyes twitched atop her head. "Morning already?" She muttered as she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes before shaking her head and looking out the window of her room at the white snow falling outside. "Shino." Someone said from her door, Shino whipping her head around at the door, seeing Kayaba standing in the door with his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. "Kayaba… what do you want?" Shino asked, her ears twitching atop her head in slight annoyance that Kayaba had walked into her room… again.

"It's Christmas Shino, I simply wanted to say good morning, and merry Christmas." Kayaba said as Shino perked up. "It's Christmas?" She asked, blinking. "Indeed." He said as he turned around before speaking again. "And I've got a present for everyone just waiting to be unveiled." Kayaba said as he walked out of the room, leaving Shino staring at the door for a moment before shaking her head. "Creep." She muttered under her breath as she got out of bed and stretched, her blue tail whipping around behind her as she went to get dressed.

Kayaba was sitting at the dining room table with Remilia, Sakuya and Flandre when Shino got there, dressed in her normal outfit with her rifle slung over her back as she sat at the only empty chair, food appearing before her as she eyed Sakuya and nodded, Sakuya giving her a nod back as she took her fork and started to eat. "It's so quiet without any of the others here." Remilia complained as she took a bite out of her slice of cake, a bit of red oozing out of it as Flandre ate her own cake in a rather messy manner. "They've been gone for months now, hopefully they will turn up eventually." Sakuya said to reassure Remilia as Kayaba spoke up. "After we finish breakfast, I suggest we all come down to my lab. I have a present for everyone." Kayaba said bluntly as he took a bite out of his egg. "A present now?" Remilia asked, interested as she rested her arms on the table and lay her head on her arms. "Yes. I've been working on it for a while now." Kayaba said as he took another bite of his egg before taking a sip of his coffee. "Sakuya, if you don't mind I would like for you to get Reimu and her roommates… Kaguya and Mima if it wouldn't be a problem?" Kayaba asked as Shino eyed Kayaba. "Why them?" Shino asked as Kayaba spoke up. "If you want to know, two reasons. Remilia would have invited Reimu anyway, Mima, Kasen and Suika would have followed her, and Kaguya because she's someone I want to invite myself… The other reason is that my present requires ten people." Kayaba said as Flandre looked up. "Reimu's coming!" She said childishly, throwing her hands in the air as Sakuya disappeared, leaving the four alone at the table as Remilia frowned. "Flan, eat your cake, if you don't I will" Remilia said as Flan stuck her tongue out at Remilia before grabbing her piece of cake and eating it whole. "My cake." She said, giggling as Shino sighed and held her face as Kayaba finished his food. "Cheer up Shino, whatever Kayaba's been working on should be fun." Remilia said with a smile as took the last bite of her cake.

It was only a few seconds later that Sakuya reappeared, this time with Suika, Reimu, Kasen, Mima and Kaguya in tow. The three oni took a moment to shake their heads in confusion as Mima looked around before shrugging as Kaguya eyed Sakuya with an annoyed look before speaking up. "Alright Remilia, what do you want?" Kaguya asked as Remilia got out of her chair and started walking towards the door. "Kayaba has something he wants to show us. Come on." She said, trying to lead everyone after her as Kayaba sighed and got up from his own chair and followed Remilia.

"This had better be good." Reimu complained as she stretched her arms. "It's Remi, you think it's going to be boring?" Suika asked as Kaguya made a statement. "Actually it's Kayaba's project, and he's a game designer, so it should be fun." Kaguya said as Mima chuckled. "Whatever it is, should be more interesting than chess with Byakuren." Mima said as Kasen took a moment to stare at her. "I thought you enjoyed chess?" She asked as Mima shrugged. "I do, but it's hard to enjoy beating her after the… dam I lost count how many times I beat her." Mima said as she and the others followed Remilia and Kayaba out.

"Come on Shino." Sakuya said, putting her hand on Shino's should as looked at the door. "I still don't trust him. He's captured most of us in a video game before." Shino said as Sakuya made her own point. "But that's also the reason you are alive now Shino." Sakuya pointed out as she started walking out the door herself, leaving Shino to follow her with a sigh.

By the time Shino had gotten down to Kayaba's lab the others were already there and watching as Kayaba was typing on his computer as Shino closed the door behind her, causing Kayaba to look up and start speaking. "Alright, now that everyone is here allow me to explain how this is going to work." Kayaba started as he motioned to the Nervegear helmets on the table. "The game I've been working on is an edit to an older game known as Heroes of the Storm. It's a five versus five team based game where each player picks a hero and a dukes it out on several different maps, each with their own objectives and layouts." Kayaba started as Reimu spoke up. "Explain that in a way people who don't understand all this tech stuff would know?" Reimu asked, confused as Kayaba sighed. "That's as simple as it's going to get, the rest everyone will have to figure out on your own." Kayaba said as he picked up one of the helmets. "Suika, I know that you are able to alter the size on yours, Kasen's and Reimu's horns." Kayaba said as Kasen started sputtering. "Kasen give it up will you, literally everyone knows that you're an oni at this point." Suika said bluntly as Kasen sulked while Suika had shrunk her own, Reimu's and Kasen's horns down so that could wear the helmets.

"I don't trust this Kayaba." Shino said as she looked at the Nerve gears. "I tested it myself, no surprises, I promise, besides, it's Christmas, try to have some fun." Kayaba said as he picked up one of the helmets. "Everyone ready?" He asked as everyone else picked up a nerve gear for themselves, except Shino. "Come on Shino, just put it on." Remilia said as she pulled her mop cap off and stuck the nerve gear on her head. Shino took a moment to sigh as her ears twitched, watching as everyone else put their nerve gears on and Kayaba activated them.

The result was instant with everyone still stand up straight but seemingly not there as the Shino sighed and looked at the nerve gear in her hands. "Might as well go in after them…" She muttered as she put the nerve gear on and turned in one, starting the link.

 _BGM: Persona 3 Fes ost – Darkness_

It took Shino a moment to connect, but when she did she was standing in a blue room filled with pictures of heroes, all of them surrounding her as Shino herself stood on a blue platform. "Is everyone in? Please respond, I've initiated the chat protocols." Kayaba's voice said as a small window with her head in it popped up next to Shino. "I'm here." Remilia said, a window with her in it popping up next to Kayaba's. "Present." Came from Kaguya as her window did the same. "Hi." Flandre said with a smile as she popped up herself. "All three of us are here." Suika said as three windows opened up, showing Reimu, Suika and Kasen. "Evil Spirit is here as well." Mima said as her window showed up above Reimu's. "I'm here." Sakuya said, her window being the last to pop up as Shino spoke up. "I'm here as well." Shino said as she looked at all the windows as Kayaba spoke up again.

"Alright, since we're all here allow me to guide you through the process of picking a hero. I'm currently pulling up heroes each of you would probably like to use, but it's your choice." Kayaba said as a small light lit up on one of the pictures in front of Shino. "Nova?" Shino muttered, reading the hero's name before clicking the lit up picture with her finger, enlarging it into the full hero.

The hero Nova was a girl in a skintight white suit with blue lines going across the suit, but that wasn't what Shino cared about, what she did care about was the hero's weapon. A sniper rifle. 'You know me too well Kayaba.' Shino thought as she clicked confirm on the hero, which caused a bright light to flash around her as a heavy weight fell into Shino's hands.

When the light died down Shino was able to look at the sniper rifle in her hands and at her body. The skintight suit the hero Nova had been wearing now on her, with an appropriate hole in the back for her tail. "Is everyone ready?" Kayaba's voice came again as Shino turned her attention to the windows that had everyone in them, each of their outfits now slightly altered because of their respective heroes. "I'm starting the game now, it will be me, Shino, Remilia, Flandre and Sakuya versus Kaguya, Reimu, Mima, Suika, and Kasen, understood?" Kayaba asked.

"Ready" Was the general response, there was a little extra snark from Mima and Remilia just sounded annoyed that this was taking so long to start but everyone's window's closed out as the countdown began, Shino watching as the numbers ticked down from five to one before everything went white.

 _BGM: HoTS Starcraft Terran 1 Full Loop (Mixed)_

When the color returned the world Shino had to blink a few times as she looked around seeing that she was currently flanking Kayaba and Remilia, on the opposite side of Remilia were Flandre and Sakuya, all five of them riding horses. Shino took a quick moment to look at her allies outfits, to see how they had changed compared to her.

Kayaba was wearing ornate armor with shoulder pads almost as big as his head, a sword at his hip with a glowing red light inside. His armor was designed to be tanky, fitting as Kayaba always did try to be that knight in shining armor in Shino's mind. Not that it didn't stop her from not trusting him.

Sakuya had a pair of orange goggles over her eyes and a strange device currently in her chest, alongside now being in similar skintight suit to her own, with the exception that she didn't have glowing lines along her suit, and she had a strange pair of pistols at her side.

Remilia's change had been the most drastic. While she still had her winds she now sported a tattered cloak alongside a bow, a pouch of knives, a hood over her head and a quiver upon her back. That and her skin seemed to be slightly bluer.

Flandre however was wearing a set of robes fit for a queen, alongside the three green glowing orbs circling her head as Kayaba spoke up. "Everyone choose your talents, at certain level increments everyone will gain a new talent to choose. Don't be greedy, you all share the same levels." Kayaba said, slightly confusing but still to the point.

'So we have to 'build' our talents… I guess I should build towards being what I am.' Shino said as she looked over the talents before the game started in full. Picking one of the talents that seemed to fit her sniping style she rode towards the gates on her horse to get ready for the fight.

"Shino." Kayaba said as he rode up alongside her. "I thought I should tell you. The hero you're playing as is a stealth hero, so long as you are not attacking or being attacked you are cloaked from enemy view, keep it in mind." Kayaba warned her as Shino nodded. She didn't trust Kayaba fully, but he knew his games well. It was best to take his advice.

Just then a large voice boomed over the battlefield it was feminine yet robotic. "Mission begins in ten seconds." The robotic female said as Shino tensed up, ready for the battle as Kayaba gripped his sword. Sakuya had gone off towards the top lane on her own while Remilia and Flandre covered the middle. "5,4,3,2,1 Mission be-begins" The robotic female voice said in a glitchy tone as the gates opened, allowing Kayaba and Shino to ride forward towards the middle of their lane.

The landscape was covered in snow as Kayaba and Shino robe past their fort, which was a metal building covered in Christmas décor with a large turret on top, ready to fire at anything that came near it. "What is this place Kayaba?" Shino asked as Kayaba's horse stopped just before the gate to the middle of the lane. "A map called Warhead Junction, This was the Christmas version from last year." Kayaba responded as he got off his horse. "Come on, we need to see who are opponents are." Kayaba said as he ran out towards the middle of the lane with his sword in hand.

Shino followed a little farther behind, going off towards the side of the lane so that she could get a clear shot when one of the enemy emerged. All she would have to do was wait. "Shino." Kayaba said over the game's comms as Shino responded. "What?" Shino asked as Kayaba finished his words. "You can't drop them in one shot, all of them have to much health for that. Nova is a burst assassin, you line up with one shot and follow up with the rest of your abilities to deal massive damage. At best it's a 70% hp loss on a full health warrior." Kayaba alerted her as Shino growled, of course there was a catch, she couldn't just snipe them like normal, she had to be even more tactical about picking her targets. 'Weaker enemies and low health warriors than… simple enough, but I'll need to figure out this burst combo.' Shino thought to herself as their opponents rode out onto the lane.

Shino nearly choked then and there when she saw the minigun strapped to Reimu's back as she jumped off her horse and pulled the massive gun off her back. The thing was bigger than her! Beside her was Suika, who was carrying a massive barrel that was dripping booze under one arm, and a pole in the other. Reimu was smirking as Suika said something Shino nor Kayaba could hear because the in game chat only had team chat.

"The look on his face!" Suika chuckled as Reimu smirked as she pointed the massive minigun she had received from her chosen hero at Kayaba, who was currently looking very pale that the sight of the thing. "You choose one of heroes he didn't suggest?" Suika asked as Reimu chuckled. "Yep. None of them really fit, and Kasen already took the monk one, so I went with the next best thing. Lots of bullets." Reimu said as she ran at Kayaba, the minigun spinning up as Kayaba braced himself.

The mingun only took a second to spin up as the hail of bullets flew from its barrel at Kayaba, who quickly raised his sword as an orange glow surrounded him, the bullets bouncing off his armor as he made a quick retreat behind the gate. "So he's got some kind of armor ability." Suika noted, having seen the bullets flying off of Kayaba even though he had retreated. "Dam. I wanted to lay into him." Reimu complained as the minions started fighting in the lane, Kayaba's lack of presence and Shino being near useless in this situation leading Reimu and Suika to quickly clean up the enemy minions and make a push towards the gates that protected the fort.

Up in the top lane Sakuya was having an infinitely easier time on her end, only having to deal with Kaguya on her lonesome. And was annoying the hell out of her as she peppered the moon goddess with bullets, Kaugya having to raise her arm and retreat behind her gate with a huff to avoid a quick death as Sakuya blinked around the lane, picking off the minions with ease with her selected hero's weapons. 'A time based hero. My kind of style.' Sakuya thought with a small smirk as she made her push, Kaguya trying to fire on her from behind the gate with her arrows.

In the middle lane things were much more chaotic. Kasen and Mima were fighting Flandre and Remilia, Mima trying and failing to aim her abilities correctly, while Kasen was trying to get close to Remilia as the small vampire ran away from Kasen, a dark figure shooting arrows out of her back that pelted Kasen as she growled in an annoyed tone. Flandre however was just enjoying the fireworks her abilities were causing, having blown up all the minions on the lane and having their tiny bodies fly everywhere. But even with all the fire flying everywhere because of Flandre the snow on the ground refused to melt as a loud voice boomed over the battlefield, everyone stopping for just a moment as it spoke. "Avalanche payloads ready for collection." The robotic female voice said as Shino spoke to Kayaba over comms. "Kayaba? What are those?" She asked as Kayaba responded. "The avalanche payloads are this map's objective, grab one and you can unleash the payload on enemy structures. I'll keep Suika and Reimu busy, go get one of the payloads." Kayaba said as Shino responded. "Roger."

Shino mounted up onto her horse and cloaked again, taking off across the lane invisible to Suika and Reimu as Kayaba ran out onto the lane to buy her time. Off the lanes Shino could see the mercenary camps all ready to be taken as well as the prepared payload for her to grab.

Riding up to the payload Shino quickly got off her horse to grab it, decloaking for just a moment as she reached out to grab the powerful payload. But before she could grab it a barrage of purple magic missiles flew are her, followed by a large purple orb, quickly ducking out of the way Shino cloaked again as Mima ran over to the payload to grab it herself, slightly singed from her latest encounter with Flandre's flare bombs.

 _BGM: VGM Medley – Sonic Boom [unrelated themes] DjtheSdotcom_

Shino was quick on the trigger, pulling her rifle up and firing off her snipe ability, decloaking herself as the bullet slammed into Mima, causing her to tumble away from the payload as the follow up bullet hit it's mark on her, leaving a mark on Mima as Shino ran at her and fired off her second ability, a slowing bullet and followed that up with another bullet.

Mima only had a second to stare as the bullets made contact, and once they did she exploded into light. "Red team hero slain! First Blood!" The female robot said over the comms as on Shino's head's up display, a picture of Mima's head alongside the number five under it appeared as her respawn timer as Shino grabbed the avalanche payload and cloaked again before heading back to the lane where Kayaba was.

Kayaba wasn't faring well as he parried a large barrage of Reimu's bullets, making a quick charge at Suika he swung his sword as a follow up at Reimu, the lion's fang projectile slamming into her and passing through her but leaving a few cuts on her armor. Under the combined barrage of Suika and Reimu Kayaba wasn't able to last long and just as Shino returned to the lane he exploded into the light. "Blue team hero slain!" The robot said in response to Kayaba's death as Shino stood in the smoke vents, masking her presence even more as she looked at the payload she held in her hands and then at the walls guarding the red team's fort.

Running out into the lane as Suika and Reimu began their next assault on the blue team gates Shino decloaked behind them as she pulled the pin on the avalanche payload and threw it over the gates guarding the fort. "Avalanche launch detected!" The robot said loudly over comms as Reimu and Suika turned around to see Shino behind them, only for her to cloak again as Suika and Reimu pulled away from the walls into the middle of the lane.

"Where is she?" Suika asked as she took a quick swig from her barrel, Reimu looked around as she kept the minigun revved up, trying to spot the cloaked Shino as she slipped behind the fort gates as the avalanche missile impacted the area she had designated, destroying the entire gate walls in an explosion of snow.

Back in the middle lane Mima had returned from her sudden death, more annoyed than anything else as Kasen was forced to retreat behind their gate from the combined firepower of Remilia and Flandre. "I'm guessing you didn't get the payload?" Kasen asked as Mima growled as she got off her horse, holding the purple topped staff and orb she had been given to her hero's abilities. "No I didn't that dam nekomata sniper got it." Mima complained as she looked out of the gate at the very weakened Flandre and Remilia. "Think you can take them?" Kasen asked as Mima smirked. "Can I?" She said as she teleported out of the gate right in front of Remilia, startling her as she slammed the large magical orb into her face, followed by a barrage of magical missiles that send Remilia flying before she exploded, resetting Mima's ability cooldowns as she teleported again, this time behind Flandre as she tried to look around for Mima, only to receive the same treatment as Remilia and be sent flying before exploding into light. "Double Kill." The robotic voice said as Mima smirked and Kasen walked out from behind the gate. "Impressive." Kasen said as the robot spoke again. "Red team hero slain."

Over in top lane Sakuya had destroyed the turrets guarding the gate as she peppered it with bullets and with the help of allied minions, She had managed to take Kaguya out temporarily with the use of her pulse bomb and a quick smack to the face with her pistols, allowing her push the fort walls as she broke through the gates and into the fort proper.

Balls of ice flew from the fort at her allied minions as a next set of enemy minions walked past the fort. Sakuya was paying more attention to the fort than her surroundings as Kasen rode up from middle lane and Kaguya rode up the top lane.

"Kaguya! Lead her deeper in an I'll get her from behind." Kasen alerted the moon princess over comms as Kaguya spoke up. "Alright, I'm on it." Kaguya was quick to get off her horse and send an owl made of moonlight as Sakuya, which slammed into her and forced her to retreat back slightly as Kasen rode out of the smoke from the vents and jumped off her horse, dashing as Sakuya before straight up pummeling her with her fists as Kaguya followed up on that with an arrow from above.

Sakuya's fragile hero was unable to take the barrage and led to her exploding into light as the robot spoke again. "Blue team hero slain. Avalanche payloads ready for collection." Kasen and Kaguya looked at each other for a moment as they spotted the two payloads rising up from the ground near their current lane. "Shall we?" Kasen asked as Kaguya smirked. "Let's" She said as they went to grab the two payloads.

Back on bottom lane Shino and Kayaba had been pushed back to their fort, the walls of their gate having been destroyed from the amount of gunfire coming from Reimu's minigun as Suika's help dealing with the waves of minions and keeping Kayaba away from Reimu. Shino hadn't been able to any opening to snipe at either of them as an alert came up in front of her. "Select your heroic ability." Shino muttered as she saw the two options, Triple tap and Orbital strike. Quickly selecting triple tap she looked over at Kayaba as a lion faced shield appeared in his hand. "Shino. I can force Reimu to attack me to keep her from running, use that time to take her out." Kayaba alerted her as Shino spoke up. "Roger." She said just as Reimu started smirking, her minigun disappearing from her person as large bits of metal started falling around her before building up into a giant mech suit. "Okay… what the hell." Shino said with a few blinks as the Odin mech Reimu was now piloting fired on the fort Kayaba was defending with massive explosions, bits of metal flying off as the robotic voice came up on comms again.

"Warning. Avalanche launch detected. Warning, Avalanche launch detected." The robotic female said as two missiles slammed into the middle and top lane forts of blue team respectively as The massive amounts of explosions from Reimu's mech suit laid waste to the bottom lane fort and caused it to explode. "Blue team fort destroyed. Blue team fort destroyed. Blue team fort Destroyed. Blue team hero slain, Blue team hero slain. Double kill." The robotic female fired off in quick succession, relaying just how fast things had gone south for the blue team as Flandre and Remilia had been caught in one of the avalanche blasts that had leveled the middle fort.

"Well…" Kayaba started just as Reimu burst out of the mechsuit as it broke down, rushing at Kayaba with her minigun as Kayaba got back up strong and slammed his sword against his shield. The ability, taunt, was a challenge, and Reimu fell for it, her eyes gazing over for a moment as she held still and started spraying bullets at Kayaba, orange glowing armor surrounding him as he charged at her, slamming into her and stunning her as Shino made herself know… or did she.

Suika bounced Shino, jumping over her and slamming her pole into her, only for the hologram to dissipate as two bullets flew through the air at Reimu, slamming into her and causing her to shatter into Light as Shino actually appeared several feet away from where her hologram had been as Kayaba turned to Suika. "Red team hero slain." The robotic voice said again as Suika took her stand, just as Kayaba and Shino started attacking her.

 _BGM: Get Up – All Good Things_

The battle was really heating up as snow started falling upon the virtual battlefield. Three forts had been blown to bits and the battles were just beginning. Remilia had disappeared off the lanes into the snowy out fields to try and gather mercenaries to their side as Sakuya made her assault on top lane again, this time much more aware of her surroundings as Shino and Kayaba finished off Suika, leaving the bottom lane free of enemy control for now as Flandre picked up a certain talent that was really cooking up a storm.

On the middle lane minions were exploding left and right as Flandre laughed manically, her living bomb having been upgraded to spread to those unaffected… and back. "Red team hero slain." The robotic voice said over the comms after Kasen ended up caught right in the middle of a minion wave afflicted with Flandre's living bomb. "AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Flandre was laughing with her red cloak flying out behind her, a team of mercenaries Remilia had went to get walking onto the lane as Remilia walked up to Flandre. "What's so funny?" Remilia asked, slightly confused as Mima ran onto the lane to deal with Remilia's mercenaries, right as a wave of minions came up to end her with that. "Watch." Flandre said with a devilish grin as her floating green orbs ignited and then she cast living bomb on one of the minions that was next to Mima.

The result was catastrophic within a second when the bomb detonated, spreading the living bomb to every other minion and Mima, who only had aa second to react before all those other bombs exploded, taking the minion wave out with her. "Red team hero slain." The adjutant said as Flandre and Remilia both burst into laughter at what had just happened. "Again!" Remilia told Flandre with a devilish smirk as Flandre flashed her sister the same smirk, ready to start some havoc to turn the game back around in their favor.

"Red team fort destroyed." The adjutant alerted everyone as the fort in front of Sakuya fell to her assault, alongside the minion wave she had brought with her to destroy the fort. Sakuya was quick to summon and get on her horse before anyone could come and take her out like last time… Then again given the rate everyone was working at things were turning around in their favor, what with Flandre taking out both Mima and Kasen with ease. But those few thoughts were the last ones Sakuya had for a moment before two giant glowing moonlight owls rammed right into her while she was on her horse, killing her and sending her right to respawn. "Blue team hero slain." The adjutant said a little bit late.

Meanwhile in the middle of the red team base Kaguya was laughing her ass off that had actually worked! "What's so funny?" Suika asked over comms as she and Reimu rode towards the bottom lane to fight with Kayaba and Shino again. "I just killed Sakuya on accident." Kaguya managed to choke out before she went right back to laughing her ass off, falling off her horse in the process. "Avalanche payloads ready for collection." The adjutant said suddenly as several sirens started wailing. "Warning, Avalanche missile silo full, releasing all payloads." The adjutant said, every single collection point for payloads on the map spawning a payload to pick up… all ten of them.

"Time for some payback." Kayaba said as he and Shino made their way towards the collection points nearby to pick up a pair of payloads. "Shino, stay on guard, if anyone shows up alert me." Kayaba said as Shino spoke. "Alright." She said, simply and to the point as she watched the ways that someone could try and attack Kayaba while he was collecting his payload.

A few seconds later Reimu and Suika rode up from the south, Reimu already holding a grenade in her hand as Suika got ready to jump off her horse. "Reimu and Suika from the south." Shino alerted Kayaba as he picked up the payload. "Take them from behind, I've got the front." Kayaba said as Shino didn't respond, letting Suika and Reimu pass by her to engage Kayaba. As soon as Reimu was in range Kayaba slammed his shield with his sword, taunting Reimu and forcing her to attack him as the glowing orange armor surrounded him again to protect him from the bullets, Shino decloaking behind Suika and Reimu and nailing Reimu in the back with her combo as Kayaba stunned her, leading to Reimu being sent back to respawn as Suika was left to face both Kayaba and Shino alone again.

 _BGM: Can't Hold Us – Macklemore_

Or she would have had to if Kasen had dashed to Shino and started attacking her mercilessly, Shino unable to respond as Kasen punched her and kept her off balance before slamming her fist into Shino's face only last time, causing her to shatter into light and leaving Kayaba alone to fight both Suika and Kasen as from the north both Kaguya and Mima made their appearance, all ready to lay into Kayaba as he looked at the payload in his hands, pulling the pin…

Just as Mima fired a long laser at him, stunning him and causing him to drop the payload as Suika jumped at him, kicking him in the face and knocking him over as Kayaba dropped his shield, groaning in slight pain as he tried to get up.

Only for a phoenix to appear being Mima and Kaguya, forcing them to scatter to avoid it's attacks as a dark mist formed around Suika's head, forcing her to follow Remilia's commands as she ran right into the phoenix's zone of attack. Behind them Sakuya blinked in and strapped her pulse bomb to Suika, blowing her sky high as Kayaba got up and grabbed his shield. "Perfect timing." He said as Mima tried to teleport away, only for Sakuya to blink in front of her and slam her pistol into her face, sending Mima spinning as arrows pelted her from Remilia. Kaguya had tried to beat a hasty retreat, only for Kayaba to charge right into her, stunning her as Flandre left a living bomb on her and followed up by knocking Kaguya into the air, Kayaba taking the opportunity to cause her to shatter into the light and back to respawn. Mima wasn't far behind her leaving the entire red team save Kasen down for now as Kasen beat a quick retreat, bouncing towards one of the allied minions in the bottom lane and mounting up, riding away as Kayaba turned towards his saviors. "Thank you." Kayaba said with a small smile as he picked up his payload again. "Let's get some vengeance shall we?" Remilia said as she showed the payload she had picked up, Sakuya and Flandre showing theirs as Kayaba smirked.

"Warning, Avalanche launch detected. Warning, Avalanche launch detected. Warning, Avalanche launch detected. Red team fort destroyed, Red team fort destroyed, Red team fort destroyed." The robotic female said over comms as Remilia rubbed her ears. "I think you should shut these announcer things up, they're really annoying." Remilia complained as Kayaba sighed. "I will." He muttered, slightly annoyed himself as he made a mental note to shut these announcers up next time.

Given how long the game had been going on the respawn timers were much longer, allowing for the team to pick up most of the payloads, except for one Kasen was able to grab from bottom lane as Shino respawned and grabbed one for herself. "All that's left is their core." Kayaba noted as he rode up alongside the rest of his team, Remilia in the front of the five as Shino rode a little further back to avoid getting caught in the line of fire. "We just got to get past them one more time and we win." Remilia said as Flandre's orbs glowed bright, ready to be used as Flandre smirked maliciously.

"Warning! Swarm Host detected." The adjutant alerted them as Kayaba quickly brought up his mimimap. "Crap… they got both bosses, either way this is going to be the last push, we lose they win." Kayaba said as the five of them rode towards the enemy core to unleash their Avalanches.

"Here they come!" Kaguya said as he owl flew past the team, alerting the red team the four of them charging towards their core. "I'm ready." Reimu said as she held a small button that would allow her to summon the Odin again to turn the tides. "Fight battle!" Suika shouted. "Charge!" Mima shouted, riding ahead and fling a magic orb and missles at Remilia, who was in the lead of the group.

Only for Remilia to hop off her horse as a group of shades felw past the magic orb, Remilia teleporting to the hades as soon as they were past the orb and firing on Mima, who teleporter away and started firing her laser at Remilia. Kayaba was quick to come to her defense, charging at Mima and stunning her before taunting her, to which she was quickly cleaned up by a shot to the head from Shino, shattering her into light. "Warning, Blue team's core is under attack." The robot said over everyone's comms as the bosses started lay into the core, depleting it's shields as the battle on the other end of the map raged on.

Reimu had already gotten into the Odin suit, blasting everything around her with large amounts of firepower as Kasen disappeared from view, slamming into Kayaba seven times over as Reimu blasted him, shattering him into light and causing him to drop his payload. But Kasen wasn't spared as the second she was in sight again Shino was tracking her with her rifle, a laser coming from it as three powerful shots slammed into her, shattering Kasen into light as Flandre lit up a living bomb on the minions underneath Reimu's mech, Reimu noticing at all until the bomb went off, blowing her sky high and shattering her, leaving Suika and Kaguya the sole remaining fighters…

Only for Kaguya to get shot three times by Shino, who's triple tap had reset from killing Kasen, shattering her and leaving Suika open to the barrage from everyone, shattering her quickly as everyone started throwing their payloads at the core. "Hurry!" Shino shouted, looking up at the top of her heads up display, the blue core at twenty red percent and the red at one hundred with shields.

Five avalanche missiles slammed into the core as the blue team laid into it as well. The resulting firepower and avalanche drops causing the metal mech that was the red core to shatter under the barrage, the pilot minion flying out of the mech as it exploded into piles of gold with a parachute labeled GG. Flying around the snowy core was a sleigh with a man in bright red on it, everyone looking up as the game ended, in blue's victory, everyone being kicked from the game after that. The blue team's core reading a mere two percent showing just how close they were to losing.

 _BGM: Final Fantasy VII – Victory Fanfare_

Shino groaned as she pulled the nervegear on her head off, everyone around her doing the same as Flandre flung hers into the air. "WE WON! We did it! We DID IT!" She cheered, Sakuya grabbing The flung nervegear before it hit the ground and placing them on the table again as Reimu stared at the nerve gear she was holding like she wanted to smash it… which she probably would have if there wasn't only a few of these things left. "Dammit, I don't like losing." Reimu complained as her horns grew back in, alongside Kasen's and Suika's because of Suika's ability.

"Cheer up Reimu, there is always next time." Suika said, patting Reimu on the back with a pat that would have sent any non oni flying through several walls, but in Reimu's case just served to give her a mild reassurance. "She's right Reimu… that was rather fun." Kasen said as Kaguya stared at the Nerve gear in her hands. "I want to do that again." Kaguya said, wanting a rematch because they had been SO close. "Count me out." Shino said as she placed her nerve gear on the table, starting to walk out as Kayaba spoke up. "I only wanted to give you a nice present everyone. It's Christmas and what better present then a game?" Kayaba said, slightly deadpan as Shino turned towards him before speaking. "I can think of several things that are better…" She said before walking up, leaving everyone to stare at her back as Shino left for her room.

 _BGM: Contact (Final Transmisson) – Red vs Blue_

Shino was quiet until she got back to her room and looked at something she had left on the hat rack for nearly a year now, on the other side of the rack a rifle that she didn't want to look at for the bad memories it brought back. But it had been too long, walking over to the hat rack she pulled the old and dusty hat off before staring at it with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas… Dyne." Shino muttered as she held the hat in her shaking hands, tears starting to fall from her eyes as snow fell outside slowly, light being blocked out slightly by the snow as it fell, covering part of Shino's window as she tried to hold onto Dyne's hat with both hands, tears still welling in her eyes as something cold touched Shino's shoulder, and a quiet but clearly male voice spoke up, almost like it was the wind, despite being inside the mansion. "Merry Christmas Shino…" The voice said as Shino's head shot up, tears flying from her eyes as she whipped around, not seeing anything as her ears twitched, trying to find the source of the sound as Shino slowly turned back towards the hat in her hands… this time with a vaguely soft smile as her tears continued to well up in her eyes.

Slowly putting Dyne's hat back on the rack she slowly walked over to her bed, throwing her carefully cared for rifle to the floor carelessly as she fell onto the bed, with the tiniest of smiles on her face and soaking the covers of her bed with her tears… her tears of both sadness and joy.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Hey everyone! That was the Christmas Special. After all this time we finally get to see what the team at the SDM is up to… which is still funny… and somewhat sad. Still A merry Christmas to all of you, and to all a good night._


End file.
